


On Set

by alli__cat1



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: On Set, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 63,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli__cat1/pseuds/alli__cat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader is a guest star on season 12 of Supernatural and is going to meet J2 and experience what it's like to be on the set of Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Set

You couldn’t believe it. You were actually guest starring on an episode of Supernatural, your favorite TV show. You hadn’t done much acting but a buttload of money to your agent later and you had booked the job of a lifetime. Grant it, it was only one episode and your character was dying at the end of it, but hey, it was the chance of a lifetime. You were playing a young teenager who was friends with this week’s vic, but you have the knowledge of the supernatural since your dad was a hunter before he died. You attempt to help the boys get revenge on the werewolf that killed your friend which ends up turning you. The boys have to end up sending you straight to purgatory as heart wrenching as that sounds. But hey, you were meeting Jared and Jensen today. You idolized them, but you had to be professional about it. Lots of classic Supernatural characters are brought back if the audience likes them. So you had to give a 10/10 performance.  
You arrived on set with a thermos of hot tea in your left hand and your script in your right hand.  
“Hey!” you heard someone call before spinning around to see a PA. “You’re Y/N right?”  
“Yep.” you said. “that’s me”  
“Did you get your call sheet?” they asked annoyed.  
You fumbled around with your papers “yeah I-”  
“Then you should know that you were supposed to be in make up 2 minutes ago.” the annoyed PA said grabbing you by the arm and escorting you to the hair and makeup trailer.  
“Sorry, yeah I was just looking for it.” you said honestly.  
“It’s 6 and we begin shooting at 7. Can’t afford to miss a beat.”  
“You’re right. Sorry, it won’t happen again.”  
As you reached the hair and makeup trailer you saw a very tall man with long hair getting out. You were stunned for a minute and the PA still had your arm. You managed to get out a “hi” followed by Jared giving you a short wave before hurrying off to set.  
The PA let you go in and still stunned, you found yourself in an almost empty trailer. If only you had been there two minutes earlier.  
“Y/N right?” said the hair dresser.  
You nodded and the hair dresser motioned for you to take a seat in the chair as she started to comb and play with your hair. Fun music was playing and you figured now was your chance to look more closely at your call sheet. After hair and makeup you were to go get into costume and report to stage 5. There you were filming the scene where the boys questioned you in the bunker. In the script they had taken you there to be safe after a close encounter with the werewolf in a previous scene. That was scheduled to take up the first hour or so of the day and then Jared and Jensen had some scenes to shoot in there. Then you were to have lunch before going on location for a few werewolf fights, a ride in Baby, and a small scene at the scene of the crime. You obviously wouldn’t be getting much more than the ride in Baby done however. You were getting your fill out of being cast in Supernatural. All you could think about was meeting Jared, Jensen, and Misha.  
Before you knew it, your hair was in two braids and you were switching sides of the trailer to get a scratch put on your neck.  
“So are you excited?” the make up artist asked joyfully.  
“Yes but also very nervous.” you giggled nervously.  
“Don’t worry.” she said. “I’m going to make you look good and that equals confidence!”  
You liked her you decided.

You had just finished putting your outfit on (which was a black lace top, some skinny jeans, black boots, and a green jacket) when the PA knocked on the door and dragged you to stage 5. That’s when you saw them. Jared and Jensen standing on the bunker set next to the director of the episode, Guy bee. They were talking as the lighting and other necessities were being adjusted.  
The PA pushed you towards the group. “Y/N!” said Guy pleasantly. “Right on time! Pleased to have you joining us!”  
“Thrilled to be here!” you said with a smile.  
“Jensen, Jared, this is Y/N!” Guy said with delight.  
Jared and Jensen shook your hands and smiled.  
“Nice to meet you-” you started before Guy cut you off.  
“So here’s how it’s going to work,” he said “you are going to enter behind Jared on his first line and make your way down the stairs until you reach the bottom. There, you are going to give this line right here and they will walk past you before Jensen offers you a seat. The rest of the scene you will be sitting. Pretty simple. We’ll run it a few times while they get camera angles and lighting setup and then it should take about fifteen minutes or so to shoot. Pretty simple.”  
“Okay.” you nodded fast taking in the new information.  
“We’ll start in five.” Guy said before heading off to talk with the sound operator, leaving you with Jared and Jensen.  
“Okay” you told yourself “remember to have confidence”  
“Hi!” you said to Jared and Jensen as confidently as possible.  
“Nice to meet you Y/N.” said Jared, “looking forward to working with you.”  
“You nervous?” Jensen asked.  
“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” you said kind of annoyed before you remember that you were talking to your idol, “I mean.. not that there’s anything wrong with you asking me that. You of all people can ask me that. You can ask me anything you want, really. Like when’s my birthday. I’m a Pisces just fwi. In case you wanted to ask that-”  
“So that’s a yes?” Jensen asked laughing, “you’re nervous?”  
“It doesn’t show does it?” you giggled trying to lighten the mood after your ramble.  
Jared and Jensen both laughed which put you at ease. “You’re funny.” said Jared.  
“Thank you.” you said, “I love your guy’s work. It’s an awesome show and I feel so lucky to be a part of it.”  
“Thanks.” said Jensen, “We’re glad we got a cute guest star and not a stuck up hollywood diva.”  
“Have you ever had a hollywood diva on set?” you asked.  
“Just Jensen.” Jared laughed.  
“What? No.” Jensen playfully hit him. “You better watch out Y/N. Jared likes you.”  
“Watch out?” you asked trying to hide your blush.  
“He’s had too much coffee and he’s gonna try to make this scene impossible for the both of us.” Jensen joked. Only he wasn’t joking.  
After running the scene and perfecting the blocking a couple times it was time to shoot it which was literally the hardest scene you have ever filmed. Not because of the script or blocking but because Jared tried so hard to make you laugh. You had made it down the stairs all in one shot so that was fine, but anytime you had to talk to Jared they filmed the scene over his shoulder and then your shoulder. And when they filmed over Jared’s shoulder, he was making every possible face in the book to make you laugh and the crew was busting up laughing. Being on a fun set definitely came with a price.  
“Why is the werewolf that killed Abby after me? It doesn’t make any sense.” you said biting your cheeks as to not laugh from Jared googly eyes.  
“Did you recognize the werewolf at all when he attacked you?” Jared said off camera as he made the funniest face you had seen all day.  
“Never seen him” you said right before totally breaking character and smiling. “Jared!” you said hitting him playfully like you had known him for years.  
“Okay, okay.” he said laughing.  
It took you two more takes but finally it was time to shoot over your shoulder and there was so much room for pay back, but that man was a literal rock. You made every face in the book guaranteed to make anyone laugh but Jared didn’t even flinch. Meanwhile, the whole crew and Jensen are cracking up as you make a fool of yourself trying to get Jared to laugh.  
Not too long after that you wrapped on that particular scene and it was time for lunch.  
“You should have seen your face.” you lied to Jared as you three walked to get lunch, “You were going to crack any second.”  
“Oh yeah?” he smiled at you.  
“Sorry Y/N.” said Jensen “The big guy laughs but he knows how to control it. You might want to start at level one.”  
“You mean with Misha?” you joked.  
Both Jared and Jensen busted up laughing at that one.  
“Aha!” you pointed at Jared, “Got it. Make fun of Misha and I get laughs.”  
“Now you’re catching on.” said Jensen.  
“You know,” said Jared, “something tells me that your character is going to be really liked.”  
“Really? What makes you say that?” you blushed.  
“Because last time we made a script change it was to keep Charlie on for another episode. Felicia Day was supposed to die in her debut episode too.”  
“Really? I didn’t know that. Wait-script change?” you asked truly anxious.  
“Well Jeremy’s talking to Guy and I think it’s about you.” Jared said pointing to Jeremy holding a plastic crate of freshly printed scripts that read, “Supernatural Season 12 episode 6 ‘I saw the sign’” (The episode you were working on)


	2. Location, location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you shoot on location with the guys and really start to feel a part of the family. Especially since the hype for your character is taking off and Jensen is tweeting about you.

Jeremy then, noticing your glance, made his way over to the three of you.  
“Hey guys, I’m glad you are getting along so well with the guest star!” he said to Jared and Jensen before turning to you and putting his hand out for you to shake. “Y/N, I’m afraid I haven’t introduced myself I’m-”

“Jeremy Carver.” you finished. “Huge fan.”

“Glad to hear it.” he said, “I’ve been watching you on set today and I have to say, you are taking this character in a different way than I wrote it.”

You looked to Jared and Jensen nervously then back at Jeremy, “Oh.” was all you go out.

“And I like it.” Jeremy said. You let the breath out you didn’t realize you were holding. “Your chemistry with Sam and Dean is definitely shown more than on paper since you and Jensen and Jared seem to be getting along well.”

“Cool!” you beamed and Jared smiled at you.

“Anyways, Bob, Guy, and I were talking, and this doesn’t happen to often, but how would you feel if we kept you on-as in not killed you? So maybe we could bring you back again next season maybe.”

“Wow!” you were so excited that you had actually made such an impression on the writers and director that they wanted to change the script. “Thank you!”

“Thank you.” said Jeremy, “While Jared and Jensen were finishing their scenes this morning, we just changed a few lines at the end so that you don’t die, but the plot isn’t altered that much.” He then handed you three the new pages he was putting out.

All you could do was smile and look excitedly down at the script in your hand. The future in your hands. 

“We left some room for improv.” said Jeremy, “You’re great together.” he then smiled and walked off back towards Guy.

“I’m not dying!” you exclaimed to Jared and Jensen.

“I know!” said Jensen mocking you by jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All during lunch, all you could do was reread the last scene that Carver had changed. Jared and Jensen had sort of ditched you to talk to some friends on the crew. I mean, you were sitting right next to them but they didn’t really talk much to you. What could you expect? You were still new and your nose was stuck in the script.

Finally it was time to shoot on location. It was about three in the afternoon but you knew you wouldn’t be shooting till about six since it takes like three hours to set up a scene filmed on location. You and everyone else drove out to this park in Vancouver which would serve supposedly as the scene of the crime, where the Winchesters would question you. Jared and Jensen were there before you so as soon as you pulled up you just saw a crowd across the street blocked by caution tape taking pictures. That used to be you. Now, you were on the other side of the caution tape.

Guy had just finished running the scene with you and a couple extras a few times and all you had left to do was wait for the lighting to be set up.

You turned to the guys with curiosity. “Do you ever just feel like making their day?” you asked not really aware of yourself.

“What do you mean?” asked Jared.

“Well those people wait hours in the cold just to see the top of your head with their cameras out and you could make their day by simpling waving.”

Jensen looked offended and then you turned to them, “Sorry I wasn’t trying to accuse you of being ignorant or anything it's just...you guys have the power to change people’s lives. That’s cool.”

Jared smiled. “With great power comes great responsibility.” Then he turned to the crowd which caused them to start chatting excitedly and then he waved and they all screamed.

You all three laughed and kind of fake plugged your ears. 

You smiled, “J2: changing lives with one wave at a time.”

Both of them smiled at you. “They changed our lives.” said Jensen.

“I wish I could have that kind of effect on people.” you giggled before looking down at your feet hiding your true honesty.

“You do.” said Jarrod. “I’ve only just met you and you’ve made me laugh so much you’d swear I drank ten red bulls.”

You blushed and looked at the both of them and really realized how thankful you were to be standing there opposite of them. You turned to the crowd across the street and sighed.  
“Watch this.” said Jensen. He grabbed you into a side hug and stuck his phone out for a selfie. After he took the picture of the two of you he started doing something with it on his phone that you couldn’t see.

“What are you doing?” you asked giggling.

“You’ll see.” he said. All of the sudden you heard vibrating in unison across the street and suddenly all the girl erupted into shrieks.

“Wha-” you started before Jensen handed you his phone. He had posted the selfie on twitter captioning it: “Shooting with one of my new best friends” and had tagged you in it. Suddenly, your phone buzzed with hundreds of new follows and tweets asking who you were and what you were doing on Supernatural. Suddenly, people knew you.

“Aw J.” you started to Jensen. He wrapped you in another side hug. 

“Try it now.” Jensen said.

You looked at him funny before realizing what he meant. You turned to the crowd and waved. Then, they all screamed.

“Now you can be apart of the bumper sticker” said Jared, “J2 and Y/N: Changing lives one wave at a time.”

You almost teared up at the line. These guys had just met you and they were already giving you the best day ever. They were truly the nicest human beings. “It was really as simple as a tweet?”

“Yeah, who said your episode had to air before you became part of the official SPN family?” Jared asked. “That was your initiation.”

You looked at them and knew that to them, it was just a tweet and just a gesture, but to you it was the world. They were just being nice, just being them. You couldn’t of asked for a better initiation into the SPN family. It had only been one day, but J2 had already changed your life.


	3. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the readers episode is finally airing and she gets to finally see how the audience likes her character. She also is invited to a viewing party with the SPN women!

Part 3

Time went by and after 8 days your time on Supernatural was done for now. You had made a lasting friendship with Jared and Jensen although you probably wouldn’t be seeing them for a long time. It was September so your episode wouldn’t air until November. You were really excited though. You took your plane back to LA and continued to work on other things such as other jobs and the web series you were writing. Once Jared texted you what’s up but that was it. You weren’t too sad though, because you knew you would see them again and reconnect with them again. You had all three promised to live tweet your episode. You had also taken multiple selfies with the guys and we're saving them for the special night.

November was approaching and you were getting more and more excited for your air date. You had been tweeting about it all week and your fans from your other work were tweeting you too. You had already been scheduled to appear on Afterbuzz to talk about the episode and needless to say, you were very excited. (Especially to have an excuse to tweet and talk to J2). Then, about a day or two before your air date (Monday) you got a dm from none other than Kathryn Newton.

K: Hey it’s Kat! I don’t know if you watch Supernatural too much but I play Claire on the show!  
You: Yes I do watch Supernatural! So excited to be talking to you!

K: Cool! You are getting a lot of hype for your air date. Are you excited?

You: Extremely excited!

K: Cool btw I loved you in “Dawn Awakening” !

You: Thanks! I’m a fan of your work too.

K: Thx :) Anyways, I heard they changed the script to keep your character on is that true?

You: Yep!

K: Awesome! It’s great to have another strong female on the show!

You: I know! Let’s just hope they don’t kill me off.

K: Well Ruth Connell, Alaina Huffman, Lisa Berry, and Kim Rhodes and I are all having our sort of annual viewing party on Wednesday and we were all wondering if maybe you wanted to come?

You: Oh yeah I follow you on snapchat! Sounds fun I’m there!

K: Cool!

Kathryn and you exchanged phone numbers and she texted you the details. Wow, had news of a strong female character really spread that fast? You doubted Kathryn would have invited you if she hadn’t already seen your work so you were very grateful for that. You were going to meet at this little cafe and hopefully join the wayward daughters.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fast forward and it’s Wednesday and you look great btw. Your hair was done and your eyebrows were on fleek. You didn’t look too fancy but not too casual either. You made flawless look easy which wasn’t a normal thing for you. You arrived at the cafe and it looked just like Kat’s snapchat story.

“Hi!” she said and ran up to you. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“Thanks so much for inviting me!” you giggled. Everyone else was sitting at the table talking. 

“You’re one of us now!” she said, “We always invite the newbies!”

“Oh.” you said, being inadvertently knocked down a few pegs. You had mistakenly thought you were special but no biggy this night was.

Kathryn was so sweet. She dragged you by the hand over to the table. “Everyone this is Y/N” she said.

“I know I follow her on twitter.” Kim said smiling. “I’m Kim.”

“Ruth” said Ruth “I love your outfit by the way.”

“Thank you.” you returned.

“And this is Lisa and Alaina.” they both smiled and waved.

Soon enough you were immersed in a Girls Night. You felt a little on the outside since you were new and didn’t know them very well but when the conversation flowed to the topic of set stories you had plenty to share.

“Yeah he does that” Alaina laughed after you shared the story about Jared making you laugh continuously.

“I’m snapchatting with Alaina, Kat, Kim, Lisa, and Y/N” said Ruth snapping, although she was still trying to get the hang of it. You all were in the background waving and kat was pumping her fists.

They all individually tweeted out: “Can’t wait for tonight’s episode with @Y/NL/N”  
and you tweeted. “Y’all ready for ‘I saw the sign’? Live tweeting!” You also saw Jared tweet out something similar. Jensen had yet to comment but you figured he’d be around shortly.

The episode started shortly with the initial werewolf attack and then the boys talking the bunker before reading up on it. Then, there you were at the crime scene (the park you shot at).  
All your new friends smiled at you as your character was introduced.

Then all of the sudden Jared tweeted: “Fun fact! It was raining hard core all afternoon and then it stopped as soon as @Y/NL/N arrived on set. Pretty supernatural if you ask me.”

You looked at it and smiled, you had to turn off your notifications after that because you were getting so many from even being mentioned in Jared’s tweet. You looked at the screen as your character, Rosemary, was being questioned by the boys:

(This part in asterisks is the scene at the park. You can skip over it if you want to. It’s kind of just to give you an idea. In between I put some of the cast and your tweets about the episode.)

* Sam and Dean walked up to Rosemary as she sat on the cold park bench staring at her friend being loaded onto a gurney, her heart ripped out. She didn’t look scared or concerned but she didn’t look happy or guilty either. She was focused.

“Hi, I’m Agent Sheeran and this is Agent Smith, FBI, we have a couple of questions to ask you about Abby’s murder.” Dean said displaying his and Sam’s badges. Rosemary eyed them carefully.

“What’s there to ask?” she asked. “It’s obviously a werewolf. Just like you’re obviously hunters.” she said narrowing her eyes.

“Wha-” Sam started before Rosemary cut them off.

“I know a fake badge when I see one.” She said smirking.*

Your tweet: The sass is strong with this one #supernatural @jarpad @jensenackles  
Jensen: RT The sass is strong with this one  
Jared: In reply to previous tweet: Just like @jensenackles is in real life

* “So you’re a hunter?” Sam asked eyeing her as if he didn’t believe it. She certainly didn’t look like hunter.

“No,” she said, “but my dad was.” She vaguely looked back at her friend.

“Right, so you wanna tell us what you know?” Dean asked.

“Do you wanna back the hell up and try a ‘sorry for your loss’? Rosemary said with a blast of attitude but Dean could tell that it was the grief talking as the girl was obviously hurt.

Dean sighed and said, “I’m sorry for your loss.”*  
Jared: Who run the world? @Y/NL/N  
You: In reply to Jared: Girls  
Jensen: Shut up you two. Dean was just being nice.  
Misha: or he was just scared of this girl. I would be.  
Jared: Rosemary maybe. Y/N’s a sweetheart.  
You: RT Y/N’s a sweetheart

* “You know, I really tried to stay away from this but somehow I’m sucked back in.” Rosemary sighed.

“Well, maybe you can help us help you.” Sam said sitting down next Rosemary.

“So you can gank that son of a bitch?” Rosemary turned.

“That’s kind of the plan yeah.” Dean said.

Rosemary stood up. “No, I did this to her and I’m gonna put that silver bullet in Jacob’s heart.”*

Misha: It’s confirmed. Hunters watch Twilight. #Supernatural

*“Woah” said Dean. “This isn’t your fault and I understand the need for revenge but-”

“But what?” Rosemary asked. 

“Rose,” said Sam, “If you really want to get away from this life, the last thing you want to do is go after this thing.”

“Agents.” said the sheriff of the town, “You think you can give Rosie here a ride home? I thinks she’s had enough grief for one day.”

“Of course.” Sam said waving as Rosemary rolled her eyes.

“You wanna put away the attitude?” Dean said sternly.

“You wanna put away the booze?” Rosemary said crossing her arms.  
Dean looked taken back and Rosemary raised her eyebrows with a smirk. Sam just laughed before Rose started walking towards the car. Sam and Dean stayed behind a little, Sam still smiling.

“I don’t like her.” said Dean still crossed.

“Sure.” said Sam sarcastically before following Rosemary to the car.*  
Ruth: I ship it #Deamary  
Kat: RT Ruth’s tweet  
Lisa: RT Ruth’s tweet  
Misha: RT Ruth’s tweet  
Alaina: RT Ruth’s tweet  
You: RT #Deanmary*  
(If you want more on the episode you starred in and the tweets that go along with it I’ll post it on an extended post :) I kinda just did it for fun)

Throughout the episode hundreds of tweets were flooding in. Almost all of them were praising you. Deanmary slowly became your two characters ship name although Rosammy was also a thing. The only hate you got was from those hardcore Destial shippers that didn’t want Rosemary to end up with Dean. However, most of those shippers liked your character and just didn’t believe that Deanmary was a thing. After all, it’s not like the characters were very romantic with each other. The most they did was subtle flirting.

By the end of the night your twitter feed was full of retweets and answers to fans questions. You had posted a picture of you and Jared standing back to back with dramatic stares during the shooting of the climatic fight scene. Jared had posted the same. You had also posted a picture you took after you wrapped of your Winchester sandwich. The CW had posted that on their Supernatural twitter page, commending you for your hard work. You had instantly become a fan favorite. You were also now a wayward daughter. You were on cloud 9. All you wanted to do was hug Jared and Jensen through the screen for being awesome and giving you such good promotion. You didn’t want to come off this. You had made some really good friends with the other women, the boys, and the crew. You didn’t want to give it up for one second. Tomorrow you already had an interview on Afterbuzz about the episode.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Extended feature (This is a part of the episode. You can skip over it if you want to):  
Rosemary walked up to the shiny black chevy impala the boys drove with Sam and Dean seconds behind her. The moon glistened on the paint.

“Nice car.” said Rosemary emotionless before hopping into the impala and sliding over to the left side of the car.

* You: Glad Rosie has good taste in cars. #Supernatural  
Misha: in reply to you: Glad Dean has good taste in women. #Supernatural #Deanmary @jensenackles*

“Thanks” said Dean hesitantly before he and Sam got in and Dean started up the engine to drive Rose home. Minutes of awkward silence followed as Rose stared vacantly out the window before Sam cut in.

“So, you gonna tell us anything about you?”

“Nope.” said Rose without turning her gaze from the window.

* Misha: What’s so interesting out the window @Y/NL/N  
You: A camera that somehow stayed on with @jensenackles driving 60 mph  
Jensen: It was an intense scene @mishacollins @Y/NL/N*

“Okay I don’t know what crawled up your ass-” Dean started.

*Misha: I know what will  
Jared: @mishacollins No more paper porn Misha*

“Try my friend getting slaughtered by a werewolf.” Rose cut it overpowering Dean. “That tends to have an effect on a person.”

“We’re here to help you with that believe it or not.” Dean fought back

“Not.” said Rose with enficess before turning back towards the window.

Sam turned back to Rose, trying to read between the lines of her attitude, “You don’t trust us.” he said.

Again she turned to him with annoyance “Can you blame me? You’re hunters.”

* Jared: Come on, you don’t trust this face? @Y/NL/N  
You: I wouldn’t trust Sam or Dean to take care of a baby that had the ability to take care of itself.  
Ruth: Ouch. Do you need ice for that burn there boys? *

 

“Yeah I’m guessing you had some bad experiences with hunters?” Dean asked getting annoyed himself with the girl who seemed all to parallel with him.

“Yahtzee.” Rose said confirming his theory.

* Jensen: Now where have I heard the phrase before?  
Misha: I believe in the old family style game entitled “Yahtzee”*

 

“Well we aren’t them.” said Sam trying to sympathize.

“Hunters kill.” Rosemary declared with force.

“That’s the job description.” Dean remarked before Rosemary stepped over him louder.

“And they don’t care who gets hurt in the crossfire” she made a point of saying.

Sam felt the tension between the two and began to understand Rose, “Hunters-we- are supposed to keep people like you safe.” he reasoned.

“Like you kept my dad safe?” she said and he paused as silence fell over the impala. She realized there was no going back from that line. She waited on what to say before continuing “His friends, fellow hunters, turned on him, killed him.” she then looked back out the window . Again, shutting down.

Sam waited a beat before saying, “Half of the bumper sticker is saving people.”

Dean began to see through the girl’s tough exterior as well. “ And I’m sorry about what happened to your dad. But I promise, we’re going to keep you safe” he said truthfully.

* Misha: Can you feel the love tonight? I feel a song coming on.*

But that didn’t last long, as soon as Rosemary got out of the impala out to her house she was jumped by what seemed to be a werewolf. 

* You: @mishacollins You were saying?*

It was on top of her, mouth inches from her face and she held it off as long as she could with it’s drool dripping onto her face. Sam and Dean got there in an instant and knocked the thing off of her since their weapons were in the trunk. The werewolf then ran away. Rosemary looked up at the boys who kept their promise which was a surprise to her.

* Ruth: Great timing boys but maybe a silver bullet would have been nice.*

(Commercial break)

Rosemary followed Sam and Dean down the stairs of the bunker.

“You’ll be safe here for now.” he said smiling.

“Mi casa es su casa?” Rose sarcastically remarked as she stopped at the bottom of the steps and took a good long look at the amazing bunker she had stepped into.

“Yeah, as long as that werewolf is after you, it might be smart to for you to stay here until we figure it out.” Sam said before heading into the library.  
* Misha: Permission to switch to team #Rosammy?*

“Okay.” Rose nodded, understanding her situation better.

Dean closed in behind her, “Does this mean you trust us?” he smiled thinking he finally caught her being nice.

She looked taken back before regaining her ground with a “hell no” that sent her walking past Dean to sit at the table with Sam. Leaving Dean speechless.

* Misha: I revoke that last tweet. I’m hardcore shipping #Deanmary now*

Times passed as Dean had joined them and they all three talked about possible theories for a while.

“Why would the same werewolf that killed Abby be after me? It doesn’t make any sense.” Rose said turning to Sam with a true look of confusion on her face.

* Jared: Hey @Y/NL/N remember this scene?  
You: I try to forget it  
Jared: How can you forget something so gag reel worthy.  
You: I swear Padalecki…*

“Did you recognize the werewolf that attacked you?” Sam asked.

“Never seen him before.” Rose said truthfully.

“Well” Sam paced himself, “your dad might have knew him.”

“What?” Dean and Rose both asked at the same time.

* You: It took @jensenackles and I three times to get that perfectly on time because Jared kept mouthing it a beat before to mess us up.*

“Well hunters kids are often attacked on account of monsters getting revenge on the hunters. We could start there.” Sam suggested.

“Yeah.” Rose said mind wandering.

“I left my laptop in the car.” Sam said getting up, “I’ll be right back,” and he excited.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked noticing the sorrow in Rose’s eyes.

“It’s just…” Rose started, “It really is my fault that Abby was killed. She got in the way. I’m just as bad as a hunter.”

“I’ll try not to take that to heart.” Dean tried to joke before recognizing her guilt as easily as an old friend. “Hey this is not on you. It comes with the life.”

“Yeah but I don’t want the life. My dad-” she started before Dean cut her off.

“You want to talk daddy issues, my dad raised me in the life and I’ve realized that there’s no getting out of it.”

“Yeah well my dad,” she paused as if to find the right words, “used to condemn hunting. He didn’t want to raise me in this life. He kept me away from hunting.”

“Your dad was smart.” said Dean taking a sip of beer.

“My dad was betrayed.” She said to Dean, her last word ringing in his ears, “I wouldn’t call that smart.” she looked away.

“Sweetheart,” said Dean leveling with her, “I get it. Believe me I get it. Your dad was too trusting and that got him killed so now you are afraid to trust anyone, but you’ve got to. Otherwise, you’ll be all alone.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Rose said putting her walls up again and Dean couldn’t help but see himself in her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted when Sam came in bearing good news. 

“So get this”

(Commercial break)

* Jensen: I think @Y/NL/N did an amazing job on this scene and was super easy to work off of.  
You: It’s almost easy when there is so much talent opposite of me.  
Jared: You mean me right?  
You: Both of you!  
Ruth: You are so sweet @Y/NL/N*

That’s all I’m really gonna put unless you guys specifically ask for more! It’s just like a short little extra!


	4. After Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader does an interview about her spn episode and gets some exciting news!

It hadn’t even been 24 hours and you were already blowing up in the Supernatural fandom. People were shipping your character and Dean, your character and Sam, you were now great friends with some of the other women of Supernatural, you had successfully just come off an awesome tweeting spree with Jared and Jensen, and now you had a live interview about the episode on Afterbuzz. You were sitting opposite a lovely young interviewer and you had your headphones on with a big bee shaped mike in front of you. The camera man had just told you that you were live.

“Hi everyone I’m Tracy Bird and welcome to Afterbuzz!” said the interviewer, “Today I’m joined with Y/N L/N and we are going to be talking about Supernatural season 12 episode 6, “I saw the sign.”

“Hi!” you said waving at the camera.

“You can find me on twitter @tracybirdie29” said Tracy, “Y/N, where can they find you?”

“You can find me @Y/NL/N” you said with a smile.

“I have to tell you,” said Tacy putting her hand on the table, “I tuned in to your twitter party last night and it was almost as entertaining as the episode.”

You giggled, “It was really us all just hanging out over social media.”

Tracy smiled, “Okay so for this episode we didn’t really get much news on this season’s big bad but it was still a great break from that and we got a new fan favorite. Do you want to tell us about your character?”

“Yeah,” you smiled, “I play Rosemary and she is this very independent young hunter’s daughter with extreme trust issues because her dad was killed by his hunter friends. So when her friend turns up dead and Sam and Dean are on the case, you can imagine the kind of trust issues against trust issues relationship that goes on there.”

“Wow, it’s like you quoted the synopsis!” Tracy joked and you both laughed. “So, I have a question that I’m sure you’ve been asked a lot but how do you feel about people saying that you are the new Charlie?”

“Well,” you started trying to be as careful as possible, “Charlie and Rosemary are both very unique and different characters and I don’t think their traits and attributes are very similar at all. However, in the way that they are being compared as having a special bond with Sam and Dean I thinks it’s safe today that that connects them. But no one will replace Charlie.”

“Well said.” Tracy said, “I have heard that you were actually going to be killed off but they changed the script for you.”

You nodded, “yep.”

Tracy turned to the camera, “And for those of you who don’t know, putting out new pages with as short notice as that is very rare and only happens on few occasions.”

“Yeah, I remember walking with, uh, Jared and Jensen” you said smiling at the memory, “and Jeremy Carver literally came up to me and was like ‘I like you so we aren’t killing you’.”

“That’s awesome!” said Tracy, “Speaking of Jared and Jensen, you guys seem to be pretty close. What’s that like?”

You smiled, “Both Jared and Jensen are phenomenal guys and I think the fact that we clicked together so well really...helped me bring the character to life and keep the character alive.”

“Any fun set stories?” Tracy asked.

You told her the one about Jared making you laugh continuously and then you told her another one. “Yeah so, it was the last scene I had to shoot which just so happened to be the goodbye scene because we didn’t get the right footage or something the previous day,” you said, “and so for me it really was like ‘goodbye for now’. So I was kind of sad that I would have to be on a plane in couple of hours heading back to LA. So after we filmed the scene, Jensen and Jared literally locked me in my trailer and canceled my Uber so that I couldn’t leave.”

Tracy laughed, “They canceled your uber?”

“Yeah I know, who does that?” you joked, “So I’m in the trailer yanking on the doorknob-and it’s a guest star trailer so it’s really tiny- and Jared and Jensen are making silly faces through the window and I’m semi claustrophobic so I was seriously yelling at them to let me out.”

“Did you get them back?” Tracy asked.

“We'll see, after they canceled the uber I had to rush to the airport and so I didn’t really have time to get them back. But if the writers ever invite me back. I promise you I’ll get revenge.”

“I’m 99% sure they’ll bring you back!” Tracy beamed which made you feel really good, “I loved how Rosemary was so badass and had so much attitude but she really had reason for being that way.”  
“Yeah,” you agreed, “in someway having an initial backstory is good and sometimes it’s bad if you give it all away too soon and I’m glad the writers gave a hint of backstory but left it open for adding on to it later.”

“I agree.” said Tracy, “Now on to probably the biggest question, Rosammy or Deanmary?”

You kind of let out a sigh with a smile as you honestly didn’t know the direction you wanted to answer.

Tracy elaborate, “It seems at the moment that because her and Dean seem so parallel and understanding of each other that Deanmary is gonna be canon but on the other hand, having too many similarities may be a negative side effect in terms of romance and Dean and Rose may form a sibling bond. Also, Sam and Rose are just so dang cute.”

“I…” you started, “honestly don’t know where the writers might go with that. We all know where they could go but I think as of this episode, Rose and the boys are definitely just friends and for Rose that’s a big step because of her trust issues thing. But….if I had to pick who she had more of a connection with I’d have to say Dean. But, like you said, that could also turn into a brother-sister sort of deal.”

“Well we are definitely hoping to see Rosemary in the future!” Tracy smiled and the two of you then went into the details of the episode and about an hour later it was time to wrap up. 

“Thank you so much for joining me today!” Tracy said after the camera stopped rolling. 

“No, thank you!” you said before your phone started buzzing. You looked at the screen and saw that it was Kathy, your agent. You waved goodbye to Tracy before taking the call.

“Hello?” you said smiling after the happiness of the interview. 

“Just saw Afterbuzz,” said Kathy, “got you great publicity. I’m telling you, that last job really gave you a boost.”

“I know!” you said excitedly.

“Anyways, it opened some doors for you. I have three things to brief you on. First, Tim Burton is directing a live action movie musical around the Nightmare before Christmas and I got you an audition for Sally in two weeks!”

“Really?” you exclaimed, “Cool! I’ve alway wanted to do Disney!”

“Also, you’ve been invited to Pasadena Supernatural Convention next weekend and we can totally clear your schedule for that. It will be great publicity.”  
“Yes! I am definitely in for that!” you exclaimed excited to spend more time with your new Supernatural buddies and finally see Jared and Jensen again.”

“Okay and I’ve saved the best for last. Supernatural is bringing you back for episode 18 and you are shooting in February and it has been hinted that if they sign on for another season, you might go from guest star to recurring character!”

“NO WAY!” you exclaimed jumping up and down at all your newfound success. Little did you know that happiness doesn’t last forever.


	5. Convention Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader attends her first convention as part of the cast becoming friends with Richard, Rob, Matt, and Osric as well a many fans.

You were in the cab with Kathy, your agent/publicist heading to Pascon. 

“Now remember, keep your name clean.” Kathy briefes you, “No profanity, no talking about shooting the next episode. We want to keep that between us for now until you actually shoot it. A lot can happen in three months. Absolutely nothing about your audition for Disney. If you don’t book that and the fans know about it, you lose them.”

“Got it.” you said taking mental notes.

“And remember-” started Kathy.

“Got it.” you finished, “have fun.”

“No.” said Kathy, “look like you are having fun but actually promote yourself. Be likeable.”

“Oh,” you said grabbing your bag as the cab approached the hotel parking lot.

“And absolutely no sweating or sneezing.” Kathy said pushing her glasses up on her nose.

“How is that even possible?” you asked.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Kathy smiled. Suddenly, your red cosplay makeup fell out of your bag. “What’s that?”

“Before, when I used to go to conventions, I’d see people cosplaying and I know some of the cast does it so I thought it might be fun.”

“What is cos-play?” Kathy questioned.  
“Costumes.” you said already knowing what Kathy would say.

“I’ve picked out your outfits already. No cos...co...whatever you said.” Kathy said as the cab parked.

“Fine.” you shrugged, even though you’d probably do it anyway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walked into the green room at the venue after lunch on Friday and were greeted by a few familiar faces and a few new ones. Ruth and Kat were there but so were the cast you hadn’t met in person.

You walked over to the table where they were all talking. “Hi Y/N!” said Osric Chau, whom you only knew as Kevin Tran.

“Hi!” you said “How’d you know my name?”

“When you are part of family, you know everyone’s names.” said Richard Speight walking over to you with his moustache draping over his funny smile.

“I’m part of the family?” you asked telling yourself not to let any tears of happiness let loose. 

“You are now!” said Kat running over and giving you a hug. “Everyone already knows you. You already know Ruth. Y/N this is-”

“Osric, Speight, Rob, and Matt.” you said with excitement, “I watch the show and may or may not have researched this past year’s conventions.”

Everyone laughed, “Nice to meet you.” said Matt. They were all sitting except for you, Kat, and Richard. Ruth motioned for you to take a seat next to her.

“We’re making Thanksgiving cards.” said Rob. “We’re going to auction them off to the fans later.”

“Sounds fun!” you said grabbing a piece of construction paper. 

“She’s a crafter!” Speight announced, “finally someone who’s willing to craft!”

You giggled, “No one else appreciated glitter?”

“No, he had to force us to.” Osric chimed in.  
“That’s pretty complex for someone who isn’t too into this.” you said pointing at Osric’s creation.

“This old thing? No one will get it, it’s-” Osric started before you cut him off.

“Beast Boy, from Teen Titans?” you finished.

“Yeah, you watch that?” Osric said surprised.

“Ew no.” you said watching his face drop, “I watched the original. Not that new cartoon network version. I’m talking good old Boomerang.”

“Glad you have good taste.” Osric laughed.

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about.” Ruth said causing everyone to laugh.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Rich asked, “I couldn’t understand you with that accent.”

That caused everyone, including Ruth, to laugh. You were interrupted when a tall blond man holding a clipboard walked in.

“Okay. We have autos in 15 and photo ops at 3. Then remember to be ready for karaoke tonight! We have a lot of guests this year! We are this close to breaking fire code for how many people can be in the room.”

The man then walked out and everyone started to finish their crafting up and started making sure they looked good. 

“So when’s everyone else getting here?” you asked, curious about Jared and Jensen.

“Misha and Mark will be flying in tomorrow morning and hopefully Jared and Jensen will get here tomorrow night or early Sunday.” Osric told you flashing a smile.

Everyone started to head out of the room. You gathered yourself and walked out last but Osric waited up for you.

“I saw your Afterbuzz interview.” he said causing you to blush, “Did they actually lock you in your trailer and cancel your Uber?”

“Yeah, I definitely need to get them back sometime” you laughed at the thought.

“I’ve got an idea.” said Richard whom you didn’t realize was listening in. “You should crash their panel and make them own up to it.”

“Oh yeah.” you said, “and maybe I could warn them about what I have planned.” you said rubbing your hands together in a fake malicious way.

“Oh the fans would love that!” said Rob.

You all took your seats at the tables for signing autographs before they let the fans in. Ruth was on your right and Osric on your left.

“Do you know if Felicia’s doing a panel?” Ruth asked Osric behind you.

“No, I think she’s only doing karaoke.” said Osric.

“Wait Felicia’s coming?” you asked excited. 

“Yeah maybe you could sing with her tonight!” Ruth said excitedly.

“You sing?” Osric asked admiringly

“Well-” you started not wanted to really brag.

“I’ve heard she’s got an audition for Disney.” Ruth said as Osric applauded. The rest of the cast was now listening in.

“How did you know?” you asked knowing that if this got out Kathy would be really mad at you.

“Afterbuzz put something out about it.” Ruth said.

“They must have eavesdropped on my phone call.” you said to yourself. “Can you guys keep this on the down low? It’s not a sure thing.”

“Of course” said Osric right as the red sea parted and the fans came rushing in.

A line was formed in front of each of you. Lots of girls were lined up in front of Osric, Rich, Rob, Kat, Matt, and Ruth. Not so many people in front of you but your autos were cheaper so hopefully once people finished getting everyone else's autograph, they’d line up for you.

A girl in a cute Hot Topic Cas dress was first in line. “Hi!” she squealed.

“Hi!” you said, “I love your dress!”  
She blushed, “Thank you!” she said handing you a drawing of you and Jensen.

“Did you draw this?” you asked astonished.

“Yeah.” she said “It’s Deanmary.”

“It’s amazing!” you said as you wrote in marker at the bottom: This is amazing- “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Cecelia” she said as you wrote her name and signed the picture.

Many more fans lined up and you got to sign more autos and meet so many more amazing people. Eventually, your line was all through. Everyone else still had about twenty people in theirs. Every now and then, once someone would finish getting an autograph they’d come over and get yours.

“Don’t feel bad. Next convention, I bet your line will be packed.” said Osric as he finished signing his name on a pokemon t-shirt.

“Next convention?” you asked.

“Y/N you were in one episode and you already got invited to Pascon. And with your personality, people will definitely love your panel. There’s no question you’ll be signing autos at the next convention.”

“Thanks Osric.” you said but you still felt a little left out put because he had to pull out of the conversation to have one with a fan who’d been waiting in line all this time. That was fine but you still felt out of place. He was probably right though.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You spent the next hour or so taking fun pictures with fans. You gained so much energy from them and their smiles. Some were even crying because they identified with Rosemary. THEY WERE CRYING. Your character had touched them and that was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Eventually the room cleared out and it was time for a quick dinner before karaoke. Everyone was chatting and grabbing water.

“That was amazing.” you said still in awe of seeing the thumbs behind the tweets in real life.

“I took a picture with someone who’s mom has cancer and she said that every night her and her mom watch Supernatural to cheer her up.” said Rob.

“It’s so great when you can be apart of something that has that kind of effect.” Ruth agreed.

“Y/N’s apart of it now.” said Rich putting his arm around you in a friendly way.

“It’s so weird.” you said.

“What is?” Kat asked.

“They’re all real.” you said and everyone laughed, “I mean up until now it could have been monkies tweeting me and I wouldn’t know it, but to actually see their faces and hear their stories. It’s just…”

“Amazing?” Osric finished.

“So amazing.” you concluded.

“Wait till you really get to talk to them.” said Matt


	6. Shut Up and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader participates in a karaoke night with fans and makes so many new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N/N: Your nickname

Whoever said you can’t become best friends with someone you just met is seriously disturbed. Maybe it was how similar the two of you were or how similar your relationships were with the cast but you and Felicia just clicked. She had met up with everyone for dinner before the show and you guys immediately drew into conversation about her webseries “The Guild” and not only that but she had watched a few of your vlogs on Youtube as well. Needless to say, by the time you got back to the venue it had been like you were friends for years. Maybe you were a bit tipsy but it almost seemed that way with Osric too and everyone else. Maybe it was because they were so welcoming but all reasons aside, your first karaoke night was about to become something you would never forget.

“Please welcome to the stage one of our newest cast mates, Y/N L/N!” said Rich as you went out on the stage ready to sing a rocking duet with Rob Benedict backed up by Louden Swain.

“What are we singing Robbie?” you asked adjusting the mike stand.

“What do you want to sing Y/N/N?” said Rob tuning his guitar.

“Surprise me.” you said confidently as the crowd cheered.

“Oh this will.” said Rich as he whispered something to Rob.

Usually at a Supernatural convention classic rock was the theme but something told you Rich just told Rob to break the rules.

Rob whispered something to the band and all of the sudden you hear a beat that you won’t get out of your head all weekend. 

Louden Swain starts playing Taylor Swift’s “Shake it off”

The crowd cheers as Rob comes up to the mike. “Let’s see your Taylor Swift.”

“I got this.” you announced as you started to sing the song, but you ignored the lyrics surprising everyone and caused the crowd to cheer when you sang the Hillywood Supernatural Parody version. Rob put his head back and laughed at your witty impromptu move.

Osric couldn’t help himself and joined you and Rob on the chorus. 

“The angels gonna play play play play play. And the demons gonna hate hate hate hate hate!”

Next thing you know Felicia is on the stage dancing an upbeat tango sort of thing with you to the beat. Osric grabs Matt from off stage and starts doing the same thing. Meanwhile, Rob is just jamming out on this guitar. Felicia spins you away and Matt catches you and Felicia joins Osric. Next thing you know, both couples are in a comedic dance battle. Good thing you're a horrible dancer (said no one ever). Matt attempted to lift you but you awkwardly crumbled and he lifted half of you. Felicia, seeing this, lifted Osric by his waist awkwardly and had to put him down immediately. The music then shifted from “Shake it off” to the tango. The crowd was cheering and laughing hysterically as this scene took place. Then almost as if it were choreographed Matt and Osric spun you and Felicia almost at the same time to where you spun across the stage over to Osric and Felicia went with Matt. Your hand was now in Osric’s sweaty hand. You laughed. Rich ran on stage and stuck a flower that you could have sworn was the from the vase in the green room in your mouth. You and Osric then did a perfect tango and as the music came to a close, Matt and Osric dipped you and Felicia simultaneously on the last beat of the song. It was perfect timing.

You were laughing so hard as everyone joined you on stage to say goodbye to the audience after a long night.

“You’re gonna be here for the Saturday night special right?” Osric asked as you all waved at the crowd.

“If it’s anything like this then definitely!” you giggled.

“It’s even better when Jensen gets up here!” Osric smiled.

You all walked off the stage and you were sad that you would have to waste anytime at all sleeping. All you wanted to do was hang out with your newfound friends, connect with old ones, and meet fans. You couldn’t wait. 

Everyone was back in the green room talking about what just went on. Felicia just couldn’t stop laughing. 

“That was so perfect!” she said grabbing your hands all giddy.

“I know!” you returned the excitement, “I’m a horrible dancer but these guys got skills!”

“Someone better have recorded that!” Felicia laughed.

“At this rate,” said Matt, “It will probably be on Youtube tomorrow morning.”

“I looked so ridiculous.” said Osric.

“Hey I looked ridiculous.” you said punching his arm in a friendly way, “I’m the newcomer. You guys can win them over no matter what you do.”

“I think you’ve earned that title too.” said Matt putting his arm around you.

“You guys sweating?” said Ruth as her and Kat walked up to the group.

“I don’t sweat, I glisten!” you joked even though you actually had two large pit stains. But you didn’t mind, because so did everyone else.

Rich and Rob walked off stage after closing the night. Immediately after they got off all they could do was laugh. “Did you like the added touch?” asked Rich.

“Oh you mean the thorns in my tongue?” you asked referring to the flower Richard had put in your mouth even though there were no thorns.

“There were thorns?” he asked laughing.

“No” you laughed, “Thanks goodness.”

Rich’s phones then went off in his pocket and he went into another part of the room to answer it. “Speight” he answered.

After this, everyone else took note that it was time to wrap up and so they all started gathering their stuff and calling cabs. All except Osric. He walked up to you and you were still beaming from the previous excitement.

“When’s your panel tomorrow?” Osric asked walking with you.

“10 am I think.” you said. You’d have to check with Kathy.

“So will you be here by 9?” he asked.

“Yeah why?” you asked.

“Well that’s the time I get here.” he said “Maybe I could bring you coffee or something.”

“Yeah,” you said taking note of his sudden shyness, “That sounds good.”

“Cool!” he said, “Oh, what’s your order?”

Felicia then came up behind you and you a big hug. “I’ve got to hit the airport but text me when you finish the script for your web series, I’d love to proof it!”

“Aww you’re leaving? Okay I will.” you hugged back.

She then hugged Osric and proceeded to hug everyone else. Rich got off the phone. 

“Hey you need a ride?” asked Rich, “I got to pick up Mark and Misha right now anyways.”

“Yeah, thanks Rich.” said Felicia and the two walked out.

“Oh yeah Mark and Misha will be here tomorrow!” you said excitedly.

“You’ll love them.” Osric said. 

“I already do.” you said smiling.


	7. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader does her first panel but when nerves seem to be taking over, who swoops in and comes to the rescue?

“And then I hear this crack right? Then I look down and I had broken Jared’s arm.” said Osric laughing. The two of you kind of isolated yourselves with your coffee in the green room. Everyone else was scattered about.

“Oh I heard about that.” you laughed, “That’s why he had a sling for the beginning of season 10 right?”

“Yeah.” he laughed.

“Great job Osric.” You said sarcastically, “You put those ninja skills to good use.”

“Wanna see some cool moves?” He asked.

Everyone perked their heads up as if their names had been called. “No.” they all shouted.

“What?” He said surprised. “I’ve got to show Y/N.” He said standing up. He then proceeded to do a whirlwind of kicks and punches before picking his coffee up and panting.

Suddenly a hand came behind him and grabbed the coffee from his hands and took a sip. “You don’t need anymore caffeine.” said Misha Collins laughing.

“Hey” you said smiling at Misha and waving.

“Hey Y/N” he said, “Cool to meet you in person instead of scrolling through your twitter feed for hours.”

“What?” 

“What?”

You narrowed your eyes at Misha for a second before you both laughed it off.

Mark Sheppard then walked into the green room, “Oi oi oi oi oi.” He said with frown.

“What’s up?” Rob asked.

“That flight really did a number on my back.” Mark said laughing in pain.

“I was fine.” said Misha.

“You brought 10 cushions.” said Mark.

You giggled. “Oh yeah,” said Misha, “this is the newbie I was telling you about.”

You blushed that Misha had been talking about you. “Please to meet you-” Mark said putting his hand out.

“Y/N” you finished for him shaking his hand.

“Y/N that’s right. I have yet to watch your episode but I’ve heard spectacular things about you from Misha and the guys of course.”

“The guys?” You asked hopeful.

“Yeah, Jensen and Jared.” said Mark.

The blonde guy came in again. “Hey Y/N, just letting you know, your panel starts in 10.”

“Thank you 10.” You said as the blonde guy nodded and left. You then realized that you should probably learn his name. You decided to pretend his name was Jeffery for now. It would bother you all day if you didn’t put a name to him. Why did it bother you so much? Was it because you were nervous? No, you couldn’t be nervous, you never got nervous. You looked down at your coffee. That must be what was giving you the stomache ache. You weren’t nervous, you were just extremely excited. Right. Maybe you were-

“Nervous?” asked Misha putting a hand on your shoulder and bringing you out of you thoughts.

“What?” You blew it off as fake as ever. “No way.”

“Well good. It’s only gonna be a entire room of people who look up to you and will watch your every move.”

“Oh.” you said letting the nerves take over again.

“I’m kidding.” said Misha putting his arm around you. “Or am I?”

“Everyone is nervous for their first panel.” said Osric. “You’ll do great.”  
You smiled at him. He was right. All you had to do was talk.

“No sneezing.” came Kathy’s voice from the back of your mind.

“Remember,” her voice haunted your mind, “look like you're having fun, but really be promoting yourself.”

Was that sweat under your arms? No, you weren’t allowed to sweat. You got this, you told yourself.

“Yes you do.” said Richard laughing.

“Oh did I say that last part out loud?” you asked.

“Hey, I could go out there with you for the first few minutes if you want?” Osric asked noticing your sudden burst of nerves.

“Why should you get to go out with her?” asked Misha. 

“Because I asked first.” Osric smiled.

“Good sir, I challenge you to a duel.” Misha joked.

“Not a good idea Misha, you need your arm.” you said as everyone laughed but your laughter was caused by nerves. “I appreciate the offer but I can do it.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s so great to see all your smiling faces!” you said alone on the stage looking out at a room full of amazing fans. Although, the lights were so bright, you couldn’t see that far back. “I have to admit, I was a little nervous about doing my first panel.” You laughed.

“We love you Y/N!” A fan shouted.

“I love you too!” you said feeling the nerves flush away. “I guess we should get to some questions. I’ll go over here.” you pointed to a lovely girl dressed as Sheriff Jody.

“Hi Y/N! My name is Jessica!” She said waving.

“Hi Jessica! Or should I say Sheriff Jody?” You said smiling.

She giggled, “Um my question for you is, what was it like working with Jared and Jensen?”  
“Well,” you said smiling as you looked through files of memories, “the rumors about them are definitely true. They are sweethearts. First time I met them was before we shot the bunker scene and we instantly just clicked. They really made me feel welcome and they are just a whole lot of fun to be around. No doubt you guys heard about the pranking?”

Some people cheered and others shook their heads so you went ahead and recapped Jared making faces and causing you to break and the whole trailer prank.

“Thank you!” Jessica said laughing.

“No, thank you!” You said before turning to the questioner on your left.

“I’m Yasmine.” said the girl shaking. “Are you a Dean girl or a Sam girl?”

“Hi Yasmine. You have such a pretty name I’m so jealous.” You said as she smiled. “I don’t know honestly. I think I’m a Cas girl but that’s just me.” You joked your way out of the question. “No, I haven’t really thought about it.”

“What about Rosemary?” She asked. 

“Good question.” You said. “That’s a good question for the writers.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your panel was going fairly well you thought until one question approached that you didn’t know how to answer.

“Will you be coming back to Supernatural?”

You weren’t supposed to give that away but you didn’t want to lie either. You had to think quick.

“Again,” you cautioned yourself, “that answer lies in the hands of the writers.”

You could feel yourself clamming up and getting nervous again. Suddenly the whole crowd cheered and you wondered why. You hadn’t said anything worth cheering about. Then you saw the shadow and two big hand wrapped around you eyes. 

The crowd laughed and cheered. You honestly had no idea who it was. It could be Matt, Mark, Misha, Speight, Rob, or Osric. You put the microphone to your lips.

“Misha?” You guessed.

“Nope” came Osric’s distinctive voice.

“Osric.” You said more confidently.

“Nope” came Misha’s voice.

The hands were removed and you turned to see both of them. Osric, with a piece of pie.

“We tied the duel.” Misha laughed before Richard ran on stage and gave them mikes.

You busted out laughing before Misha and Osric attacked you in a huge hug. That’s when the camera’s really flashed.

“I heard,” said Misha walking the stage, “these two were drunk as can be at karaoke last night.”

“Buzzed.” You corrected laughing.

“Y/N you are almost as bad as Jensen and Jared.” He said.

“Says that man who challenged me to a duel a half hour ago.” said Osric.

“Touche” said Misha and everyone laughed.

“We’re all a little mad here.” you said in a fake british accent.

Osric then put a finger into the whipped cream of his pie and dabbed it on your nose as you tried to lick it off. You giggled.

“Get a room.” said Misha.

“Get a life.” You joked.

The crowd gasped and then cheered as Misha came and licked the whipped cream from your nose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Misha’s panel later that day, he was asked what you were like and he responded, “Well, her nose tastes like pie.”

You scrolled through hundreds of twitter posts about you and found perfectly timed pictures from your panel. You lay in bed retweeting everything with the #pascon. You even found a cute picture with Osric and you laughing as Misha licked pie off your nose. You also found that a fan had tweeted Jim Michaels if Rose was a Sam or Dean girl and even he responded, “She’s definitely a Winchester girl.” That made you blush hoping they would write you in to be a love interest for one of the boys. The only question was, which one?


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is finally reunited with J2! Which means, it’s time to prank them back! With some help of course!

“Y/N!” Jared called wrapping you in a hug as he entered the green room. “Long time no see!”

“Hey!” you said excitedly. You truly were happy to see them.

“You miss us?” Jared joked.

“Jared Padalecki, I was dying without you.” you said sarcastically and he laughed.

“Hey kiddo!” said Jensen giving you another big bear hug. He smelled good, you noted.

“You smell good.” You accidentally said out loud.

“It’s the musk!” Richard added from the other side of the room.

“I heard you are coming back to Vancouver to shoot with us in February.” Jensen said.

“Yeah!” You said excitedly, “let’s just hope I don’t die this time.”

“No, they have to get the fans really attached to you, then they kill you.” said Jared smiling. “I can’t wait ‘till you come and hang out with us!”

“What do you think of all the shipping?” Jensen asked. “Sometimes it takes a while to get used to.”

“Well it’s not like I haven’t had a character ship before. I was on Arrow for like a hot second and people were already shipping my character. Literally, all I did was save the dude and then die.”

“I think people just like you.” said Jared.

“Yeah?” you asked blushing.

“What’s not to like?” He asked

You blushed. Both boys had a coffee in hand. “You guys are probably so tired.”

“Nothing a little caffeine can’t fix.” said Jensen. “Speaking of, we brought you and Kat some.”

You smiled surprised as he handed you your order. “How did you-”

“I told them.” said Kat.

“Well thanks! That’s really nice of you.” you said.

Next thing you knew Osric was next to you with two cups of coffee (one of which was obviously for you) before awkwardly leaving. He said something along the lines of “Oh-you got-okay-I just-I’m gonna go.”

“Well hi to you too.” joked Jared.

“Oh, he must have gotten me coffee too.” you sighed.

“Geez, how much caffeine do you need?” Jensen laughed.

You giggled before taking a step towards Osric and the boys went over to talk to Misha and the rest. Osric was on his phone at the table and both coffees were sitting there next to him.

“Hey.” you said approaching him. “Is that for me?”

He looked up startled but when he saw it was you he smiled. “Well yeah but the guys kind of beat me to the punch.” He smiled.

“It’s the thought that counts.” You smiled and sat down next to him. “That was really sweet of you.”

“Your welcome. It was an awkward coffee anyways.” He said.

“What’s an awkward coffee?” You asked furrowing your brows.

“Well it was for someone but them it wasn’t so now it’s just awkwardly here getting cold.” He joked.

“Hey I can still drink it. I can just put it in the fridge and heat it up later.” You said smiling trying to make it work.

“Nah, you don’t have to pay so much attention to this awkward coffee when you got a nice hot coffee over there.” Osric said awkwardly. 

“I like the awkward ones.” You said realizing that Osric wasn’t just talking about coffee. 

He smiled, about to say something when “Jeffrey” walked in reminding the boys that they had 10 minutes until their panel.

Misha ran over to you excited. “Hey Y/N, I have an idea on how we can both get Jared and Jensen back.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Misha, this is one of the best ideas you’ve had.” You giggled backstage with Kat as Jared and Jensen were approaching the last few questions of their panel.

“What if we get in trouble?” Kat asked.

“I’ll raise us from perdition.” Misha joked.

“So in other words,” you said to Kat, “blame Misha.”

“Okay let’s go.” said Misha.

Jared and Jensen were laughing onstage. “I think I’d be Captain America.” said Jensen and the crowd cheered.

That’s when you, Misha, and Kat started flickering the lights.

The crowd kind of laughed and Jensen, stood up dramatically and said calmly into the microphone, “I’ll save us.”

“Captain America to the rescue.” Jared joked.

You all giggled backstage continuing to flicker the lights.

“What the-” said Jensen.

“Get the salt!” A fan shouted.

“Get the salt!” Jared quoted and busted up laughing.

Jensen got up and ran around the stage joking “Stop, drop, and roll!” causing everyone to laugh and a majority of the crowd actually got salt out of their pockets. You, Misha, and Kat couldn’t stop laughing. Misha then turned the lights all the way off and the room was pitch black.

“Ummm” said Jared into the microphone.

“It’s go time!” Misha said and you both walked on the stage in pitch black with Kat staying behind to turn the lights back on. She did and revealed you and Misha standing behind a clueless Jared and Jensen. The crowd cheered and laughed then almost at the exact same Jared and Jensen turned around. They both jumped a little but mostly they just laughed. All of you laughed.

“That explains it.” said Jensen laughing. Jared wrapped an arm around you. Nobody could contain themselves.

“Got you.” you said into Jared’s mike.

“What surprised me was how many of you guys actually had salt.” Jensen joked and everyone in the crowd laughed.

“You just started a war.” Misha said to you.

“Me?” You laughed, “It was your idea.”

“You better watch your back on set!” Jared joked.

“Does that mean you are coming back?” The fan that had asked the question asked into the mike she still had.

“Definitely!” you smiled and everyone cheered. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was hysterical backstage commending you for your pranking skills. Tweets were flooding in and someone had periscoped the whole thing so even people who weren’t at the convention knew about it. 

Jared, you, Jensen, Misha, and Kat all took a group picture. You looked at it. Your heads were back laughing hysterically. There was a sparkle in your eyes. One that hadn’t been there in a long time. Each and every person in that picture posted it. It was on instagram and twitter with retweets and comments. Later you would find it on Tumblr and this app called Supernatural Amino that you didn’t even know existed. Nevertheless, you couldn’t wait to show that app to the guys. 

After the picture was taken you were all still laughing and talking about it. All except for Jensen because he can keep his cool but it was funny to see how bad he was trying to not to laugh. You couldn’t explain it, but this was amazing. You had never felt a part of such and amazing, warm, welcoming family. You were sad that this was the last day of the convention, but you would make sure that this wouldn’t be the last convention you ever attended. Once you are in the family, you never leave and that was a good thing,

All of the sudden you got a call. You looked down to see that it was your agent, Kathy.

“Hello?” You were still laughing.

“We need to talk about your little strobe light fiasco.”


	9. Choices and Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader begins filming another SPN episode and finds herself amidst a swamp of choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Grammar errors! I wrote this real fast because part 8 had kind of a cliffhanger!

“Fiasco?” you asked. “I did what you said. I had fun! The fans loved it, I loved it. I don’t see the problem with it.”

“I said look like you are having fun.” Kathy snapped, “Immaturity is not good for your image.”

“My image?” you asked. 

“Tampering with the lighting? Pranking the stars of a hit TV show? That’s immature. You could have given someone a seizure with those lights. Above all else, you confirmed your reappearance on said show which I told you specifically not to.”

“In all fairness, Jared brought it up and I wasn’t going to lie to the fan.” you said flustered.

“So what? Lie to a fan. They are just fans. We could have pretended it wasn’t confirmed yet.” 

“Just fans? What is that supposed to mean?” you asked offended.

“I means,” Kathy said trying to calm herself down. “You need to watch your actions. And stop hanging out with that Misha guy. Pranking is for him not you. It’s bad for your-”

“Image?” you finished.

“Exactly.” She said pleased with herself.

“I’m sorry Kathy, but I think I determine my image.” you said before hanging up. 

“Hey you alright?” asked Misha, “I heard my name.”

“Just setting a record straight.” you said smiling up at him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot happened in three months. December passed by quickly but January couldn’t go by any slower. You had your audition for Disney at the end of January and you flew back to Vancouver in February. When January finally did come to an end you went to your audition for Disney. You didn’t cold read or anything because they had already seen you act. They just wanted you to sing so they had something to consider, which they did and it didn’t go that well in your opinion. Mostly because your mind was on Supernatural. There was just something about that project. There was something that made it special. Something you really liked.

Meeting. You had a meeting with Jim Michaels and Jeremy Carver the day you flew back to Vancouver and you would started rehearsing two days after that. They were going to give you your script and you feared, tell you they were killing you off. 

“So,” said Jim, “we’ve got plans for you.” 

“You aren’t gonna kill me are you?” you asked nervously.

They both laughed, “Why do they always ask that?”

“Well, in this episode we are going to set a spark between Rose and one of the boys.” said Jeremy.

“And this is where it gets good.” Jim accidentally cut in.

“Assuming we get picked up for season 13, we were thinking of signing you on as a reoccurring characters.”

“Really? That’s ama-” you started.

“And if you don’t get season 13?” Kathy asked.

“Well we haven’t really adjusted to ending the series but if we end it without the boy's dying, Rose will probably be the happy ending for one of them.” said JIm

“However, we have almost been guaranteed a 13th season.” Jeremy said. You felt like they were a little intimidated by Kathy.

“Wow thank you so-” you started.

“Which boy?” Kathy asked stone faced.

“Dean.” Jeremy said, “We’re hoping to move Rose in with the boys and give the two a real relationship. Something we haven’t explored in the past.”

“Then you kill her?” Kathy asked.

“We haven’t decided.” Jim said, “But if we do, it will be at the end of season 13.”

“So just be prepared for it.” said Jeremy smiling. “We will probably have you in 11/23 episode next season if everything goes as planned.”

“Make it 12.” said Kathy.

“This isn’t a pitch.” said Jeremy.

“She knows that.” You said laughing trying to lighten the mood, “Thank you so much! I look forward to this amazing opportunity!”

As soon as you were in the hall you went off on Kathy. “What was that?” you asked sharply, “They could fire me for the way you acted.”

“Excuse me but I was doing my job or perhaps you forgot.” Kathy said sternly.

“What?” you asked.

“The Nightmare Before Christmas could make you an A-lister if you get the part. You can’t film a movie in LA if you are filming half a season in Vancouver.” She said, “I was just trying to weigh the two options.”

“I can do both.” you stated.

“No.” she argued, “you really can’t. Now this Supernatural thing was a huge boost but now we are moving on to bigger and better things. You may have to end up choosing.”

“Supernatural…” you started looking for the words to please Kathy before finding your voice, “Supernatural is my family.”

“That’s great but there comes a time when you have to make the decisions: fun and family, or fame and fortune. A-list or the rest of the alphabet. Get the picture?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You read the script for episode 18 which was to be directed by Stefan Pleszczynski. The episode involved you rolling into town with a case you needed help on that just so happened to connect with the big bad the boys were hunting all season. You liked it because one of your first lines was “Do you want in or what?” And in the script it said, “Dean smiles admiringly.” The whole episode is you hunting with the boys which means: stunts. Yes! Before you leave the bunker, Dean and you kiss leaving the page open. Towards the end of the episode, Dean is seen texting you, a lot. You were so excited! You had worked yourself from guest star to Dean’s 11 episode girfriend. That means you would be on a total of 13 episodes. The record for how many episodes of a female character with the same actress is 15, set by Ruth Connell herself. Jeremy did only give you an estimate. You could, potentially break that record. This was all happening so fast. Then there was that movie lingering in the back of your head. The one that would shoot you to stardom. You didn’t want to have to make that choice.

“Then you get you roll this way” said Lou, the stunt coordinator. (Your stunts weren’t that hard so you were doing them yourself). “Jared you are pinned to the wall and the script says Dean isn’t here yet. Okay, Y/N, this is where you get stabbed in the leg. Then when Dean runs in you exorcise the demon and Dean carries you to the impala. Let’s take it from the top.”

You did the whole fight sequence where you fought a demon, stabbed a few, and got stabbed yourself before lunch was called. You walked with Jared and Jensen.

“Well that was a work out.” You smiled to the guys.

“I know.” said Jared, “It would so much simpler if we had weapons in our hands but the always seem to get thrown from us.”

You laughed at the running joke, “Well I haven’t done too much with weapons before. Should be cool to get stabbed.”

“Never heard that before but okay, you do you.” Jensen joked.

You sat down to eat becoming conscious of having your kiss scene with Jensen the following morning. “So…” you said.

“What?” Jared asked.

“Well, I don’t know if it’s professional to talk about this but I can’t help thinking how weird it’s going to be to kiss you.”

“I’ll try not to take that to heart.” Jensen said.

“No that’s not what I meant.” You laughed, “It’s just like, you’re my best friend. You know?”

“Yeah I know but you can do it. I’ll probably laugh a few times too.” He smiled.

“Don’t try to make me feel better Ackles. I have never seen you break.”

“I thought I was your best friend.” Jared said being fake hurt.  
“Think of it this way,” said Jensen, “this is nothing compared to what Dean and Rose have got in store next season.” 

“It’s not that I’m dreading it, I’m excited.” you said, “The problem is I’m an awkward coffee”

Jared almost spit out the milk he was drinking, “An awkward what?”

“Nevermind.” you said turning red.

“Well, I’ve got your back.” said Jensen. “If you're awkward I’m awkward. As long as you are comfortable.”

“Ugh” you said putting your hands on your face in frustration.

“What?” Jared asked regarding your sudden mood change.

“Why are you so amazing?” you asked. Both boys laughed.

“Practice.” Jensen said. “I learn what not to do from this guy. It’s one of the main reasons I have short hair.”

You laughed. “You are both amazing.”

Suddenly, your phone beeped, you looked down at the text expecting it to be Kathy again. However, to much surprise, it was Osric.

Osric: Heard you left the shire.

You: You heard correctly 

Osric: Well, while you are in town, you want to get a bite to eat tonight?

You: I think Jensen and Jared have got to stay late but I’ll ask.

Osric: Oh yeah, okay…

You: yeah they’re busy

Osric: Well maybe you can come then.

You: yeah sure what do you want to do?

Osric: You can just come over and hang out? We can watch movies?

You: That sounds fun! Just can’t stay up to late

Osric: Cool! Looking forward to it!


	10. Pretty Picture and Distorted Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go on your date with Osric and face some challenges on set and you may just need J2 to lean on.

“So what do you want to watch?” Osric asked as you sat down on the couch. He was pulling DVDs out of the entertainment cabinet. “I’ve got 6 Harry Potter movies, Lord of the Rings, Avatar, The Lion King, Captain America, all the Hobbits-”

“You had me at Harry Potter.” you said excitedly, “Which ones you got?”

Osric smiled, “Azkaban to Hallows.”

“Azkaban is good because Sirius, but I like Goblet of Fire because of the costumes and stuff, but Radcliffe looks the best in Hollows.” you said.

“So what will it be?” Osric laughed.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just indecisive.” You laughed.

“Guess so.” laughed Osric.

“How about Prisoner of Azkaban?” You asked.

“Good choice.” said Osric putting the movie in, “Then when we get to the last movie we can say: started at the bottom now we here.”

You gave him a weird look and then you both laughed. “Sorry I’m such a dork.” Osric laughed.

You didn’t quite know how to answer that so you just laughed.

“So how long you filming for?” Osric asked taking a seat next to you.

“Well,” you started, “I start filming tomorrow and I should be done by Saturday morning.”

“Duh, typical filming schedule, I should’ve know that.” Osric laughed scratching the back of his neck.

“Hey you got snacks or what?” you asked.

Osric’s face lit up, “Oh yeah! I’ve got candy popcorn, beer, and-”

“Coffee?” you joked.

There was a slight look of nervousness on Osric’s face, “No, did you want some? I can get you some.”

You laughed, “I was just kidding.” 

He laughed at your reference and went to get the food. You pigged out during the movie. About 20 minutes in Osric grabbed a blanket and put it over the two of you as it was getting cold. 

“It’s so funny when you watch the movie even though you already knows what happens at the end and you notice things you didn’t before.” you said.

“I guess it’s that way with life too.” said Osric.

“Don’t get deep on me now.” you joked curling up in the blanket.

“You started it.” He smiled, “But I mean if you knew back then what you knew now, would you make the same choices?”

“When did you get so wise?” You looked up at him. You were close enough to smell the popcorn on his breath.

“I got it off of tumblr.” He laughed and you laughed.

“I don’t know.” you said, “It’s all up to fate, I guess.”

“Fate?” Osric furrowed his brows.

“I don’t know, it’s stupid.” you said looking down as if to bury your thoughts in the blanket.

“What?” Osric asked. You looked back at him.

“Well my life has been a rollercoaster lately. And I may have to make some decisions.” you said frowning.

“What kind of decisions?” Osric asked softly. You looked up at him. He was really close to you now. 

“Like,” you said softer than before as your mind was in his eyes, “Like whether or not I should drop the ring in the volcano or not.”

“Afraid to make the wrong choice?” He asked deeply.

“Afraid, I’ll look back on it and regret it, yeah.” You said not realizing just how close you had gotten to him. You wondered if he would kiss you any minute.

“Well if you put the ring on you can just disappear.” He joked sort of breaking the moment.

You laughed looking down. The two of you went back to the movie. Was this a date? You thought. I mean he had invited you over to watch a movie with him. You kind of had a thing for him but you never thought he really had a thing for you, until now. You looked at him as he enjoyed his Sirius Black. Could you be in a relationship with Osric Chau? I mean, if you did Supernatural next season you would be in Vancouver a lot. However, if you didn’t, if for some reason you chose the movie, would you be betraying him? You looked at thoughtfully. He was pretty dang cute. He smiled as the movie took a comedic turn. You couldn’t help smiling as well, not at the movie but at Osric. His smile was contagious. Suddenly, there were butterflies in your stomach. There was a feeling you couldn’t figure out.

The credits rolled. “So,” he said, “Goblet or you got to get your beauty sleep?”

“I guess I could watch one more, maybe half.” You smiled. 

About half way through you were starting to get sleepy. “Don’t fall asleep on me now.” Osric said.

“I’ve got a long week ahead of me.” You said yawned.

“I know. I’m happy for you.” Osric said putting an arm around you and rubbing your shoulder. You didn’t know if you should but you did anyways. You nustled up with him and laid your head on his shoulder.

“Osric, is this a date?” You asked before growing red as he took a moment.

“It is if you want it to be.” He said. “Although you are kind of indecisive.”

You hit him playfully laughing “Shut up! There’s only one thing I’m sure of.”

“What?” Osric asked clueless of where you were going with this. You wanted to kiss him so bad right now. You didn’t know why. Did you want to get off this subject or did you really just want to kiss him. “What are you sure of?” This was your chance.

“I’d choose the awkward coffee over the hot one any day.” You said lips inches away from Osric's. He smiled as he kissed you and nothing felt wrong about it. You felt so spontaneous in this moment. You hadn’t even considered this before tonight, until Osric...he was just amazing and you found yourself falling for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indecisive. Were you really? You were ashamed you had even thought for a second about turning down a season on Supernatural, and for what, some movie? Right now, you were happy. You weren’t going to trade that in for fame and fortune. You had fans that were loyal to you and friends that loved you. That’s all you really needed. You decided that if you did get the part in the movie, you would turn it down for Supernatural. If Kathy had a problem with that, that was her problem. You would just tell her to stick it right up her-

“Y/N wake up!” A voice called stirring you. 

“5 more minutes” you said ready to turn over when you realized there was nothing there. You opened your eyes realizing that you were on a couch. Osric’s couch. You had fallen asleep during the movie! You quickly jumped up.

“What time is it?” You asked Osric looking for your bag.

“It’s 6:50. When‘s your call time?” He asked helping you find your left shoe.

“Ummm…” you said as you stared at yourself in the mirror. Your makeup was definitely smudged. “7:10.” You said panicking.

“Can you make it?” Osric asked as you headed towards the door.

“Well if traffic didn’t exist.” You nervously joked before kissing him on the cheek and running out to the car with only one shoe on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow, Y/N, that’s a new look for you.” Jared joked as you sat down next to him in the makeup trailer, finally being able to relax.

“Shut up.” You said. He was just finishing up. You were just getting started.

“So…” Jared started, “you and Osric huh?”

“Where did you hear that?” You asked surprised as Jeanie teased your hair.  
“Well for one, you tweeted that you were going to hang out with Osric.” Jared said displaying his phone to you.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” You said, a little cranky from the rushed morning.

“It does when he’s had a crush on you since the day he met you.” Jared said.

“He was that obvious?” You blushed.

“Yeah.” Jared laughed, “To everyone except you apparently.”

“Okay okay fine. It was a date.” You blushed as Jeanie added blush to your cheeks.

“Ha!” said Jared, “I knew it! Misha owes me 20 bucks. This time in bills.” You laughed as Jared hopped out of the makeup trailer and quit laughing as Kathy walked in.

“And how are you sweety?” Kathy asked taking a seat next to you.

“Just fine.” You said smiling.

“Great. Glad to hear it!” She said plastering a fake smile on her wrinkled face.

“Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?” You asked suspiciously.

“No reason.” She said pulling open a drawer to find sour candy. She offered you some. You just looked at her confused.

“Look,” she said breaking her cheerfulness. “The director said that one of the stunts you practiced yesterday might be a little challenging for you when done on the actual set.”

“Well that’s too bad.” You said as your hair was put into two braids, “The director knows what he’s talking about.”

“But you did it yesterday.” Kathy said.

“On a mat.” You said, “With Jared and Jensen, but they’re probably going to use stunt doubles now too.”

“They are but the woman they hired to be your stunt double, she’s…..chunky.” Kathy said.

“So?” You asked pretending not to care, “The casting directors know what they’re doing.”

“Well,” said Kathy. 

You sighed, “Here we go.”

“I told them you could do the stunt just fine. It’s better for your image.”

“What?” You asked angrily, “What did they say?”

“It took some doing but I got them to give in. I may or may not have told them you had experience with martial arts.” Kathy said.

“Yeah but that was one week for a commercial. I don’t know what I’m doing. Why did you do that?” You asked running your hands through your hair.

“Just do it like you did yesterday and you’ll be fine.” Kathy said smirking.

“But what if I’m not? They could get in trouble for signing off on it.” You said angrily. 

“You will be fine. They only get in trouble if you sue them anyways.” Kathy said. Her smugness made you so angry. It’s like she cared more about your image than you. 

You stormed out of the trailer running right into an FBI agent.

“Hey, Y/N, you alright kiddo?” Jensen asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m gonna be fine.” You snapped as your anger took over you.

Jensen put his hand on your shoulder and walked with you, “What’s going on?”

“My agent has convinced the director to let me attempt a stunt today.” You said realizing how dumb it sounded out loud.

“I thought you were already doing your own stunts.” He said confused.

“The part where I get thrown to the wall before I get stabbed.” You said.

“Yeah you practiced that yesterday didn’t you?” He asked.

“I did, but, now I guess it’s too dangerous but now I’m attempting it anyways and and I woke up at Osric’s this morning so I was super late and one of my braids is uneven and I don’t even like sour candy!” You cried feeling all the pressure of the past few weeks crumbling on top of you.

“Hey, hey, hey.” said Jensen bringing you into a tight hug and stroking your hair, “Everything’s going to be fine. Just take a deep breath and do me a favor and never order decaf on nights you don’t get sleep.”

You laughed a little drying your tears. “Now go get on your FBI suit and let’s ice some demons.” He said. “And you did the stunt yesterday. If you think you can do it, great. But you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Thanks Jensen.” You said smiling, “You’re a good friend.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cut!” Was yelled as you finished up the initial fight scene. All that was left was that one dreaded stunt. Jensen walked over to you as you prepared for it.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know you can but if you are too scared-”

“No,” you said trying to be brave, “I can do this. Besides, this will be a great story at a con if I literally break my leg.”

“Y/N-”

“You guys do this all the time.” You said trying to pump yourself up.

“Yeah but after years of practice.” Jensen looked a little worried.

“All I have to do is get thrown over a table and pinned to a wall.” You said confidently even though in your mind you were still unsure. All you had to do was this stunt. If things went badly, at least you were a trooper. 

“You’ve always been such a go getter.” said Guy as he gave you a pep talk, “Remember to put your hands out when Jake here throws you. If you don’t, you’ll miss the table and hit the wall.”

“Fantastic.” You said as the moment of truth arrived. You suddenly became very nervous. The director yelled action. Jake came at you in slow motion. You tried to stay focused. Hands out. Hands out. You thought. You could do this. If you didn’t, would you even have a job anymore because of what Kathy did? Kathy. She was the cause of this. Jake connected. You pretended to be scared as he wrapped his hands around your neck. He pretended to choke you. Kathy choked you. She pressured you to do this. She pressured you to do what you didn’t want to do. Jensen’s worried eyes. Kathy’s checks. Nightmare Before Christmas. Coffee. Jake prepared to throw you. Worry. Fear. Image. Sour candy. Image. Tardy. Hands. Kathy. Hands. Image. Hands. Hands. Hands. Worry. Fear. Hands. Osric. Hands. Table. Worry. Fear!

You missed the table and collided with the wall. You heard Jared and Jensen call your name. People called your name. The calls slowly faded as your vision faded and suddenly...Worry. Fear. Darkness.


	11. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader deals with previous accident with the best medicine possible: The guys.

You were unconscious. That much you knew. 

This is what you didn’t know: Jensen and Jared were immediately at your side as all the crew members crowded around you. 

“Y/N!” Jared called shaking you, but you were out cold.

“Dammit!” Jensen cried frustrated, “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Someone’s on their way.” said the director trying to remain calm.

“Her heads bleeding.” said Jared as he gently lifted your head. “Who’s idea was it for her to do this stunt?”

“Long story.” said Jensen to Jared as they helped lift you onto the gurney.

“Is she going to be alright?” Jensen asked the paramedic worried.

“Most likely.” said the paramedic, “But I can’t say for sure.”

The cast and crew were like your family, so naturally they were worried. They were all asking the same question: What do we do? 

Jensen and Jared got the okay from the director to go and see if you were okay. All they could think about was you. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. You heard it loud and clear. You wanted to know what it was. You slowly fluttered your eyes open. Crap. Hospital. This can’t be good.

“Hey.” came a soft voice from the chair next to you. “How ya doin kiddo?”

“My head hurts.” You said as your eyes began to focus on Jensen.

He laughed a little, “Yeah that would be the concussion.”

“This cannot be good.” You said realizing you had stopped production. You started getting out of bed “The episode. We have to-”

“Woah woah woah.” said Jensen ushering you back into the bed, “Where do you think you are going slingy?”

“Slingy?” You asked before looking down and noticing a broken arm. “Crap. I am so fired.”

“Fired?” Jensen asked, “Why would you be fired? You got hurt.”

“They told me it was too dangerous but my agent told them I could handle it which was obviously not the case.” You said slumping down in your bed.

Jared and Osric then entered the room. “Hey how you feeling?” Osric asked bringing in some coffee.

“Broken.” You said trying your best to smile a bit.

“Yeah.” Jared laughed a little. “No more jumping into things head first. Literally.”

You giggled, “Yeah, I’ve learned that lesson.” The room then settled down into silence.

“I’m really glad you're okay.” said Jensen kissing your forehead.

“Yeah you really had us worried there.” said Jared.

“So what’s the plan?” You asked still worried about the shoot.

“Well,” said Jared laughing at your persist fullness, “Instead of getting stabbed, you get a concussion and a broken arm. No big deal. You should be out to film Thursday-Saturday. Just take it easy.”

“Yeah,” you smiled, “from now on Easy is my middle name.”

“Well we will see you tomorrow Y/N Easy.” said Jared giving you a hug.

“Yeah I would hug you,” said Jensen, “but I’ll save it for the camera tomorrow.”

“Hey.” said Osric reminding everyone that he was still here.

“I’m talking about our kissing scene tomorrow.” said Jensen.  
“Oh.” said Osric awkwardly and you kind of giggled, “Carry on.”

“My wayward son.” You finished as the boys waved and left.

“So,” said Osric taking a seat at the foot of your bed, “I leave you alone for one day and you break your arm?”

“And head.” You said.

“It’s funny now but what if you got seriously injured?” He asked. You could tell that he was trying to be serious now.

“I wasn’t.” You said, “You heard Jared, I should be up and running by Thursday.”

“I know, it’s just, when did you become such a daredevil?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” You confided honestly, “It was really stupid of me. I was too embarrassed to back out I guess.”

“You don’t have anything to prove.” Osric said brushing a strand of hair from your face.

“I know.” You said grateful for him, “I just felt pressured.”

“By Kathy?” Osric asked.

“A little yeah.” You said, “It comes with the job.”

“Maybe you just need to relax.” Osric said lighting up.

“What’s that look for?” You asked suspiciously.

“I know everything can put a lot of pressure on you. And Kathy, she seems to be causing it.” He said.

“You want me to fire my agent?” You asked raising your eyebrows. You know he hadn’t said that but part of you wished he had.

“No.” he said, “I’m just saying maybe you should put the ring on and disappear for a while.”

“Not following…” you started.

“Like a vacation.” He finished.  
“I don’t have the time or money for a vacation I-”

“I got you covered.” said Osric with a beaming smile on his face. 

“Osric-”

“Here me out.” He said and you smiled. “From Heaven to Hell Supernatural Con Paris!”

“Wait are you serious? There’s a con in Paris?” You asked.

“In a April. It could be a nice little vacation. I was even thinking….Well this was Misha’s idea, the whole cast could go to Disneyland Paris!” Osric smiled.

You were so happy you couldn’t even contain yourself. You jumped up and gave him the biggest hug and kissed him smack dab on the lips. “You’re the best!” You said.

“I know.” Osric said with a huge smile spreading across his lips.

“Don’t go changing.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having something to look forward to was all you really needed. Your stress levels went down and your mind was free of crap. You realized that this show made you happy and it wasn’t going to make you something you weren’t. If anything, it brought the best out in you. You didn’t need some movie and you definitely didn’t need some image. You finally felt free enough to say so.

It was the day you were filming your kissing scene with Jensen and you felt confident about it because you knew Jensen would always have your back no matter how bad of a kisser you might end up being. You were changing into your ripped jeans and leather jacket when you heard a knock on your trailer door. You finished dressing before shouting,

“Come in!” And who did you expect it to be? Not Kathy but that’s who it ended up being.

“I have got the best news!” She said holding her phone that you assumed she just got off of.

“What kind of good news?” You asked although you knew what it might be.

“You got the part in the movie!” She said jumping up and down. “You are going to be a star!”

You took a deep breath, “I can’t do the movie Kathy.”

“What do you mean?” She asked completely shocked.

“If it interferes with Supernatural, I’m going to have to turn it down.” You said holding your ground.

“You can’t be serious.” She said with a scowl, “This movie will make you money. Don’t you want to win an Oscar?”

“No.” you said trying to put your best foot forward, “I became an actress because I like to tell stories. It’s something I enjoy. I adore the fans, the cast, the crew. This story that I’m telling, I’ve fallen in love with it. I love doing it and I’m not going to give up on something I love.”

“But what about your image?” Kathy grew angry.

“Screw my image!” You said, “I’ve had it up to here with my image.” You said motioning with your good hand that wasn’t broken. “I’m tired of-of the rules, of you telling me who to hang out with, breaking my arm because some girl was ‘chunky’, and I am sick and tired of this movie.”

“You will rue this decision.” said Kathy pointing her finger at you. “You need me to make the right decision for you!”

“No, I don’t need you.” You said.

“What are you saying?” Kathy asked.

“A wise group of men once said ‘Carry on my wayward son.’ And I’m not sure if this is what they meant but I’m going to carry on without you thank you very much.” You said heading towards the door with your head held high.

Kathy was almost speechless. “But you can’t-”

“Don’t you cry no more!” You sang as you waltzed out the door leaving Kathy alone in the trailer. You found Jared and Jensen waiting outside for you.

“Your heartless.” Jared laughed.

“That felt good.” You said smiling. Check that off your list.


	12. Part of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader wraps up her episode with her scene with Jensen.

“I can do it myself.” Rose said snatching the rag away from Dean as she sat on the table of the bunker.

“You aren’t going to let me help you? Seriously?” He asked. They were referring to the many injuries that Rose had just received on the previous hunt. A demon had knocked her out and Dean had to carry her back to the impala. Now she had a bruise right above her eyebrow and a broken arm. Sam went out to get pain medication.

“I can handle myself.” She said putting some rubbing alcohol on the rag.

“I don’t doubt it.” Dean said, “But it might be easier if-” he wrapped his hand over hers and took the rag.

“I said I can-” Rose built her walls up.

“Your arms broken.” Dean knocked them down.

She stared at him intently as he began to clean her wound on her head. She winced.

“Sorry, I know it stings.” He said.

“I’m fine.” Rose said crossing her arms although she wasn’t and Dean could tell.

“I’m sorry I let this happen to you.” Dean said looking down as it got very quiet. “I should’ve been there for you and Sam.”

“Hey.” Rose said, “This isn’t on you. I should have been more careful.”

Dean stood up with his back to Rose, his eyes full of fear and regret that he didn’t want her to see “But what if...you could have gotten seriously hurt. Then what would I do?”

“Dean,” she said understanding him, “it’s not your job to protect me. I’m-”

He turned around, “I know. You’re strong, independent, and you’re just like me.”

“I am?” She asked getting off the table and walking towards him.

“Yeah and that’s what scares me.” He said letting her finally see the emotions she could sense were there. “Because I’m...not someone you want to be.”

“Dean,” Rose said treading carefully, “you’ve been dealt a bad hand, I get it. Life sucks and there are parts of you and me that we don’t like about ourselves.”

“You say that but have you ever-”

“Dean, I hate the person I am.” She said with a stern voice that still trembled. “I don’t think I’m good enough or deserve anything and so I push people away.”

“Rose, I didn’t-” Dean said as he had not known this about her before.

“I’m just saying,” Rose tried to calm herself down. She turned her back to him. “We all have crap buried in us.”

“You think that about yourself,” said Dean approaching her with a new understanding for her, “but you do deserve better than this life.”

“I’m a hunter.” She said meeting his eyes, “I deserve what’s coming to me.”

He smiled a bit, “Dammit you are just like me.”

“And just like you, I don’t get scared because one demon breaks my arm. I’m in this for the long run.” Rose said.

“You never give up do you?” He asked smiling.

“Not that easily.” She said smiling back a little.

Dean looked at her intently. She mirrored him. He knew there was no stopping her but he also knew he couldn’t always be there to protect her. He looked into her eyes, and wanting to keep her safe did the only thing that felt right. He went in for a kiss, slowly at first not sure how she felt. Rose, who had never let herself trust anyone was hesitant at first but had found herself wanting to do this for a long time and something about it felt right. They kissed. Dean didn’t want to end as if the longer he kissed her the safer she would be and Rose dropped all defences for the first time allowing Dean to be there for her. 

“Cut!” The director yelled. “That’s a wrap on Y/N!” 

You and Jensen had just finished the scene that you were nervous about doing all week. Mostly because it was a pretty intense scene and you had a lot of pressure on you. But after having a bit of a meltdown AKA busting your head and firing your agent you kind of stepped back, took a breath and began to see things more clearly. Jensen had your back during the whole scene and it went swimmingly. You had a clear goal in your head to look forward to and that was Paris con with the whole cast in 2 months.

“Hey nice job.” said Jensen as you two walked off the bunker set and into TV land.

“Thanks.” You said beaming, you had gotten through it in less than four takes. “Not too bad yourself.”

“I’m glad you are coming back next season.” said Jensen, “It’s always 10 times more fun having you on set.”

“Don’t forget interesting.” said Jared joining the two of you as you walked towards the trailers. “I mean this time alone you came in late, had like 2 meltdowns, and broke your arm on camera. They’ll probably use that take too.”

“What are you keeping a scrapbook?” you asked as Jared smiled. “These will be good stories at cons.”

“Speaking of which…” said Jared, “Osric tell you the plan for Paris Con?”

“Yes!” you beamed, “I’m so excited! I can’t wait for April. I mean, it’s Paris!”

“Yeah it should be fun!” said Jensen, “We haven’t gone since the kids were born.”

“How do they have a con without you two?” you asked not knowing this bit of information.

“It’s been pretty small.” said Jared, “But this year since we’re going, everyone’s going.”

“Well aren’t you trend setters.” You smiled. The sun was going down and the Vancouver sky was filled with a bright orange. You stopped and stared at it.

“I don’t want to go home.” You said not taking your eyes off the sunset.

“Should we cancel your Uber again?” Jared joked.

You smiled and Jensen pulled his phone out, “Let’s take a picture.” He said. You flagged someone down to take a picture of the three of you. You wanted the sunset in the picture but unfortunately that wasn’t very good lighting so your figures ended up silhouetted which ended up looking very artsy. Jared kissed your right cheek and Jensen kissed your left, although they both had to bend down quite a ways. The final product really made you happy. And because of the lighting, you couldn’t even tell your arm was broken so that was a plus. You ended up making that picture your lock screen. Osric was your boyfriend and J2 were your best friends. Could your life get any better?

“Some week.” Jared said as the three of you looked out at the sunset.

“Some week.” You agreed.

“What are you going to do for two months?” Jensen asked.

“Dream about Paris.” You laughed, “The Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, and I am definitely taking pictures with all you guys.”

“I bet you Osric’s excited about the city of love.” Jared joked.

“Shut up.” You said jokingly, “I’m spending the next two months shopping with Kat for clothes for Paris.”

“Is Kat even going?” Jensen asked.

“Probably not.” You said, “but I can still brag to her.”

Jared laughed, “You are a great addition to the family.”

“I know.” You said, “Supernatural has been a great addition to me.”

“Words to live by.” Jensen said. “I think everyone on this set can agree with this statement and all the fans too.”

“Speaking of fans,” you said, “have you seen this amino app?”

“What’s an amino?” Jensen asked, “Is this another twitter?”

“No,” you laughed, “It’s just an app where fans talk and create stuff about the show.”

“Oh cool.” said Jared, “I might download that.”

“Yeah and stalk the fans.” you laughed.

“The next thing you know he’ll be posting fanfiction under some fake name.” Jensen joked.

“You never know.” said Jared, “I might already do that.”

You laughed and the three of you watched the sun go down. You sighed knowing that you’d watch it come up on the next flight home to LA.


	13. Days leading up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader keeps busy with cast friends in the months leading up to Paris :smile:

It had been two weeks since you left Vancouver. Hiatuses from the show was one thing, but a hiatus from being on set felt like it lasted forever. It had also been two weeks since you started going out with Osric. You skyped him almost every day. Today, just so happened to be Wednesday which meant another episode of Supernatural was airing. Episode 15 was on tonight which was not necessarily anything special enough for the guys to tweet but it was special for the women since it was the second episode directed by rare SPN female director, Nina Lopez-Corrado. The last episode she directed had been episode 17 of S11 entitled, “Red Meat”. So you know what that meant: another female tweeting party. You, Kat, Lisa, Ruth, Nina, and Alaina were all hanging out at the cafe to watch and tweet.

“You are slaying Nina!” said Lisa as the episode reached a commercial break.

“Thanks!” She said beaming, “These guys were fantastic to work with!”

You smiled, “I know.” you said grabbing your drink, “You need to direct me”

“Maybe I will get to seems as you are going to be coming back for the majority of next season” said Nina as you took a sip of your drink.

“I’m really excited!” You said thinking about the future.

“But you know what that means.” said Alaina “You will probably end up getting killed off”

“I sure hope not.” You laughed as you looked around the table and realized most of the women there have been killed off.

“If they get signed on for another season it’s almost inevitable.” Lisa joked.

“Then you can join the club!” said Ruth and everyone laughed

“Well until then,” you said trying to get the subject off of you, “Who is coming to Paris con?”

You looked around the table as everyone seemed to take a sip of their drinks at the same time before Kat spoke up, “I wish I could, but I have a golf tournament that weekend.”

“It’s still a wee bit iffy for me.” Ruth said with a frown.

“Oh I forgot,” you said disappointed, “You all have careers outside Supernatural.”

“You do too!” said Kat trying to boost your mood.

“Not at the moment.” you said giving off a pity smile

“Well at least you have a love life” said Kat.

“I’ve had a love life for two weeks” you said.

“Come on,” said Nina, “You’re dating Osric Chau.”

“He’s a real cutie isn’t he?” said Ruth smiling.

You smiled thinking about Osric, “Yeah” you said, “but I never get to see him anymore.” 

“Hello!” said Lisa, “You’re going to Paris with him.”

“Does anybody else have their eyes open?” Asked Alaina out of nowhere. She waited for an answer that never came, “She’s been dating him for two weeks, the world knows about it, and if they break up she has to see him at every convention and answer fans about it for the rest of her career.”

“Yeah” you said kind of taken back, “but we aren’t going to break up.”

“Said Sonny and Cher.” said Alaina taking a sip of her drink. You wondered if she was right. You hadn’t really thought about that. You looked down at your drink.

“Well they aren’t Sonny and Cher.” said Kat trying to lighten the mood again. She looked over at you. “Hey Y/N, you want to go shopping tomorrow for Paris?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had just finished your Paris shopping spree with Kat and Felicia. As you walked out of Starbucks and into the plaza, your phone buzzed.

“What did he say?” Kat asked already assuming it was Osric who had been texting you all day.

“He said he’s cosplaying as Captain EO.” you quoted rolling your eyes laughing, “So romantic.”

“You two are meant to be.” said Felicia nudging you.

“You really think so?” You asked blushing a bit.

“If you weren’t,” said Kat, “you wouldn’t be texting each other 24/7” you laughed knowing it was true.

All of the sudden a girl who looked to be 15 ran up to the three of you. “Oh my gosh!” She said. She had dyed blue hair and a cute black lip ring. “You’re Kathryn Newton and-and you’re Felicia Day and your Y/N L/N!!!”

“Hi nice to meet you!” You smiled giving her a hug.

“I’m a huge fan of the show!” She beamed, “I love your character Y/N btws!”

“Thanks!” You smiled, “She’s really fun to play!”

Suddenly her expression changed as she fiddled with the phone in her hand. “Can I-Do you think I could-”

“Want a picture?” Kat asked kindly.

She was surprised as Kat read her mind, “Really? You wanna- ok!”

“Let’s take one on my phone too so I can post it.” You smiled causing her to beam as you took the photo. “What’s your username so I can tag you?” She then proceeded to enter her username.

“Thank you soo much!” She said giving hugs all around again, “You guys are the sweetest!”

“No problem.” Said Felicia before the girl left giggling. “I’m still surprised when people recognize me.”

“I’m still new to all this.” You laughed at the same moment that Felicia’s phone buzzed.

“Yes!” She exclaimed as she read the message.

“What?” Both you and Kat asked.

“I’m booked for Paris!” She practically sang.

You and Felicia squealed in excitement while Kat took a loud sip of her cappuccino. “Why does the golf tournament have to be that weekend?”

“I’m sorry Kat.” you say trying to contain your excitement about Felicia.

“I’ll buy you a buerre.” said Felicia.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the Saturday before your episode premiered and you lay in bed snapchatting Osric back and forth practically all night long.

You: How is DC con?

Osric: Great so far

You: I wish I was booked :/

Osric: You can’t make them all.

You: lol you can if your name is Richard or Rob

Osric: haha they’re the hosts

You: How is everyone?

Osric: Mostly exhausted after finishing the Saturday Night Special.

You: Oooo did you sing?

Osric: Maybe just a little. In Paris we definitely need to do a duet though!

You: We should do a Persian song then.

Osric: Like what?

You: I don’t know, I’m American

Osric: haha. I miss you.

You: I miss you too.  
Osric: What are you most excited for in Paris?

You: Well I hear the Louvre has a thing for fat babies

Osric: Interesting

You: Yeah, lol that’s what Felicia said

Osric: Well I heard Paris had a thing for love

You: You are so cheesy.

Osric: No, Italy is cheesy

You: shut up. It's 1 am. Go to bed

Osric: Can’t. I never sleep.

You: That’s New York.

Osric: No that’s vampires

You: Are you saying you’re a vampire? Cuz last I checked I’m in the business of killing vampires.

Osric: Lol ok I’m not a vampire

You: So you’re just sleepless

Osric: ...In Seattle

You: Goodnight

Osric: ...Moon

You: lol I’m serious. Go to bed. Okay?

Osric: Okay

Osric:...Ps that was The Fault in Our Stars

You: How did we go from city nicknames to books?

Osric: Idk. Started from the bottom now we here.

You: How much caffeine have you had?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Your episode was airing! You had forgotten how the rush felt! It was weird to watch it and hear everyone talking about behind the scenes aspects of it now when you had actually filmed it 2 months ago. Nevertheless, it felt great. Except, unfortunately, most of the women in the twitter party weren’t able to make it to the cafe. So instead, you, Ruth, and Kat decided to have your own little party at Ruth’s place. Just for a change of scenery. (Plus that cafe was getting expensive)

Ruth, you, and Kat kicked back on the couch and watched your scene with Jensen. You cringed. They always say you’re your own worst critic.

“Do I really sound like that?” You asked with your face in your palm.

“Oh shut up.” said Kat, “You hear yourself all the time.”

“No but when I’m trying to sound sexy I sound like a Jessica Rabbit want to be.” You said as the on screen you approached the kissing scene that the fandom would soon blow up over.

“Brilliant work darlin.” Said Ruth, her eyes glued to the screen.

As the credits rolled the room was silent. You waited for their response. “So…” you said cautiously, “What did you think?”

“What did I think?” Ruth asked, “I think I’m going to cry that’s what I think.”

“Really?” You asked relieved.

“I can’t believe you kissed Dean, I mean Rose kissed Jensen, I mean Rose kissed Dean!” Kat said excitedly.

“How was that?” Ruth asked raising an eyebrow.

“Weird.” You laughed, “I kissed my best friend. But I have to say, Rose liked it.”

Ruth and Kat laughed, “Time to check the fans verdicts!”

You logged on to twitter and read your recent notified tweets, “Natasha Winchester says, I love Rose! Spectacular work Y/N J/N”  
“Lisa Silvera said,” started Kat, “best love interest to date! I cried man, I cried.”

“Awesome!” You stated, “I’ll take the win.”

“Ummm, Y/N?” Ruth asked with a frown, “I just found an article entitled, ‘Why Rose is the worst character introduced to SPN since Amelia Richardson’...”

You world stopped for a minute and it was as if all the nice comments disappeared and that one comment suddenly meant everything. 

“Y/N?” Kat asked.

You took a deep breath, “Demons gonna hate.”

“That’s the attitude.” said Ruth tweeting about your performance. This was followed by a tweet from Jensen, Jared, Jim Michaels, Osric of course, Misha, and Mark.

“I think the family approves.” Said Kat, “So who cares what one person says. They aren't’ going to Paris!”

“I wonder who is going to Paris…”


	14. Hitting the Ground Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start Paris con off right with a panel with Jensen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: hilariously drunk Jared :wink:

It was finally here! The vacation you had been waiting for! The Supernatural cast and crew had just finished shooting the finale episode that would air in May and you were all going to Paris! Well not all of you but just about! Kat, Matt, Mark Sheppard, and Timothy Omeson were invited but weren’t able to go. However Brianna and Kim were doing a panel together in Paris and you had yet to meet Brianna. Also Rob, Rich, Ruth, Misha, Felicia, Jensen, Jared, and Osric were all attending with you! What was even cooler was the duo panels. The con in Paris was only Saturday and Sunday. So that meant everything was going to have to be packed in. Everyone was getting paired off for panels and the photo ops and autos were following right after. This is very different that most panels. Jensen ended up getting two panels since the numbers were odd. Long story short, you were going to have a panel with Jensen! You hadn’t been this excited in a long time. You were going to be in Paris from Friday night to Friday! Everyone had been talking about it non stop!

The plane ride was pretty long but you and Felicia finally arrived at your hotel which was Hotel Arc de Triomphe. And yes it was just as fancy as it sounds. The company that was holding the convention, Guest Events, was paying for it and they know how to treat their guests. You and Felicia were sharing a room and when you got there Friday night, the first thing you did was crash because the convention was the following morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You ready kiddo?” Jensen asked you as you panel with him was only seconds away.

“I was born ready.” you said with enthusiasm for the panel. Jensen snickered.

“What?” you asked. “I know I’m a dork, shut up.”

“Jensen Ackles and Y/N L/N!” the announcer said in french accent.

You guys walked out onto the stage which was a bit smaller than the Creation stages you were used to. Your mics were on stands and you had two translators.

“Bonjour!” you said in your best french accent.

“Bonjour!” said Jensen waving to everyone.

A fan called out something in french that neither of you could understand. “What?” Jensen asked putting his hand to his ear.

“She said ‘thank you for coming’” said the translator.

“Oh,” you said, “No, thank you!”

There were no chairs on stage so you and Jensen took questions with the mikes on the stand.

The translator gave you the first question, “This question is for the both of you. Rose has a very hard time trusting people so why do you think she trusts Dean and vise versa?”

“Y/N?” Jensen said throwing you under the bus in a friendly way.

“I think…” you started, “I think Rose has had a rough time and because she pushes people away she hasn’t been able to really get over that. I think a lot of people have given up on her, but Dean is different in the way that he can relate to her and he doesn’t just give up on her like other people do.”

“Yeah,” said Jensen, “I think what makes Rose such a strong character is she is very independent. Not to say we haven’t had strong females before like Jo and Ellen for example. But Dean sees himself in Rose which scares him as he cares for her. And you guys know Dean has that protective instinct and it scares him that he can’t always be there for her.”

The translation for your answers were put up on the screen in french so they could understand. The audience clapped as your answers were both good. However, truthfully, you wanted to get away from the more serious questions and on to something funnier.

“So,” said the next questioner. She spoke english but she had a heavy accent, “Y/N, we heard you uh broke your arm. How is this?”

“Right.” you said kind of sliding your eyes to Jensen with a giggle. 

“Well basically,” started Jensen, “Y/N thought she was a ninja, which we thought too, but when she had to verse the table and wall-”

“I lost.” you said and the crowd laughed. “No you guys don’t understand,” you said laughing at the now funny thought, “I wasn’t supposed to get a concussion originally. I was just going to get stabbed in the leg. But like Jensen said, I thought I was a ninja and I was supposed to jump over the table and I ended up hitting the wall and getting a concussion.”

“That must have hurt.” said the fan.

“Well she was out cold.” said Jensen, “We didn’t know what to do. Jared and I were panicking and someone was calling 911. Needless to say, it was not a very good experience.”

“But now,” you said, “it’s actually kind of funny, because they used the take in the episode. So I,” you paused to laugh, “I saw a vine that played me hitting the wall on repeat to some song that went along with it. It was hilarious.”

The crowd laughed because most of them had seen that vine.

“It wasn’t funny when it happened.” Jensen said holding back a smile.

You laughed and broke him, so he laughed too. He wrapped his arm around you. 

“We’re glad you're okay!” someone shouted from the audience.

“Me too!” you said. “I can’t wait for you guys to see the finished product. I know it won’t come out for a while over here. I promise no spoilers!”

The panel was supposed to be short so for about 20 more minutes you and Jensen answered questions and laughed with each other. Most of them didn’t know about the kiss yet. Unfortunately, it was time for the last question.

“Hi!” you said to the fan.

“Hello!” she said in a heavy french accent. “What is your greatest strength and weakness?”

“I know what your weakness is.” Jensen said.

“You do not.” you said narrowing your eyes in a playful way.

“You’re ticklish.” said Jensen challenging you.

“Am not.” you said. The crowd was laughing and reacting to him poking fun at you. 

“Okay then what’s your greatest weakness?” Jensen asked.

Then you proceeded to tell the crowd what you consider your greatest strength and weakness. (Fill in your own answer here. I’m curious. What do you consider your greatest strengths and weaknesses? What do you think Jensen’s answer would be?) Jensen scoffed, “Okay then but you are still extremely ticklish.”

“Am not.” you said as the crowd cheered for some reason.

“Are too.” said Jensen and the crowd cheered even louder before suddenly getting quiet.

“Am n-” you started before two long arms came behind you and started tickling your sides. You looked up to see Jared. Jensen then joined in. You laughed and wacked their arms playfully.

“Stop!” you said laughing, “Okay! Okay! You win.”

“No way! This is too fun!” said Jared still tickling you.

“Stop!” you laughed, “I can’t- I can’t- breath!” Eventually Jared stopped tickling you and had wrapped you in a huge hug and Jensen joined in. You immediately saw hundreds of flashes and you laughed at the timing.

“Hey I have a surprise for you guys!” said Jared to the audience. “You guys have the option of adding me to your Jensen and Y/N photo op for free!” The crowd cheered.

“Someone’s being generous today!” you smiled up at Jared away from the mike.

“Someone’s drunk today.” said Jensen also away from the mike and you laughed as you noticed just how red Jared’s cheeks were, which usually happened when he was drunk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost every fan wanted Jared included in the photo op. A majority of the poses were the fans (who were mostly female) with Jared and you with Jensen in side by side couple poses. The few male fans usually wanted a “Mr. Steal Your Girl pictures of them with you and Jensen pouting on the side. One fan was really creative and had Jared and Jensen do a jaw dropping face while you and the fan smiled. All in all, the photo ops were unique and inspiring. The fans were inspired by you and it worked vise versa. It was also a learning experience for you. Jared and Jensen were spectacular with the fans and you hoped to be that way with them one day. After the ops. The three of you were back and the green room being entertained by drunk Jared.

“Have you seen that vine of Y/N hitting the wall?” Jared asked Kim laughing, very drunk. You three were sitting in a circle in the green room while Rob and Rich did their panel.

“Yes.” said Kim, “You’ve shown it to me five times!”

“But the smack is so loud! It wasn’t that loud when it actually happened!” He laughed watching the video.

“I want what he’s having.” said Kim searching for her cup.

“Hey” you heard as arms wrapped around you waist. You looked up to a soft sweet smile.

“Hey Robin.” you said to Osric who was dressed as Robin from Batman.

“Wait are you guys together?” Kim asked.

“Yeah.” you said smiling looking up at Osric.

“Well thanks for telling me,” she said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” said a hilariously drunk Jared. 

“So…” said Osric, “It’s Saturday and that means karaoke…”

“I am so down!” you said excitedly his arms still around you.

“What should we sing?” he asked.

“Do the one from the vine.” said Jared.

“What vine?” Osric asked.

“Nevermind.” you said rolling your eyes and laughing.

“Hey guys I’m gonna live stream.” said Jared taking out his phone.

“Oh no you’re not.” said Jensen from behind taking Jared’s phone. “You’re too drunk.”

“Is there such a thing as too drunk?” Jared asked and you laughed before Osric pulled you from the circle into an isolated corner of the room.

“What are you doing?” you asked smiling.

“I haven’t seen you for two months.” He said, “I think I deserve a kiss.” You smiled as kissed him.

You pulled back smiling. “We should sing a cheesy song.”

“Like what?” he asked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Discussion questions:  
What your strengths and weaknesses are and what you think Jensen’s are.  
Song for reader to sing with Osric.


	15. With a Little Help from my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke night with drunk Jared, the Queen of Karaoke, and a shy superhero turns out to be unforgettable.

“No way.” you said to Osric who gave you a pouty face.

“Why not?” he asked. 

“Because it’s weird!” You said trying to keep your voice down since everyone else was chatting and there was a panel going on.

“Please?” Osric asked with puppy dog eyes.

“No I’m no-”

“Please?”

“Osric it’s-”

“Please?”

“No no-”

“What are we talking about?” drunk Jared asked popping up in between you guys.

You rolled you eyes and smiled. “Osric wants me to sing Frozen with him.”

“Woah are you gonna be like the snow queen?” Jared asked floppily. You couldn’t help but laugh. He proceeded to sing Let it go though he didn’t know all the words.

“Shhh!” said Kim, “Jared there’s a panel going on.”

“oh sorry.” He said.

“You know you act like you’re five when you’re drunk.” you said playfully.

“He is five.” said Osric laughing.

“Says the guy in the Robin costume.” you laughed. You were about to kiss him on the cheek when you noticed that Jared was still invading your personal bubble.

“Umm…Jared,” you said, “how about you go find a snack?”

“Oh that’s a good idea.” He said walking over to the snack table.

“So what’s the big deal?” Osric asked. “I thought you’d love to sing with me.”

“You know what? Fine.” you smiled, “But if this goes south it’s all your fault.”

He smiled, “Awesome! I’ve already picked out your costume.”

“What?” you asked surprised. 

“Okay fine you don’t have to wear the costume.” He said pecking you on the lips.

“Hey guys look what I found!” said Jared walking back over with a tray of small hot dog wieners with toothpicks and some peanuts. “They had little wieners and tiny nuts! Get it?”

You put your hand to your face and laughed, “I get it Jared.”

“Hey everyone!” said a loud voice from behind you. You turned around to see Briana Buckmaster, whom you hadn’t met but heard a lot about.

“Hey stranger!” said Kim giving Briana a hug.

“You ready to kill karaoke night?” she asked.

“Me?” asked Kim, “You’re the Queen of Karaoke.” Her and Briana took a seat and you, Osric, and Jared headed back to everyone else.

“Hi.” you said approaching Briana as you held Osric’s hand. “I’m Y/N.”

“Briana.” She said, “Nice to meet you. Although I already know who you are silly.”

You smiled as Rob and Richard walked in having just finished their panel. They were laughing with each other before they noticed Briana.

“Hey!” said Speight, “Glad you could make it Bri!” and he and Rob each gave her a big hug.

“You think I’d miss Paris?” She said before scoffing, “Please.”

“So Queen of Karaoke.” said Rob as he and Rich joined the circle, “What are we singing tonight?”

“I don’t know,” she said smiling, “you tell me.”

“Y/N and I are going to sing.” said Osric.

“I feel bad for Y/N” said Rob jokingly and you laughed.

“So what are you guys singing?” asked Rich.

You kind of looked down and giggled, a little embarrassed to say it.

“Love is an open door from Frozen.” said Osric proudly.

They all laughed, “That will be one to remember!” said Briana, “I’m sure you’ll kill it!”

“Can I sing?” Jared asked.

Jensen walked over to you guys after hearing this. “If you were sober that definitely would not be your choice buddy.”

“But I’m not sober.” Jared laughed.

“Hey tell you guys what.” Said Jensen, “I’ll play the song on guitar for you guys to sing with. I just learned it for JJ.”

“Really?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he said, “I want to perform for the fans but my voice isn’t in the best shape so why not?”

“Yeah with Jensen it won’t be so weird anymore.” Rich said and you laughed at the truth in it. Jensen could make any song a winner.

“Okay!” you said, “Let’s do it!” And you and Jensen and Osric all went to another side of the room to practice.

“Hey are we gonna do a group number?” Briana asked.

“All in good time.” said Kim smiling before getting a case of the giggles.

“Great now we have two drunks.” said Briana as she realized that Kim wasn’t so sober anymore.

“Want to make it three?” Jared laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I feel ridiculous.” you said tugging down your dark blue dress before changing your mind and tugging it back up.

“It’s a sort of cosplay.” said Osric, “It looks nice.”

You were wearing the dark blue dress and your hair was in two braids trying to resemble Anna from Frozen. “I feel like Mickey Mouse threw up on me.”

“You can’t even tell that you are doing a cosplay, relax.” Osric said.

“Hey Y/N,” said drunk Jared joining you, “do you want to build a snowman?”

“See!” you said to Osric feeling worse.

He put his hands on your shoulders. “You’re just nervous.” He was probably right. You did look pretty hot in this outfit and you would normally go out in it. If people didn’t know what you were trying to do it would look normal. You were probably just nervous. However, all that went away when you walked out on stage hand and hand with Osric and the crowd applauded. Probably more for the fact that Jensen came out with his guitar. But nevertheless, you would take the win to boost your confidence.

“Hey can I just say something crazy?” You asked revealing the song to the audience and they cheered.

“I love crazy.” said Osric and a big smile spread across your face.

You were approaching the second verse and everything was going perfect. You lost your nerves in Osric’s eyes. The Jared came out and everyone cheered. It was hilarious how drunk he was. When in Paris…

You ended up singing the song going back and forth from dancing with Jared and Osric almost like they were in competition and it was some sort of a love triangle. It was hilarious and so fun. When you were Osric’s arms he would hold you and you would giggle but when in Jared’s he would dip you and do a weird tango. (A dip is a long way with someone who is a mountain) It was approaching the end of the song and everyone was laughing at your guy's’ antics. You stood in the middle of the two men when Osric said the final line of the song.

“Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?”

“Can I say something even crazier?” Before you could finish the lyric, Jared ran across the stage into Osric’s arms and said, “Yes!”

You never laughed so hard in your life. Everyone was laughing for what seemed like a whole 5 min. Kim and Jensen's heads were back and you couldn’t help but wonder where you would be if you had taken that movie. Not here, that’s for sure and here was where you wanted to be. You had no regrets.

For the final song. Everyone joined hands and walked towards the front of the stage like cheesy “Grease” want-to-bes. And sang the group song.

“Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more.” A big smile was spread across your face as you looked out into the audience at all the smiling faces with slight tears in their eyes. Yo wondered why they were almost crying and then you experienced it yourself. Total happiness. Nothing could take this away, you thought. Boy were you wrong.


	16. Strive for Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s Paris trip continues and she wants it to be perfect but a few issues may change that.

The next day proved to be pretty jam packed since the convention was two days long. You did autos and more photo ops with just yourself but everyone else had panels. A 10am panel for Jared and Jensen was scheduled and you felt pretty bad for Jared since he had a major hangover. Richard teased him constantly though about karaoke night which Jared didn’t remember.

On Monday you, Osric, Felicia, Kim, and Briana all planned on going to the Louvre and Jared, Misha, and Jensen, who were dead tired, would be joining you later.

You were all walking outside of the Louvre to the entrance and you couldn’t help but notice the grandeur. “Wow,” you said getting your camera ready, “This place is humongous.”

“Yeah but there are plenty of places you want to skip.” said Felicia who you had forgot had been there before, “Like there is literally a hall of fat baby sculptures.”

You laughed and whispered to Osric, “I told you.”

He laughed putting an arm around you, “Okay but where’s the Mona Lisa?”

“I heard it's actually pretty small compared to everything else.” said Kim taking a sip of coffee and looking down at her phone.

“But we have to see the Mona Lisa.” you emphasized with a smile. You had been planning this trip for months and it was going to be perfect.

“What about all the sculptures of the hot guys that I’ve heard about?” Briana smiled as you approached a big glass pyramid.

“Seriously?” Kim asked jokingly.

“What?” asked Briana. The five of you posed in front of the Louvre for a big group picture that you knew you would cherish forever. Of course you had to figure out how to ask someone to take it but that didn’t take up too much time. Next thing you knew you were wondering around looking at majestic paintings and beautiful sculptures. Cameras were flashing everywhere and that included yours. However, all the crowds were kindergarten classes compared to the crowd around the Mona Lisa. The five of you eventually made your way closer to the painting with no eyebrows and an uneven background. You interpreted it as women who probably really had to itch her nose.

“Wow.” said Kim saying what you all were thinking. “It’s beautiful.”

“Here Y/N let me take a picture of you next to it.” said Osric holding up his phone. You complied and smiled in front of the painting behind glass. You were happy to look at it but when you did you saw that Osric had face swapped you and the Mona Lisa on Snapchat.

“Osric!” you said hitting him playfully.

“What?” he joked, “That’s a keeper.” You laughed it off and walked over to a bench away from the crowd as it was mid afternoon and your feet were getting tired.

“What’s taking the guys so long?” Felicia asked referring to Jared, Jensen, and Misha, “I’m starving.”

Agreeing, Osric grabbed his phone and stood up saying, “I’ll go see what’s taking them.” before he walked away to call them.

“Guys I honestly can’t tell you how happy I am.” you smiled dangling your feet off the bench.

“You don’t have to,” said Briana “Your face says it all.”

“Really?” you blushed looking down and stopping your feet from swaying.

“Yeah I’m so jealous of you.” said Felicia.

“Oh come on,” you said looking her way with a smile, “You know you’re having a great time.”

“It would be even better if I wasn’t starving.” said Kim. She wasn’t being negative but she was right. It was lunch and you guys were all tired of waiting for the guys to go eat. Soon enough though Osric walked back over,

“Hey Jared and Jensen aren’t answering and I left some things back at the hotel.” he said obviously not fazed by the lack of lunch. “I’m gonna go back.”

“But what about lunch at a cute little cafe like in the movies?” you asked disappointed before you realized you probably sounded like a three year old.

“You guys want to come with me? Then we can get food on the way back?” he asked obviously set on returning to the hotel.

“No way.” said Felicia, hungrier than everyone. “How about we just go now and you and the guys can meet us at Notre Dame after?”

“Okay.” said Osric coming over and giving you short sweet kiss on this lips. “I’ll see you then.” and then he waved and walked off. You were a little disappointed that Osric wouldn’t be joining you but then again you were happy to hang out with your friends. You arrived at the cafe you had researched weeks in advance (you wanted this vacation to be perfect) It was quaint and outside. It looked like you had just stepped into a painting. You wore a classic floral dress and your hair had bouncing curls.

“This place is like straight out of a fairytale.” you said with your eyes wandering around as you took a seat at a round table.

“You are straight out of a fairytale.” said Briana picking up a menu. “That dress is gorgeous.”

“I helped her pick it out.” said Felicia smugly and you giggled. Something you hadn’t done in a long time.

“Guys watch me get a croissant.” said Kim laughing, “I’m gonna be so french.” and you all laughed.

“I kinda feel bad that Kat’s not here.” you said.

“We should send her a picture.” Briana joked getting out her phone.

“You are so mean.” you laughed before you realized that she was going to do it anyways.

“It’s all in good fun.” said Briana. She looked over and saw the back of a man at another table. “Hey can you take a picture for us?”

“Yeah sure.” said the man and as he turned around your heart stopped. You suspected your eyes were probably as big as golf balls and your face was probably as white as a ghost. “Wait- Y/N? Is that you?” asked the handsome man who was definitely not a stranger.

You wanted to say something but your mouth wasn’t listening to your brain. All you could get out was, “Eric”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Eric snapped the picture you went away from the others to have a short and sweet chat with your ex-boyfriend. You knew it would be awkward but he asked and it would be rude not to. Truthfully, you kind of missed him. You used to be in love with him. After it ended you never really got closure. Maybe now was the time for that. Besides, it would be quick.

“Wow, long time.” he said smiling with his pearly white teeth. “What’s it been like 2 years?”

“Must have been.” you said quietly a bit awkward.

“You look fantastic.” he said trying to break the ice. He combed his fingers through his short, curly, brown hair.

“Thanks.” you said blushing, looking back at your friends, hoping to get back soon.

“So what are you doing in Paris?” he asked looking at you with green eyes.

“Convention,” you said wondering if that sounded nerdy. Why did he make you so nervous? “with the cast of the show I’m on.”

“Oh right,” he said in a friendly way, “I’ve heard of it, um, Not natural? You’re really good on it.”

You giggled with nervousness, “It’s Supernatural but thanks. I’m guessing you got that modeling gig?” You remembered he had been working towards it when you two split. 

“Yeah” he said smiling, happy that you remembered, “I’m the face of Paris Style magazine’s “Bonjour” collection.” You weren’t surprised that he got it. He was super handsome and buff.

“That’s amazing!” you said trying to return kindness, “I’ll make sure to check it out sometime.” Again you looked back towards your friends hoping that the awkward conversation would soon be over.

“So um,” he started running his hand through his hair again, “How long are you gonna be here for? I’d love to take you out sometime.”

You weren’t expecting this. You quicky thought of an excuse, “I’m not going to be here long. My friends and I are going to Disneyland tomorrow and-”

“Oh hey I have a friend who works at Disney.” he said smiling, “He could give you guys a nice discount.”

“Oh you don’t have to-” he said before cutting you off.

“Oh come one I insist.” he said as he grabbed your hand a pulled a pen out of his pocket, “Here’s my number.” and he wrote his number on your hand.

“Thanks.” you said “Um, I’ll text you about the discount.”

“Can’t wait.” said Eric and you realized your hand was still in his.

You looked back at your table awkwardly, “Well I’ve got to get back to uh-”

“It was nice seeing you again Y/N.” he said kissing your hand and you could have sworn you saw his eye sparkle. You walked back to the table with your heart beating fast. You definatly remember why you fell in love with him. However, you also remember why you broke up. And you had moved on.


	17. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader remembers and old flame but tries to forget nonetheless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between astrics are flashbacks. *flashback*

You walked back to the table trying to hide the blushing in your cheeks. You sat back down to be greeted by Bri, Felicia, and Kim all staring at you.

“What?” you asked hoping they wouldn’t ask what you knew they would.

“You wanna tell us who that was?” Kim asked as everyone else's faces said the same thing. You stared at them blankly for a second looking for the right words before settling on two.

“No one.” you said looking down before taking a sip of your tea.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The girls had dropped the subject soon after and you had a nice lunch before meeting up with the guys at the beautiful bell towers of Notre Dame. There was a crowd gathered as there was a mass going on inside and they could only let in certain amount of people at a time. You saw the guys and gave them all hugs.

“Who’s ready to do some stuff?” Misha asked with a touristy backpack on and a smug face. He made you laugh,

“Do you even know what Notre Dame is?” you asked smiling.

“Duh it’s a cathedral.” He said showing off his knowledge.

“Which means you don’t do, you watch and listen.” you said as you all walked with Misha towards the crowd. Everyone else was walking behind you. “There’s a mass going on so you have to be quiet.”

“Bet you 10 bucks Misha can’t stay quiet for 10 min.” you heard Jared say behind you. He was walking with Jensen.

“You’re on.” Jensen laughed. You kind of giggled to yourself as you eavesdropped on the conversation.

“I find that highly offensive.” said Misha also listening in on the conversation.

Just then Osric showed up next to you out of nowhere putting an arm around your shoulder. “So did you miss me?” he asked as Jared, Jensen, and Misha passed you up.

“Of course.” you said overdramatically, ”We were on our knees without you.” Briana and Kim then showed up on the other side of you.

“No really,” smiled Bri, “we almost didn’t have enough for the tabs and we were gonna become strippers to pay it off.”

You laughed and hit her playfully, “Shut up.”

“Y/N actually ran into-” Kim started to Osric. You realized what she was about to say and you finished for her abruptly.

“A pole.” you finished quickly, “I ran into a pole. It really hurt but I’m fine.” You glanced over to see three pairs of eyes staring at you confused. You avoided them and looked back at Osric.

“Oh well I’m glad.” said Osric smiling, “Let’s go in.” and with that he passed you up joyfully and caught up with the guys walking inside. You were about to follow when Felicia grabbed your shoulder.

“What was all that about?” she asked tilting her head in concern.

“Nothing.” you shook it off but not meeting her eyes, “It’s nothing.” and you walked inside.

*You sat criss cross applesauce on the opposite side of the couch from him. A blanket was sprawled over the two of you. His apartment was pretty warm despite the cool December temperatures. You wore a knitted sweater but you had spandex shorts on since jeans weren’t proving to be comfortable. He wore a light grey t-shirt with sweatpants. The fire crackled opposite of the two of you as you hid your face behind your playing cards so that he could only see your eyes.

“Go fish.” you said with a giggle. “My turn. Do you have the ace of spades?”

“Nope.” he said smugly, “Go fish.”

“You liar!” you laughed kicking him ever so slightly under the blanket, “I saw your hand!”

“So you were cheating?” he asked fake offended.

“Well I wouldn’t exactly call it cheating.” you countered cleverly, “More like winning.”

“Really?” he asked getting in closer to you.

“Mmhmm.” smiled nodding smugly.

“Okay fine.” he laughed finally giving in to you silliness, “but next time we are playing Mario Kart.”

“Deal.” you said as his face got closer.

“Deal.” he said giving you a soft kiss before pulling you over to his side of the couch so that you were laying with you head on his chest and your legs entwined under the blanket. 

“You know, my mom saw you in her cooking magazine.” you said referring to Eric’s latest modeling gig.

“Did she?” he laughed, “Were my hamburger eating skills sexy?”

“Well I hope she didn’t use that word but to me yeah.” you smiled before taking a breath and snuggling up with him, “I wish I was a model so I could just eat hamburgers all day.”

He laughed. You liked that you could be yourself around him. “You can be whatever you want to be. You’re certainly beautiful enough.”

“Am not.” you scoffed hiding your blush.

“Are too.” he said getting up “and I’ll prove it.” He went over and grabbed a polaroid camera from the mantel.

“What are you doing?” you asked sitting up.

“Capturing beauty.” he said kneeling down and looking through the lense.

“You are so cheesy.” you laughed covering your face.

“I know,” he laughed, “now smile. Or wait don’t. It looks more artsy that way.”

You tried to do a serious face but you broke and laughed, “Sorry I have to smile.” you said. He smiled and took the picture as you laughed and then snuggled back in and he showed it to you.

“See look at that?” he said as the picture came into focus. “You are most definitely model material.” and he kissed you on the cheek.

You looked up at him, “You mean eat-a-hamburger-in-a-magazine material?”

“Hey that hamburger was good.” he defended putting an arm around you. There was silence for a few moments as you too looked at the polaroid picture with only the sound of the crackling fire before you spoke up.

“We should make a scrapbook.” you said looking up at him.

“That’s a great idea.” he said meeting your eyes. “Filled with polaroids of us.” *

“Y/N?” Kim asked bringing you out of your mind. 

“What?” you asked not registering. You had been walking around in the cathedral looking at the art and displays as a mass went on only a few steps away from you behind barriers.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on here?” Kim asked concerned. Her, Briana, and Felicia were all near as the guys were dispersed.

You waited a minute before choosing your words. The memories were painful and you wanted to try and forget them now. “He’s just an old friend.” you said.

“You sure hold on to some cute friends.” Briana nudged you. Felicia wasn’t buying it since she knew you best. She crossed her arms.

“His phone number is on your hand.” she said bluntly.

“He said he’s give us a discount at Disneyland.” you said, giving an excuse. You were all being as quiet as possible since those were the rules in the cathedral. The next thing you know Osric is back next to you.

“Who?” he asked kind of loud with a kind smile on his face.

“An old friend I ran into today but I don’t think I’ll be calling him.” you said brushing it off but it was too late and Jensen had heard you.

“Did you say discount?” he asked.

“Yeah but-”

“Sweet!” he exclaimed patting you on the shoulder, “Tell your friend thanks!” and he walked back over to Jared who had found a particular interesting sculpture.

“That’s great!” turning his steps towards the sculpture as he spoke to you, “We’re going to have so much fun tomorrow!” 

“Oh ok yeah, I guess I’ll call him.” you called after him as he joined the guys. Briana and Kim decided to join them leaving just you and Felicia.

“Tell me the truth.” she said crossing her arms, “This guy could not have been just your friend. He freaking kissed you hand!”

A few people in the cathedral shushed you and you brought your voices down and got closer.

“It’s no big deal.” you said realizing you were avoiding eye contact. You then looked her straight in the eyes and said, “Trust me.”

Felicia looked at you a second as if trying to determine how truthful you were. She took a breath and said, “I do trust you.”

“Okay,” you said giving a slight smile, “Now I’m going to talk to Osric.” and with that you headed back over to everyone else leaving Felicia there. You felt bad for sort of lying to her. Although you hadn’t really. You were determined to make Eric no big deal in your mind. You were going to call him for this discount and that would be it. You wouldn’t have to see him again and you could get back to your life.


	18. Happiest Place on Earth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader introduces her ex to her friends as they experience Disneyland Paris

You sat at the table in the lovely french restaurant next to Osric and across from Jared, Jensen, and Misha. It was just you and the guys. Rob and Rich were there too. Briana, Felicia, and Kim went to an art show. You were invited but would rather spend time with Osric since you hadn’t been paying very much attention to him lately due to your mind constantly running off to Eric. The lights were bright at night in Paris and you played with your meal. You weren’t eating so much as you were talking.

“You guys are grown men!” you laughed as Jared had just said something funny.

“Correction.” Jared countered, “Jensen is a grown man. Misha and I are younger than we look!”

Misha put on a serious face that reminded you of Castiel, “Don’t drag me into this. I’m perfectly normal.”

You called bull on his comment, “Misha you have got to be the weirdest guy I know.”

“And I’m proud of that.” his expression changed as he laughed.

“Hey I say we make a toast.” said Jensen raising his glass. “To a fan-freakin-tastic season and an awesome new castmate we hope won’t get killed off before we can really prank her.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” you challenged and everyone laughed and took a sip of their drinks. Your sip was cut short when you felt a buzz in your purse. You looked down under the table to see a text from Eric on your phone.

Eric: Hey I got your text. If you guys meet me at the park I can get you guys in the park early.

“Y/N?” you heard Misha ask but you were so consumed with your thoughts it sounded like an echo in a cave.

“Huh?” you asked looking up.

“I said,” said Misha, “What do you think of my escargot stache?”

“It’s nice.” you said looking at your phone not really registering the question. You felt Misha’s face drop disappointed that he couldn’t hear your laugh.

“Hey who are you texting?” Jensen asked. “A new boyfriend?” He was only joking but you jumped up.

“Hey her boyfriend is right here.” Osric laughed putting an arm around you.

You laughed too as they stared at you. You quickly remembered you had a question to answer, “I was actually just texting my friend about the discount.”

“Osric sounds like you got some competition” Jared joked.

“Ha ha very funny.” Osric smiled. You heard his voice in your ear. You loved his voice and you wanted to focus on his voice but you couldn’t help it. You felt your mind wandering to the distant memory of his voice.

* “I would buy that fridge in a heartbeat.” Eric said as you chopped the broccoli. He had just finished watching your commercial on television.

“Be honest,” you smiled, still cutting, “if I wasn’t selling it you wouldn’t even consider it.”

“That’s the point. It’s your first commercial.” You felt his arms wrap around your waist and you heard his voice in your ear, “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’ve got many more to come.” you smiled before giving him a peck.

“You’re meant for more than commercials I know it.” he said taking a piece of the broccoli. “One day our grandkids will wonder will wonder how we got our starts and we can show them a hamburger and refrigerator ad.”

“Grandkids?” you turned around leaning against the counter. “We aren’t even married.”

“I don’t know.” he said, “If we do get married.”

Your heart almost skipped a beat, “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“No.” he said and you were kind of glad he said it, “But when I do you’ll know.”*

\---------------------------------------  
You lay in the bed of the hotel room you and Felicia were sharing. The blue light on your phone kept illuminating your face until another light turned on. The lamp.

 

“I know you better than anyone.” said Felicia sitting up in bed, “Who is Eric and why is he blowing up your phone at midnight and why are you texting him back?”

You sat up knowing there was no way you’d get out of this one. “He’s my ex.” you said.

“Yeah I got that.” she said snarkily. You could tell she wanted her sleep. “So what’s the story?”

“We were together and now we’re not end of story.” you said turning the lamp in between you on the night stand off.

She turned it back on. “Y/N, if you think I’m gonna judge you, I’m not. I know you’d never hurt Osric. But you are being pretty shady lately. Don’t I deserve some explanation?”

You took a deep breath. “We were pretty serious. He was my first real love.”

“Love?” asked as if she had never heard the word before, “You really loved this guy?”

“A couple more months and we would’ve been engaged.” you said as if to prove it.

She waited for you to say more. “Would you like to expand on that Miss Allison Hamilton?”

“Things changed.” you said laying down staring at the ceiling.

“He dumped you?” Felicia asked.

“No...” you said wishing she would stop asking.

“You dumped him?” she asked.

“Not exactly...” you said looking for the right words before you found them.

“If you loved each other then why did you break up?” Felicia asked. You turned over and faced opposite from her in your bed before speaking.

“It came to the point where love wasn’t enough.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day you were met with a knock on your door. You were all ready to go to Disneyland Paris and needless to say you were really excited. Osric was at the door wearing and MIckey Mouse hat. You giggled seeing him. His smile illuminated.

“What?” he asked, “You’d think I’d go to Disney without a Mickey hat?”

You smiled and hugged him. Your eyes were kind of teary from the early morning tiredness. “Come on! Let’s got!” said Felicia running past you out into the hall. You all wore coats as it was drizzling outside.

Eventually everyone reached the front gates where Eric said he would meet you with early morning passes.

“So where’s your dealer?” Misha joked. You looked around for Eric.

“I don’t know…” you said, “Maybe we should just wait for the regular time.”

“Y/N!” you heard a voice call behind you.

You turned to see Eric. This is the first time you had seen him since he ran into you at the cafe. You had forgotten how fast your heart could beat. “Um hi Eric!” you said awkwardly, “This is Jared, Jensen, Misha, Felicia, Rob, Rich, Kim, Briana, Ruth, and this is my boyfriend, Osric.”

“Well that is a lot of names to remember.” Eric said with a smile.

“Everyone,” you said, “This is Eric.”

“Nice to meet you!” said Osric being as friendly as always, “Any friend of Y/N’s is a friend of mine.” and he and Eric shook hands.

“Well I got you the eleven passes you asked for.” he said handing them to you with a kind smile. You wondered if he missed you.

“Thanks man. You really didn’t have to-” Jensen started before Eric cut him off. 

“It was my pleasure.” said Eric. “I love your work by the way. All of yours.”

“I like this man.” said Misha as if to say that he didn’t like Jared and Jensen. He was of course only joking since J2 made fun of his on the daily. Eric waved and turned to leave.

Osric stopped him, “Hey do you want to join us? I’d love to hear more about how you know Y/N.” Osric was friendly with all good intentions in mind. He still had no idea about your past with Eric. The past that you currently wanted to run from.  
“Um..” you started looking to Felicia for help, “He probably doesn’t want to...um”

She shook her head as to say she’s got nothing. Eric spoke up, “I was actually heading to the park myself. I’d love to join you.”

“Great!” said Rich, “It’s the least we could do.”

You gave a look of uneasiness to Felicia as you walked into the park. All of it went away as you walked down Main st. to see the beautiful majestic castle at the end of the path. The rain had stopped by now but it still glistened off the pavement and the sky was grey creating a tear jerking scene in front of you.

You walked in front of everyone with Osric and for a moment it just seemed like you two since the park was almost empty. You remembered that this had been Osric’s gift to you when you were stressed out and you had looked forward to this day since. You quietly whispered a “Thank you.” to him and you admired the scene in front of you.

“I don’t know about you guys,” said Rob, “But I am really excited.”

“I second that.” said Briana as you all approached the castle. “Okay it’s picture time!”

“Hey I’ll take a picture for everyone.” said Eric kindly taking Briana’s phone.

All eleven of you huddled up in front of the castle and smiled as Eric snapped a few pictures. Everyone was about to break and look at the picture before Kim pushed you and Osric back.

“No no no,” she said, “You two are kissing in front of this castle like all the other picture perfect couples.”

“Yeah then it’s Jensen and I’s turn.” Misha joked.

“If you think that’s gonna happen you got another thing coming to you.” Jensen said sternly even though you knew it was all fun and games.

“Come on.” said Osric pulling you in, “I’m sure your friend wouldn’t mind taking one more picture. You smiled in agreement and went in for a kiss in front of the castle. You just couldn’t shake the awkwardness radiating off Eric and the picture didn’t turn out like one those perfect couple photos.

“Alright gang.” said Rich taking leadership, “Where are we headed?”

“What is this Scooby Doo?” Jared asked, “If it is I get to be Velma.”  
“Why do you get to be Velma?” Osric asked fake offended. The two then got into a friendly argument that you didn’t pay attention to as Eric walked over to create a side conversation with you.

“You’re friends are very different than their characters. Do you think they like me?” Eric asked with a smile.

“Okay what are you doing?” you asked crossing your arms.

“What do you mean?” he asked playing dumb.

“I mean what’s with the discount, the- the- the getting close to my friends? Crashing our trip to Disney?” you asked making sure your friends couldn’t hear you.

“I just...haven’t seen you since we broke up.” he said shyly, “We said we’d still be friends. I thought we were.”

“Friends,” you started growing angry that he kept putting you into confusing positions, “friends would call each other or at least text other.”

“Y/N,” he said, “I’m sorry. I’ve been thinking about you everyday since we broke up and regretting it. I haven’t had the courage to call you and I thought it was too late. But when I saw you at the cafe...I thought we were getting a second chance with each other.”

You eased the tension in your body as you yourself had felt the same except for the second chance part. “Look Eric, I have a boyfriend.”

“I know.” said Eric, “Just let me be your friend.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Could he say anything worse? He was already causing conflict in your mind between Osric and him and him sticking around would only bring back good and painful memories. You were right. It was like he wasn’t even trying. He would casually reach over you to grab something in the gift shop, he would sneak behind you in line to ride with you on two seater rides, and everyone once in awhile he would say something, like an inside joke, that reminded you of your time together. It was so frustrating yet you when he didn’t ‘hit on you’ (you weren’t sure if he was) you found yourself wishing he would. Then you would slap yourself for thinking it. Needless to say, this guy was confusing you and playing with your emotions in a way you didn’t want to blame him for.

“So then Y/N here crashes into a wall and bonks her head.” Jensen laughed to Eric while you were all in line for a ride.

“Yep,” you said, “I think it left a scar and everything.”

“Oh yeah I see.” said Eric moving back your hair to see your small scar and you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

You felt Osric tense up. He had been playing it pretty cool but you could tell he was slowly becoming more and more jealous.

“That’s why I suggested this trip.” Osric said putting his arm around you, “To heal the scars.” he kissed you on the head.

“Yeah…” said Jensen awkwardly, “But it’s funny now.”

“So you watch the show?” Rob asked.

“Yeah,” said Eric with a smile, “I saw that Y/N was on it and I went back and watched all 9 seasons.”

“12.” you corrected.

His smile didn’t even waver, “Of course.” he said, “I knew that.”

“So you're a model?” Osric asked as the line moved a bit.

“Yeah.” said Eric.

“Your girlfriend must appreciate that.” said Osric inching towards him.

“Actually, I’m single.” said Eric, “I’m still holding on for that special one.” you could have sworn his eyes darted to you for a second.

“Well it’s a wonder you haven’t found her yet.” Briana joked.

“I don’t know.” said Eric and you were sure he looked at you in the eyes this time. “Maybe I have and she just doesn’t know it yet.”

Osric then grabbed your arm rather forcefully and pulled you aside with anger ridden on his face. “Who is he?” he demanded.

You were taken back in seeing this obviously jealous side of Osric you were not used to and offended you said, “What are you talking about? He’s an old friend.”

“Really?” Osric asked calming down a bit, “Because you’ve been acting weird all day and don’t think I didn’t notice you avoiding all the questions about him these past few days. He looks at you like your the Juliet to his Romeo.”

“I barely know him.” you lied not meeting his eyes.

“Y/N he knows your birthday and your mother’s freakin maiden name. Not even I know that.” he said still mad.

“No wonder you can’t get into my laptop.” you tried to lighten the mood but it didn’t seem to be working. “Just stop prying.”

“Stop being so defensive, I just want an honest answer.” he said trying to calm down.

“Stop being so offensive with all this accusing me of lying to you.” you said and you immediately felt the sting of the lie.

Osric regretted his actions and you could see it in his eyes, “You’re right.” he breathed, “I’m sorry I guess I just got jealous. I mean Mr. Chisel Chest over there hits on you at every ride.”

You put your hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, “I promise, you’re getting all worked up over nothing.”

“Yeah I’m sorry.” he said putting his arm around you. But it wasn’t nothing and you knew it.

* “The cover?” you asked Eric as the two of you were driving to his house one morning after breakfast at your parents. “That’s amazing! But I don’t see why that affects us going out to dinner tonight.”

Eric had his hands on the wheel, “I’m sorry baby. It’s this new thing my agents been talking about lately. Something to do with my image.”

“You mean you don’t want to be seen with me?” you asked hoping that that wasn’t the answer.

“No that’s not it at all.” he said putting his arm over your seat, “I really don’t know. My agent just said not to go out to dinner. Maybe she wants the public to believe I’m on a diet or something for the magazine. I really don’t know.”

“Well then can we just order take out?” you asked smiling.

“We can order whatever you want.” he said with a friendly smile, “I’m really sorry Y/N. I’d love to take you out to dinner but I have to respect my new image. I mean, this magazine is a big deal. Whatever they say goes.”

“I get it.” you said a bit disappointed, “Just don’t lose your old image to the new one.”

“Never.” he said. *

You kissed Osric goodbye after a long day at Disney. Everyone was heading off to their separate hotel rooms. You and Felicia headed up to yours.

“I can’t believe you.” said Felicia out of nowhere.

“What?” you asked already knowing she had every right to bash you.

“I see they way you look at Eric.” she said, “Y/N you aren’t Bella Swan and this isn’t a contest between Edward and Jacob. You picked Edward already and you can’t go back on that.”

“I would never cheat on Osric.” you said feeling the guilt.

“Maybe not physically.” she said, “But mentally you already have. I thought you were over this guy.”

“I was.” you said, “I was until he freakin made every move in the book today. I couldn’t help it. It’s not like I was flirting with him.”

“No but you could’ve stopped him.” she said unlocking the door to your hotel room, “Face it Y/N. You kind of want him back but you're tied to Osric now.”

“I love Osric.” you defended as Felicia walked into the room, “I’ll never have to see Eric again.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” she said her voice changing to stunned as she stared at something in the room. You were curious to see what was in there and as soon as you walked in you felt the confusion rush again. On the table in the room was a bouquet of roses with a card.

The card: Y/N, I miss you, I really do. When I saw you I couldn’t just let it go. I get it you have a boyfriend but if you’d just talk to me, alone I mean, without any distractions, I’d be very greatful. If you don’t want to talk to me, I understand, but just hear me out. Give me a chance. I’ll be Pont des Arts tomorrow night at 6:00 pm.  
-Eric


	19. Hidden Secrets...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to finally set things straight with Eric but at what cost?

You sat in the bath in your hotel room with your knees to your chest thinking about whether you should go see Eric. You knew it was probably a bad idea but at the same time you had so many things that you have wanted to say to him for the past years that you had never got around to saying. You knew you would never hurt Osric yet something felt so wrong about it. 

Felicia knocked on the door and called your name. “Y/N you have to come out of there sometime.” You made up your mind, dried off, and put your pajamas on. You didn’t say anything to Felicia. 

She followed you around the room. “You’re not actually thinking about going to see him are you?” she asked.

You turned to her having the same thought yourself. “Felicia, I love Osric. I would never leave him for Eric.” you sighed with your eyes still glistening from the stress of the situation, “But at the same time, when I’m with Eric...something weird happens.”

“You aren’t fully over him.” Felicia sighed in aknollegement and crossing her arms sharing the nervous feeling.

You sat on the bed looking down at your feet. “I can’t leave not knowing,” you justified softly more to yourself than her, “without not resolving this.

Felicia sat down next to you. “Okay fine.” she said finally seeing where you were coming from.

“I’m just going to tell him to back off.” you said turning to her, “I’m not in love with him Felicia, I just remember being in love.”

“I get it.” she said relieving you of some guilt, “You need to set it straight. But you are going to have to be strong Y/N. No more turning to jello every time he says your name.”

“I know I’ve been weak,” you said finally admitting it to her and yourself, “but this time I’m putting my foot down.”

“You know he’s trying to get back together with you right?” Felicia asked raising an eyebrow.

“This could be harder than I thought.” you said suddenly feeling extremely insecure again.

“Hey” said Felicia, your best friend, putting a hand on your shoulder, “you’ve got this.”

“Do I?” you asked nervously, “It’s like we’re still connected you know? But I don’t want to be. Ugh it’s all so confusing.”

“We’ve all been there.” said Felicia with a comforting smile, “Eric’s a great guy and a total package but Osric is even better. Just remember that.”

She was right and you knew it. If you didn’t tell Eric you were done with him you would never stop wondering what might’ve happened it you did. You looked to her with appreciation. “Thanks Felicia. You’re the best.” you said finally showing a smile.

“I know.” she said before giving you a much needed hug.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the events of the previous night you became a ghost at breakfast and lunch. You were extremely nervous to talk to Eric tonight and so you skipped out on activities and you went back up to your room and watched “50 First Dates” (The movie you always watched when you were sick). You were stressed out and you didn’t want anyone to see you this way. You didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time you were really stressed although that did result in Paris. No matter what, you just couldn’t face Osric knowing what you were about to do. Having a tendency to be late you looked at the clock and realized you had overslept your nap. You needed to get ready quickly. You were still in the hotel robe and so you jumped up and starting searching for socks when you heard a knock on the door. You opened the door to see Osric and you knew this situation wouldn’t end well. You were already in such a hurry.

“Hey Y/N,” Osric smiled and noticing your nervous jumping asked, “Where you headed?”

“Uh... nowhere.” you smiled nervously before looking back at your clock, “What’s up?”

Osric kind of looked at you awkwardly before saying, “Can I come in?”

“Umm…” you giggled nervously, “It’s kind of a mess in here.”

“Oh,” said Osric, “Well since the trip is almost over I was wondering if you’d want to go out with me tonight?”

“Out?” you asked eyes widening and not knowing what to say. “Like on a date?”

“Well that’s what couples do right?” he laughed. His laugh was amazing. How could you lie right to it?

“Yeah of course.” you laughed it off, “I knew that.” You glanced back at your clock and you could feel your body becoming anxious and wanting Osric to go so you could get ready.

“Great.” he smiled innocently, “How about you meet me at around 6:45?”

“Tonight?” you asked eyes widening as the situation became worse. How would you meet Eric at 6 and Osric at 6:45? You hadn’t even factored in traffic!

“I thought you said you weren’t going anywhere tonight.” Osric said with a confused looked on his face.

“I’m not.” you said quickly, perhaps too quickly. Your eyes slid to an excuse, “ I was just making sure that it was tonight. You know me, always second guessing myself.”

“Actually you’re usually pretty confident with yourself.” Osric said. You feared he was sensing something was up and it killed you to lie to him.

“Where are we meeting?” you asked quickly.

“I was thinking the Eiffel tower. It sounds romantic enough.” he said with a smile that made your guilty heart melt.

“Eiffel tower at 6:45 got it.” you said before waving and starting to close the door.

“Wait where are you going so fast?” Osric asked stopping the door from closing.

“Ladies room.” you lied with a nervous smile, “Gotta blast!” You then closed the door right on his face and proceeded to let out the nervous breath you didn’t realize you were holding. You put your back against the door and slid down to the ground putting your head in your hands. This was a horrible idea but I the same time you told yourself that everything would be fine. You would quickly talk to and dismiss Eric and then meet Osric for your date on the Eiffel Tower. You would have to get ready for your date now since you wouldn’t be coming back. So you curled your hair and put on a dark purple dress under a dark blue rain coat. Then, you took a deep breath and headed out to meet Eric. 

You then made your way to the bridge where you were supposed to meet Eric. The sky was a stunning color of grey that made you question the shade of blue behind the clouds really existed. There was cool breeze as you approached the bridge with various locks chained all around the side with various tourist couples looking and taking pictures. You noticed Eric looking out over the water and you couldn’t tell if it was the breeze or the nerves that made the hair on the back of your neck stand straight up. Eric turned around noticing you and you came to meet him.

“You look stunning.” he said and you realized that dressing up for your date with Osric was not making this any easier.

“Thanks.” you said looking down telling yourself you were here on a mission.

“You know,” said Eric running his fingers over a black lock closest to you that had the initial A and J on them. all these locks were put here by different couples. “They lock their love on the bridge and throw away the key.”

“Yeah I remember.” you said, “We always said we’d go here on our honeymoon.”

“Yeah those were the days.” said Eric smoothly not meeting your eyes, “ You know I still remember the day I met you.”

Be strong. “Eric-” you started but he cut you off.

“You were fresh out of college,” he smiled and you were taken back to the memories, “working as a waitress trying to start a career in acting. You were performing at the local theater production of Beauty and the Beast I think it was. They were right to cast you as Beauty.”

You couldn’t take it but you didn’t know what to say, “I remember.” you said.

“I had such a big crush on you after that performance.” he smiled still looking at the lock, “I thought you were a huge star. I searched my pockets after the show for any extra cash to buy you a bouquet of flowers but I only had enough for a single red rose. Then I was too nervous to even give it to you. I left it at your dressing room door with a note on it.”

You remembered this scene and it made you feel warm inside despite the cool breeze which scared you. “Eric, why are you telling me this?” you asked starting to get frustrated with your own emotions.

“Because.” he said looking you in the eyes. “We’ve spent a lot of time apart and I know I’ve regretted our break up and I think that it was a stupid idea in the first place. I get it you have a boyfriend, but can’t you just give me a chance please.” As he said this last sentence he pulled a single red rose out of his pocket and offered it to you.

You looked down at it and it took everything in you not to take it. You kept your mind on Osric.

“You had your chance.” you said to Eric not letting your face show any sign of weakness.

“You can’t say” Eric started softly walking closer to you, “that our time together wasn’t some of the best moments of your life.” You felt yourself losing as he brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear and placed the rose in your hair.

You snapped out of it and took a few steps away from him, “Actually I can, Eric.” you said even though it was hard, “I loved you once. But I’ve moved on. When we were together I was scared and lonely that I’d never live my dream. That’s a selfish reason to love. Now I’ve found friends that I can call my family. The best moments of my life are right now.”

“Yeah,” said Eric taking another step closer to you, “But now you are on a huge TV show so we can be together.” Suddenly the scene stopped. What he had just said, for the first time this whole trip, was not the right thing. Suddenly, pieces started to fall into place in your memory.

“Us not working out had nothing to do with our careers taking us different places did it?” you asked almost not believing your sudden jump to conclusions.

He saw you getting worked up and tried to calm you down by reassuring you, “Us breaking up was a mutual decision.” he said

“Do you remember what you said that night?” you asked wanting the truth.

* “Y/N I’m sorry baby. I really am.” said Eric as you sat next to each other on the curb in front of his apartment on a cool night.

“I’m sorry too.” you said, tears threatening to escape.

“I hope you can understand.” said Eric not meeting your eyes, “I’ve wanted to be a model my whole life and unfortunately that means I have to make sacrifices.”

“Yeah I know.” you said feeling like it was all your fault, “Our paths are just taking us different ways.” 

“You just aren’t good for my image.” he said sadly, “I can’t be dating someone who’s only been in one refrigerator commercial. I need to think of my career”

You nodded sadly in agreement and watched it all end.*

Now you saw what you didn’t before. Angrily you said, “This whole time I’ve been blaming myself for not being who you needed me to be. I actually believed your lies.”

“Where is this coming from?” Eric asked playing dumb.

“I was so naive.” you cried at yourself still confused, “But now. Now that you're trying to get back together with me I finally see you for who you are.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” said Eric pleading with you before grabbing your hand and stroking it, “Y/N I love you.”

You ripped your hand away. “You dumped me because I was bringing you down because I wasn’t famous enough to be with you. And now that I am, now that I’m more famous than you, you want to get back together with me.” you said as couples on the bridge started to leave due to the awkward situation. You felt your mind cluster.

“Y/N none of that is true.” Eric pleaded, his eyes glistening.

“Yes it is” you said in realization, “and I must be freakin dumb not to see it.”

“Listen to me.” Eric said calming you, “You’re right. I let my fame go to my head and I cut off who was most important to me but I have never stopped loving you. I’ve made mistakes. But believe me, I am not a gold digger just trying to get back with you because you are on some show.”

You backed away. “You played me like a fiddle.” you said.

“I made you believe that our breakup was benefiting both of us, yes, but I didn’t want to hurt you.” he said admitting it. You couldn’t believe you were almost falling for this guy again. He was lying to you about your break up about everything. He wasn't half the man Osric was.

“If you were thinking of my feelings” you said more quietly now, “you wouldn’t have invited me here tonight and asked me to break up with the man that I love to run away with you.”

“I wouldn’t have if I thought you actually cared about him more than me.” he said still playing his game, “We have history. We have a scrapbook of history.”

“That scrapbook is about to become the burn book.” you said turning to leave.

“Y/N-” Eric started after you.

“No.” you said turning around, “ I came to say sayonara and you just made it a hell of alot easier.”

“Dammit Y/N” you heard Eric say angrily as you walked away, never looking back. You walked towards the end of the bridge. You were broken but you had what you came for. An end with Eric. Now you had a handsome young man waiting for you who you knew would never hurt you.

You looked down at your watch, “Crap.” you said “I’m so late!” You called a cab and rushed to meet Osric on the Eiffel tower as you heard thunder start to clap around you.


	20. ...Pretty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, having gotten rid of Eric, must face the lies she told in order to do so.

The taxicab brought you to the foot of the Eiffel tower and you jumped out knowing how late you were. The grey clouds brought thunder and you jumped. You ran as quickly as possible to the elevator and everyone was exciting because of the expected rain. When you reached the top platform your heart dropped. There was a candlelit dinner on the platform except the wind had blown the candle out. Osric sat in his chair with his head down and at that moment you knew you had blown it.

“Osric,” you said running to the table as he brought his head up, “I’m sorry I’m late I just-”

“I don’t know what to say Y/N.” he said looking up at you with disappointed eyes. It broke your heart to know that you had let him down.

“Just pretend like I’ve been here.” you gave him a hopeful smile as you sat down, “I’m really sorry I’m late. Let’s just start the date over.”

“Where were you?” he asked standing up and turning him back to you. 

You hesitated a moment before lying, “Back at the hotel.”

“You were with him weren’t you?” he turned to you. You could see the hurt in his eyes with tears threatening to escape. If this was a movie, there would be no music.

“Osric it’s not what you think.” you pleaded knowing you were busted.

“Really? Because it sure as hell seems that way.” he raised his voice through tears.

You didn’t know where to start, “I don’t even-” you tried but Osric cut you off with his voice quiet and sad.

“Please Y/N.” he said, “Don’t lie to me. I’ve been lied to enough.”

“You knew?” you asked fearfully.

“I knew that he was your ex and that he was trying to get back with you yeah.” he said eyes glistening, “That’s plain to see. I just thought that you’d tell me on your own time. I trusted you.”

“You can still trust me Osric.” you said tears coming to your eyes as you took a step closer and he took a step back.

“You lied right to my face.” he said in disbelief, “Multiple times.” 

“I know it looks bad.” you said putting your hands out as your voice shook, “but I just didn’t want things to change between us.”

“Y/N I can’t keep doing this.” Osric said shaking his head. You could tell you were losing him but you wouldn’t give up.

“Yes you can.” you said grabbing his hand and giving him a hopeful smile, “We can sit down and have a nice dinner and forget about some stupid guy.”

You could tell he wanted to but his better judgement caused him to take his hand back, “How can I sit and have dinner with you? Y/N, I thought I knew you.”

“You do, Osric, you do.” you said as thunder erupted. Your voice was breaking.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t have feelings for him.” Osric said fighting back tears, “No more lies this time.”

You didn’t quite know what to say. You didn’t have feelings for Eric anymore after you broke things off with him but you were speechless as to seeing where this was going. You hesitated not knowing where to start, “I…” you started.

A single tear escaped Osric’s eye as he nodded his head saying, “That’s what I thought”

“I can explain-” you said softly as a tear escaped your eye as well.

“Save it.” said Osric sadly, “Look, I tried, I really tried but this has gone too far and I can’t keep up.” her voice cracked at the end.

“Let me fix this. Please.” you said your voice breaking as you begged, “I love you.”

“But you love him.” Osric said shaking his head.

“No I don’t.” you said truthfully for the first time, tears streaming down your cheeks, “I’m with you, not him.”

“The rose in your hair tells a different story.” said Osric as another tear ran down his cheek. You placed your hand on the rose that Eric had placed in your hair and closed your eyes realizing how the situation looked.

“Osric I-” you started before he cut you off, tired of your excuses. You didn’t blame him.

“Y/N…” he started and you felt the book closing, “I love you and I always will, but I don’t want to be sharing your heart.”

“What are you saying?” you asked barely able to hold it together. Your heart pained with the thought that you had hurt his.

“I’m saying...I’m done.” said Osric, heart breaking. He turned to leave, “Come find me when you find yourself.”

“Osric! Wait!” you sobbed as the clouds decided to start sprinkling you with rain.

Osric turned as if the motion was dagger in him, “What?” he asked through the rain that had quickly turned into a drizzle.

You squinted through the drizzle not expecting him to turn around. The rain reminded you of the Notebook except less romantic. “I…” you started looking for the words, “he wasn’t the guy I thought he was. I went to see him to tell him to back off.”

Osric paused and you thought that maybe you had changed his mind before he shook his head and said, “How am I supposed to believe that?”

“It’s the truth!” you called through the cold rain feeling yourself become soaked.

“Just like you told the truth all those other times.” Osric said, his words daggers in you.

“Osric you know me!” you pleaded with everything in you.

“No,” said Osric, “I knew you.” and he turned to leave, you didn’t know what else to do but you couldn’t just let him leave.

“Please.” you begged softly, tears streaming. Osric stopped but didn’t turn to you. There was silence that felt like it lasted forever. All you could do was wait for Osric to decide whether you were worth it. You knew you had screwed up. All that was heard in the silence was the pitter patter of the rain.

“Goodbye Y/N.” he said walked away leaving you standing alone at the top of the Eiffel tower in the rain.

“No...Osric” you sobbed in disbelief. You had just lost the most important thing in the world to you. You sat down and tried to calm your breathing. You took the rose out of your hair and examined it. It’s petals were soaked by now and you just like it, you had lost everything. You grew frustrated with your situation and you threw the rose on the ground away from you. You cried as you watched it soak in your tears from when you were holding it. You had lost trust for Eric and lost trust from Osric all in one night. You watched the rose cry. Rose. It made you think of your character from Supernatural. Rose was loyal, unlike you. That rose out there dying away was the last little bit of your happiness dying away. Nothing would ever be the same. You remember Osric’s words about your heart being shared. How could your heart be shared when it was broken?


	21. Southern Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends try to get you out of your break up funk.

You had been informed that the tower was closing as the sky was growing dark and you could no longer see the grey rain clouds that showered you with defeat. You sat on a bench near the street by the tower. The rain was ceasing to a nice sprinkle. You were still crying.

“Y/N, hey, are you okay?” you heard a familiar voice sit down next to you. You looked up to see Jared. His longer hair was sprinkled lightly with rain. 

“Not really” you said, you voice threatening to break.

“Hey kiddo,” Jared said putting an arm around you. It felt nice since you were so cold and wet, “let’s get you out of the rain.” He tried to help you up but your legs were frozen in place.

“Jared I-” you started but you couldn’t finish. Jared pulled you into a tight hug and you sobbed into his jacket.

“It’s okay.” he said stroking your hair, “It’s gonna be okay.” Your tears mixed with rain and you couldn’t tell which was which.

“I just lost the best thing I’ve ever had.” you cried into his shoulder. 

“Shhh.” he said rubbing your back before pulling you out of the hug and kissed you on the head. “Come on. It’s all gonna be okay.”

Jared and you took a taxi back to the hotel. By then you had calmed down and began to feel embarrassed that you had cried so much. Your mascara was running and you probably looked like something Sam and Dean hunted on Supernatural. You were grateful to Jared, who was taking on a big brother role with you. Once back in your hotel room, Jared got some nice warm pajamas out of your droor for you and handed them to you.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked but you still didn’t know what to say.

“No.” you said with your eyes down. All you really wanted to do was go to bed.

“Okay.” said Jared respecting your wishes, “Well I’m just a call away.” he turned to leave but before he could you called his name.

“Jared?” you asked

He turned around, “Yeah?”

“Thank you.” you said trying to smile but you couldn’t find it in you to do so.

Jared forced a small smile before exiting your room leaving you to put your pajamas on and go to bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day you stayed in your hotel room all day. Your friends, hearing about what happened, were in and out of your room all day, trying to cheer you up. All you wanted to do was eat chocolate and watch some sappy love story. Felicia came back from breakfast to find you finally up.

“Oh Y/N,”she said coming over to your bed, “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” somewhat annoyed with everyone feeling bad for you, “I did this to myself. I was stupid and selfish and-”

“Well tell that to Osric.” said Felicia, who always saw the bright side, “I’m sure he’ll-”

“He won’t hear a word I say right now.” you cut her off before slumping down in your bed,   
“I really blew it.:

“Maybe if you-” she tried again but again you cut her off.

“I can’t.” you said rather forcefully this time, “ I’d just be digging a deeper hole.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around.” said Felicia, “He loves you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough you were met with another knock on the door. You layed on your stomach and buried you face in your pillow. You heard the person come in even though you did not give them permission. The next thing you know Misha is lying his face on the pillow next to you and pretending to sob loudly. You knew he was just trying to make you laugh but it just wasn’t working. You still had your face buried in the pillow and you felt him sit up.

“If it makes you feel any better,” he said, “I once got dumped by a girl because I dropped her dog in the toilet.”

He waited for you to laugh but you gave no response.

“I was 10.” he continued, “On the bright side it means I know what not to do. West isn’t allowed to a have any dogs in the bathroom because of it. Fido scarred me for life.” he laughed at himself a little bit. 

“Oh come on that was funny.” he said when you kept your face buried in the pillow, “Nothing? Fine. I’ll go get your order of ten buckets of ice cream.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“He broke up with you?” Jensen asked as you sat up in bed later that day stuffing yourself with ice cream, “I love the guy but I will break his nose if he-”

“Jensen,” said Felicia who was tying her shoes at the desk in the room, “he had a reason to break up with her.”

“What reason?” Jensen asked. You could see the confusion on his face.

“I lied to him.” you said fearful of what he would say. You hadn’t been speaking much to anyone today.

“Hey she’s talking!” Jensen said with a smile.

“No she’s not.” you said laying back down.

“Hey sweetheart,” Jensen putting a hand on your foot that stuck out from the covers,  
“I know you’re hurting but it’s our last day in Paris. Why don’t you at least come have dinner with us?”

You sat up. “You mean with you and Osric?”

“Doesn’t have to be.” Jensen said offering you a smile. 

“I’ll pass.” you said laying back down.

“Suit yourself.” said Jensen standing up, “But we are going to Let préféré, your favorite.”

“Enjoy.” you said not budging.

Jensen sighed in defeat and gave in saying, “I’ll bring you back some chicken.”

\--------------------------------------------------------  
The next person the calvay sent in woke you up from a long nap very abruptly.

“Oh no you don’t.” said Kim yanking the sheets off you, waking you up, “Get your butt out of bed girlie.”

“Kim?” you asked letting your eyes adjust, “What are you-”

But she interrupted you, “You think just because some guy breaks your heart you get to treat your friends like the second page of google? I don’t think so.”

“Leave me alone.” you said pulling the blankets back up over your head. Kim sighed and sat down at the foot of your bed.

“Honey,” she said trying a different approach, “you are going to get your heart broken several times. Each one is a step closer to...oh I know this one. Hold on let me look it up.”  
You were getting really annoyed with everyone trying to pull you out of you funk.

“Well I’m sure Zack and Cody would have benefited greatly from that piece of advice thanks.” you said rolling your eyes and turning over in bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The empire’s only hope was in at the end of the day. Jared walked in as you and Felicia were packing for your flight home tomorrow. By then you had finally taken a shower and had collected yourself a bit more than earlier.

“Alli everyone’s worrying about you.” Jared said standing in front of the door facing you.

“What about Osric?” you asked, not lifting your eyes as you folded a shirt you bought at Disneyland. Something inside you told you not to throw it out even though it reminded you of your mistakes.

“He hopped on a plane this morning.” said Jared much to your surprise, “The only person he’s even talked to today was Rob and that was to say bye.”

“He hates me.” you said looking at the picture of him and your friends at the Louvre. You guys were so happy in that picture.That was only three days ago.

“Didn’t he say he loved you?” Jared asked walking towards you and Felicia.

“Yeah,” you said before changing your tone to sarcasm, “right before getting on a plane ride home.’

“Speaking of home,” Jared said trying to change subject a bit. “Why don’t you come visit Jensen and I in Austin next month? I mean we won’t see you again until July and you sound like you kinda need a friend.”

“I need a therapist.” you joked forcing a small smile.

“You need time.” said Jared, “Osric needs time. I have faith in you two.”

“Well Rose had faith she’d marry Jack.” you said throwing all your souvenirs in a bag, “We don’t always get what we want.”

“They hit a freakin ice berg.” Jared said throwing his hands up. He was kind of laughing at your analogy.

“I hit one too.” you said in a serious tone walking over to your night stand “His name is Eric.”

“All I’m saying,” said Jared following you, “is I don’t want you to be alone over the hiatus. Not with everything that’s going on.”

“I won’t be alone. I’ve got Kat.” you said.

“Golf training in Europe.” Felicia chimed in.

“Ruth?” you asked.

“Home in Scotland” said Felicia.

“Kim?” you asked.

“Netflix series in Vancouver” Felicia said frowning.

“You?” you asked growing frustrated hoping Felicia would back you up.

“Book tour.” she said frowing.

“Come on.” Jared persuaded, giving you a soft smile “Gen’s been dying to meet you and you’d love Thomas and Shep. “

You thought of his kids and wondered why you were being so difficult, “Well...I guess.” you said. You looked to Felicia and saw that she was on twitter.

“That’s the spirit!” said Jared pulling you into a side hug.

“Oh my gosh Y/N!” sad Felicia jumping up.

“What?” you asked sitting down on your bed, “Did someone write another fanfic about me?”

“No-better.” she said, “When’s the last time you checked you Twitter?”

“Umm…” you thought back, “Sunday maybe. Why?”

“You got nominated for a Teen’s Choice Award!” She said beaming.


	22. Take the Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes some time away and meets Jared and Jensen’s family.

You hopped on a plane the following day with Felicia and the two of you talked about your nomination. You had been nominated for the TV breakout star category. You were extremely excited to see this after only two episodes of Supernatural. However, you were only eligible for this since you had been promoted to reoccurring and the fans were all rooting for you! The awards weren’t actually for quite sometime but this would be your first nomination for Teen’s Choice and you should’ve been very excited. However, it was hard to be excited when you were still going through a breakup. 

After taking a week off from filming, you did a few interviews while in LA before heading out to Austin, TX to visit Jared and Jensen. Jared picked you up at the airport and brought you back to his house. Jensen and his family were there also.

“Hi!” said Jared’s wife meeting you at the door, “You must be Y/N! I’m Gen! Jared’s told me so much about you!”

“It’s really nice to meet you Gen!” you said, “I’ve heard a lot about you and the boys too!”

Jared took your suitcase to the guest bedroom and you joined Gen, Jensen, and Jensen’s wife in the living room.

“Hey Y/N!” said Jensen giving you a side hug. “This is Danneel and Danneel this is Y/N”

“I know who she is.” Danneel smiled standing up and giving you a hug much to your surprise, “I’ve been a fan of your work long before Supernatural.”

“Thanks” you smiled taking a seat on the couch. Jared came down the wooden stairs holding a little boy, whom you assumed was Shep, sack-of-potato style over his back. Shep was laughing as Jared swung him around. The next thing you know another little boy runs in chasing a little girl. They both were giggling as the little girl ran into Danneel's arms.

“And you must be JJ!” you smiled at the little girl. JJ suddenly became very shy but Tom was climbing up to Jensen who was sitting next to you to get a better look.

“Uncle Jensen,” said Tom, “who is she?”

“I’m Y/N.” you smiled putting your hand out, “Nice to meet you Tom.” He took your hand and you shook. He stared at you curiously as you did so. You couldn’t help but smile as you held his little hand because he was so dang cute.  
Jared came with Shep and sat down next to Gen putting an arm around her. Shep was over ecstatic to meet you rather than curious like his brother and friend. “I saw you on Daddy’s show!” he said.

“That’s right.” said Gen, “Y/N is gonna be staying with us this week.”

“You’re going to be staying with us?” Tom asked, “Does this mean she is gonna be in our family?”

You laughed. Gen smiled, “Yes, she’s gonna be in our family this week Tom.”

“Why can’t she be in our family?” JJ asked getting excited that her friends were getting a new play mate.

“You’ll get to see her plenty.” Danneel said booping JJ on the nose as she giggled. “Y/N you are going to be here for JJ’s birthday party right?” JJ looked up at you with puppy dog eyes and you smiled at her.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” you said. 

You, Gen, and Danneel took the kids to the park for a while and you got to know them all better. Soon enough the kids loved you and Gen and Danneel were warming up to you quickly as well. You watched the kids play on the park bench.

“Must be nice,” you said, “having a family.”

“It is,” Gen agreed, “but it’s a lot of work. Especially with our husbands gone working on the show.”

“Do you ever miss acting?” you asked.

“Sometimes.” said Danneel, “But I’d make the same decision over and over again. Who knows maybe someday I’ll go back when JJ’s older. But not likely if we have more kids.”

“What about you?” Gen asked, “Do you want kids?”

“Eventually…” you trailed off, “I haven’t really thought about the rest of my life. I haven’t really even thought about my career. I kind of just...jumped right in you know?”

“That’s how it is with acting,” said Gen, “there’s no guarantee you’ll have a job a year from now.”

“Yeah,” said Danneel, “Jensen and I have talked a lot about where to go once Supernatural ends.”

“If it ever does.” you joked. 

Gen laughed, “You’re loved by fans,” she said, “you’ll never go out of style. I mean a Teen’s Choice nomination is the first step to a long career.”

“Oh yeah I heard about that!” said Danneel, “Congrats!”

“Jared and I were wondering if you all wanted to go out tonight to celebrate?” Gen asked.

“Sure!” you said, “That sounds like a lot of fun!” Just then the kids came running over with something in their hands.

“I have something for you Auntie Y/N!” giggled JJ.

You put your hand to your heart, “Aww. Did you hear that? I’m Auntie Y/N!”

“Look Auntie Y/N!” said Shep. You looked to JJ as she opened up her hands and a small frog jumped out towards you. You screamed and jumped up.

“JJ that wasn’t very nice.” said Danneel.

“Was that a prank?” you asked jokingly. The kids looked frightened, however, even though you were playing. “You know what I do to pranksters? I tickle them!”

You chased the kids around as they giggled. You picked Tom up and swung him around laughing.

\-------------------------------------------------------

You sat at the table at the resteraunt in between Danneel and Jared each with a spouse on one side of them. The kids were being babysitted. You were celebrating your nomination tonight and you were actually for the first time in a long time, really happy. You posted plenty of pictures of your celebration.

“I’ll vote for you.” Jensen laughed.

“Well I would hope so.” Danneel said. “She’s got some competition.”

“I don’t really care about winning.” you smiled, “I’m just excited that I got nominated and hopefully I get to attend!”

“Oh yeah. You gonna be passing me up for most episodes of a female? Bump me down to third?” Gen joked.

“I think you’ll be third no matter if I beat Ruthie or not.” you said. “Because she’s still going!”

“They gonna kill you off?” Danneel asked.

“Most likely.” you said.

“That’s what you get for kissing my husband.” she said with a scowl.

You looked at her surprised real quick and actually a little scared before she laughed, “I’m just kidding.” You laughed along. You were all getting a bit tipsy.

“OH MY GOSH!” you heard someone scream from the table behind you. You smiled because you knew she was talking about Jared and Jensen.

“Hi!” she said running up to you guys. She looked like she was only a few years younger than you. She had blonde hair and freckles. “I’m Callie! I’m huge fan of all y’all!”

“Thanks!” Jensen said, “It’s always nice when people like what we do!”

“Do you think I could get a picture?” she asked.

“Sure!” said Jared. The girl bent down in front of the table and took a selfie with all of you.

“Do you want to join us?” Gen asked patting the spot next to her for the girl to sit down. “We’re celebrating Y/N Teen Choice nomination?”

“Are you serious?” she asked about ready to cry.

“Of course.” you said with a smile. She sat down with the biggest smile you had ever seen on a person.

“Umm…” she said, “I just want you guys to know, that you saved my life. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the Always Keep Fighting campaign and Y/N you have been the biggest role model for me! I can’t thank you enough.”

“We’re glad you’re here.” Jared said, “Because that means you are winning your fight.”

“Thanks to you!” she smiled. “Y/N I am obsessed with you and Osric by the way! I ship you guys so hard.”

You forced a smile looking down. You tried to fake it but Callie caught on. “Oh my gosh!” she said, “Did something happen?”

“No, no.” you lied, “Nothing happened.”

“So Callie,” Danneel cut in, “how long have you been watching the show?”

Your phone buzzed as tweets from your friends came in response to your pictures.

Ruth: Congrats @Y/NL/N on the #Peopleschoicenom !!! You deserve it girlie!

Rob: As God, I command you all to vote @Y/NL/N for Breakout TV star for #Peopleschoice  
Misha in response to Rob: What happened to Team Free Will? I’m going to vote for @Y/NL/N on my own free will.

Rich: My little girl’s growing up! Congrats @Y/NL/N on the nomination!

Osric: Congratulations to @Y/NL/N on her #PeoplesChoicenom. With that much talent it’s a wonder this is her first nomination!

Jared, Jensen, Gen, and Danneel were also noticing the tweets as well. When you saw Osric’s you felt sick. You knew he was just being nice and he probably still thought of you as a friends but at the same time it confused you. Your friends looked up at you with mixed expressions as well.


	23. Crash and Extinguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader crashes San Diego Comic Con panel as it's about time to start shooting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Season 11 spoiler

It had been 2 months since Osric broke up with you in Paris and you still weren’t over him. You also hadn’t seen him since then. You knew that in a couple of weeks, however, you would be headed back to Vancouver to start shooting and Osric lives in Vancouver. You had done a few guest appearances on other shows in your time off since you still had to make money but now it was time to start up with Supernatural again. Your fans still didn’t know about Osric breaking up with you. Today, you were attending San Diego comic con. Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Mark had a panel in Hall H. You had heard that Comic Con panels were very different than Supernatural panels since there was a table, name cards, and water bottles. It was supposedly very professional. They also had a carpet to walk for interviews. You weren’t invited to do the panel or anything. It was just the main cast. However, Rich had called you up and suggested you crash it. You decided to take him up on his offer.

You stood backstage and watched as the guys answered various questions not knowing you were even here. You giggled a bit to yourself as you were excited to see them again after so long and see the look of excitement and surprise on all the fans faces. Rich and Rob were again moderating the panel. You waved at Rich from the wings and he looked over at you and winked as Rob was in the middle of a joke.

“Ugh guys.” Rich joked, “There is a crazy fan girl trying to crash the panel!”

Rob looked to see you before joining in the games, “Cliff? Cliff?” he called for a bodyguard before hiding behind Rich. The crowd laughed and you giggled with your hand to your mouth. You then ran on stage pretending to be a crazy fan girl.

Jared and Jensen!” you squealed jumping up and down. You heard the crowd cheer when they saw you and you were suddenly given a burst of energy.

“Ladies and Gentleman Y/N L/N!” Rich announced as you took a seat closed to Rob and Rich.

“What’s up you guys?” you asked addressing the crowd. They all cheered loudly at the surprise you gave them. You looked out to see much more fans than a regular convention.

“Where did you come from?” Jensen, who was sitting right next to you asked.

“Well Jensen, when a man loves a woman-” Jared joked and the crowd laughed.

“I actually wasn’t invited to Comic Con?” you asked fake offended. You couldn’t believe how much energy the crowd was giving you. “Yeah that didn’t sit well with Rich over here! Surprise!” Rob then ran off stage and grabbed a water bottle and placed it in front of you.  
“Okay! I know you all have a lot of questions so let's not waste time on Y/N.” Rob said with a laugh as he stood behind your chair.

“Hey!” you said hitting him with the back of your hand.

“I’m kidding! You know I love you!” He said giving you a hug from behind. The crowd awwed. However, he was right about asking questions. The fans were dying waiting to ask them.

“Okay yes! Right here!! Rich said pointing to a fan.

“What was your fave scene of this season?” the man asked. You weren’t used to seeing too many men at a Supernatural convention.

Misha spoke up first in a serious tone, “When Rosemary and Dean made out.” The Deanmary shippers squealed with excitement.

You blushed before sarcastically saying, “Okay thanks for that Misha”

“You’re welcome.” he smiled and you rolled your eyes.

“I personally like the entire finale.” Mark spoke up as you took a sip of water, “Everyone did a phenomenal job on it I think.”

The fans all cheered in agreement. You were about to cheer when you saw Jared waiting for the crowd to be silent to give his answer.

“That” he said when the crowd hushed, “and when Y/N hit a wall.” The crowd laughed and Mark had his head back laughing as well.

You scoffed, “Are you guys ever gonna drop that?”

“Nope.” Jared laughed, “That better have made the gag reel.”

“Gag reel?” Jensen smiled looking at Jared, “It made the episode.”

“Oh yeah” Jared said with his head back laughing. You rolled your eyes determined to take the focus off your embarrassing moments.

“Even though I wasn’t in the finale,” you started as the laughing ceased. “I liked the final scene too. As a viewer, and I think you guys can agree, it was very different from most of the finales. Usually we see a brother die and someone makes a mistake to save them or we see something being released but the finale had something that we as the audience didn’t see coming at all. It was awesome.” The crowd and the panel cheered at you answer.

“Yeah there’s a reason this show is going on 13 seasons.” Jensen added, “A year ago we thought season 12 might be it. I mean, we had introduced God. We had come full circle. But the ability for the creators of this show to keep coming up with fresh story lines is what keeps people watching. And the fandom is so supportive and we know we can always count on you to support whatever content we put out.”

“It’s also great,” said Rich, “that this far into the series, the writers can still introduce amazing and unique characters” The crowd cheered as you knew Rich was referring to you.

“I’m just imagining the writers in the room after seeing Y/N’s first episode and the reactions,” said Rob smiling, “and being like: ‘we struck gold with this character. Now no one touch her until the fans really love her, then we shall play with their emotions.’”

“You just described every episode of Supernatural ever.” you smiled and the fans laughed.

The next couple of question were really for the main cast and you didn’t get to answer a lot of them. “How are Sam and Dean going to fight this season’s big bad?” a fan asked, “After that finally, I’d be pretty scared.”

“I think Sam and Dean are pretty scared.” said Jensen.

“But we aren’t the LOSEchesters!” said Jared.

“Dude!” said Jensen “You have been trying to make that happen for three years!” You laughed at this.

“See Y/N likes the joke!” Jared said.

You were still laughing, “Actually I was I laughing that you were trying to get it to catch on for three years!” The crowd was laughing but Jared was the loudest with his head back. Jensen put an arm around you.

“That’s my girl.” he laughed.

A lot of the panel was just you listening to the others answering specific questions about the season. You watched them admiringly as they were pros at this and you hoped one day you would be too. Towards the end of the panel more became directed towards you.

“Are we gonna see more of Rose next season?” a fan asked.

“Well I haven’t seen the script.” Jensen answered first out of habit.

“Assuming Dean didn’t strike out…” Jared laughed, obsessed with making jokes. He always made you laugh.

Finally it was time for the last question and you were completely prepared to answer anything. The fan was dressed as Kevin Tran and she looked directly at you when she asked her question.

“There’s a rumor going around that Osric is going to propose to you.” she asked with much enthusiasm, “Would you say yes if he did?” The crowd cheered obviously wanting to hear this answer for sometime. You felt the noise muffle as your heart began to race and your face turned an obvious shade of tomato.

“Ummm…” you started flustered, “.I-well

“Well he has to ask her.” Misha interrupted swooping into the rescue. Which gave you time to come of with an appropriate answer.

“Which probably won’t happen anytime soon.” you forced a small giggle but inside your insides were turning. You hated the really personal questions.

“Next question” Misha said before anyone else could comment.

You silently mouthed a small “Thank you.” to him.


	24. Back in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is back on the set of Supernatural and is filming an episode while also dealing with haters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BB: Big Bad of the season. Example of BB for season 11 would be the darkness. This is the BB for season 13.

The Teen Choice Awards were in 3 weeks. You were very excited for them and they sort of shed a little light through your post break up clouds. However, they were right smack dab in the middle of shooting. You see, today you would begin work on episode 3 entitled, “Hold On Loosely” and you would shoot until next Friday. The week after you would begin working on episode 4 for two weeks and you would have to fly to LA on the Saturday after shooting Friday and then fly home Sunday night after the awards to go back to shooting the episode Monday morning. It’s all very complicated, I know. It was also making you really stressed, that and the fact that rumors had gotten out that you and Osric had broken up and the fans weren’t happy. 

See your little flustered moment when asked about him at Comic Con had caused fans to speculate. Some fans were accusing you of keeping secrets from them or lying to them about it. You were keeping secrets but you weren’t lying. Now many of them were tweeting hateful things to you and you were losing votes for the TCAs. Sometimes at night you would just sit in your bed and cry over your stupid mistakes that were definitely having repercussions on your life.

You walked into the hair and makeup trailer to see Jared and Jensen already getting their hair and makeup done for the day. You rubbed your eyes bit. You were extremely tired. You had stayed up all night stressing again. You took a seat next to Jensen and someone started combing through your hair.

“Hey kiddo!” said Jensen holding his coffee, “Ready to get back into action?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” you yawned, “It’s been awhile since I’ve shot episodes in a row.”

“At least you get breaks.” said Jared opening up a pack of sour candy.

“Yeah try shooting 12 to 13 seasons in a row.” Jensen laughed.

“True.!” you said as the hair stylist started to gather your hair into a bun, “So Jensen, I heard you are directing episode 5 this season. Why the sudden change?”

He shrugged, “It worked out better that way I guess. I scouted for it weeks ago.” and he took a sip of coffee. You turned to Jared and laughed as he gobbled up the candy.

“Jared you are going to get sick.” you laughed.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” he said after swallowing the candy. Jensen smiled and started playing on his phone. The hairstylist tugged on your hair.

“Sometimes it amazes me that you guys are married with kids.” you laughed reaching over and taking some of Jared’s candy and putting it in your mouth.

“Speaking of candy,” said Jared, “do you have arm candy for the TCA’s?”

“Dude!” Jensen scolded looking up from his phone.

“Oh I’m sorry Y/N.” Jared said as you looked down and started scrolling through your own instagram, “I meant are you taking a friend or something?”

You came to a picture from a few months ago. It was of Osric kissing you on the cheek at a con and you were giggling. You looked down sadly at it wishing that Osric could be your date to the TCA’s.

“Not at the moment no.” you said with your eyes lingering on the picture. You looked up. “Have you guys talked to Osric?”

“A few times.” said Jensen as the make up artist applied circles under his eyes. “Do you want us to give him the cold shoulder?”

“No of course not.” you said with fake stitches being applied to your face. “It’s between him and me. You guys can still be friends with whoever. I guess Osric and I are still friends.”

“Here let’s not talk about that.” Jared said standing up being the first one done since he had no wounds to be applied to him, “We’ve got a scene to do. Let’s have some fun.”

“By fun you mean torturing the crap out of us?” Jensen asked laughing as you scrolled through more pictures of you and Osric that brought back more memories.

“Or just Y/N” Jared laughed as he exited the trailer. Jensen looked over at you and saw you back on your phone.

“Give it.” Jensen said putting his hand out. You handed your phone to him, “I don’t want to see anymore sad faces today. “

You smiled “You got it.”

\---------------------------------------------  
In the scene you were filming, Sam and Dean had only been back from the epic life or death season finale for two episodes so when they hear that you, Rosemary, are in the hospital they come and find you with two broken ribs and a few other injuries. You haven’t seen each other for about month and the last you heard from Dean, he and Sam didn’t know if they would make it back.

You were dressed in a yellow hospital gown and you looked pretty ugly with circles under your eyes and stitches are your face and side. Your hair was up in braids then up in a bun. The hospital set was on a soundstage and the whole scene was supposed to go by pretty quick but you guys were hilariously messing lines up here and there. Your director, Thomas J. Wright, wasn’t too happy with you guys.

“Action!” he yelled and the camera was on you laying in the bed. Jensen ran in the room. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” he asked as Dean, panicked.

You sat up in bed surprised, “Dean.” you barely got out.

“Hey,” he smiled.

“Are you okay?” you asked taking the sheets off you starting to get up, “I saw the omens, I thought-” you winced in pretend pain.

Jensen put an arm around you and helped you back to the bed, “Woah woah take it easy” he said.

“Did you-” you asked sitting down on the bed as he sat down next to you.

He cut you off, “Not exactly. I’ll expayne nabalapa sha sha shuh.” he messed up and you laughed.

“Cut!” yelled Thomas.

“You’ll expayne?” you laughed.

“Shut up.” he said going back to his mark.

The next time you did that line he got it correct and you moved on to when Jared entered and that’s when things got really funny. Jared was supposed to run in a few beats after Jensen and he had a couple lines. Then he would leave you and Jensen alone, you would make out, and then he’d come back in the middle of it. The camera wasn’t on Jared so he’s cock his head through the doorway and make a funny surprised face while you were supposed to be making out with Jensen. The funny thing was that the director couldn’t see Jared so you just looked unprofessional as you laughed while kissing Jensen.

It was the third take and you were laughing again. “Cut!” Thomas yelled.

You put your face close to the camera. “If you could see his face you’d know why we were laughing so much!” you giggled.

Jared stuck his tongue out at you and you laughed even more. Not to mention the camera guys, who were also laughing hysterically. You gathered yourself up and did the kissing scene with Jensen although when you actually watch this scene, all you will be able to picture is Jared’s face on the other side of the camera making that funny face.  
You were still laughing as you and the guys walked back to your trailers for a break after you wrapped that scene. You had put sweatpants on under your hospital gown and you were wearing a grey sweatshirt. You went into Jensen’s trailer and plopped on the couch.

“How long we got?” you asked taking a sip of water. You hadn’t studied the schedule but Jensen was usually prepared.

“They are doing Misha’s scenes right now but you we have to be at wardrobe in an hour.” Jensen said reading the schedule off his phone.

“What do you guys usually do with breaks this long?” you asked.

“We don’t get them that often.” Jared laughed, “but when we do we usually have a pranked lined up but anyone we would prank is shooting right now or in this room.”

“We could do a livestream?” Jensen asked.

“Are you kidding me?” you said not knowing where it came from. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I’d love to but you know they’ll just ask me about Osric.”

“You don’t have to answer those questions if they are too personal for you. That’s what’s great about livestream.” said Jared. “There are hundreds of questions coming in at one time so you have to pick them quickly. If you see one you don’t necessarily want to answer you don’t have to.”

“Or we could just do shout outs.” said Jensen suggested.

“The fans would love it.” Jared persuaded as you went and got a sandwich out of the mini fridge.

“Okay fine.” you smiled. “But only for a little bit. I could really use a nap.”

Jared got on facebook on his phone and commenced the livestream. He sat on the couch with you and Jensen on either side of him. You had never really done this before so you were curious to see how it went.

“Hey what’s up you guys?” said Jared to the camera. It was kind of weird to talk to a phone but you knew people had to have been listening because comments were coming in faster than your eyes could read.

“Hi!” Jensen smiled as Jared put the camera on him. You too greeted your audience when Jared shifted the phone to you.

“Hey y’all,” said Jared, “We are currently shooting episode three and we got a bit of a break so we thought we’d say hey.” All of the sudden the comments turned to “hi”, “hello”, and “heyyyy”. Others were coming in like “Jared I love your hair!”, “Is Y/N in episode three?”, and “Please say hi Kate!”

You saw the last one and said, “Hi Kate!” and waved before blowing a kiss.

“Hi Yvette, hi Carmer, hi Lace.” said Jensen.

You read the comments as Jared and Jensen talked about their current charity campaign. It’s not like you were ignoring them, you had just heard this speech a few times before.

More comments came in. “Come to Pittsburgh!”, “Brasil loves you Y/N!”, “I love you!”, “Have you seen the article about you and Osric”.

Article? What article. You thought this to yourself. You were now very curious as to what article they were talking about. After ending the livestream after about ten minutes you decided to google it. Then you realized that you couldn’t because Jensen had taken your phone for that very reason. You suddenly became very uncomfortable not knowing. Apparently there was some article out about you and Osric. Had someone found out about your break up or had the press made something up. Either way you had to know. Except Jensen took you phone.

“Is everything okay?” Jensen asked perhaps noticing the uncomfortable look on your face.

“I’m fine.” you said forcing a smile and attempting to forget about that stupid article. However, that white rabbit had you falling down the rabbit hole the second it ran by you and you had to know.


	25. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TCAs draw closer and come up with as the J2M and reader plan to save reader’s career and love life.

You were just getting out of wardrobe and were heading to the car as Clif would be driving you and to your next location. For the next scene, you would be riding around in Baby. You passed Misha on your way who had just finished a few of his scenes and he was carrying a bag of pretzels.

“Don’t mind if I do.” you said grabbing one and putting it in your mouth.

“I hope you washed your hands.” he joked giving you a hug, “We’ve been at the same place all day but I haven’t seen you all morning.”

“I know.” you agreed with a smile, “We’ve never even had an episode together.”

“Well, we’ll get one soon.” he smiled, “I’ll let you go. The impala’s waiting.”

“See ya later!” you waved before stuffing a few more pretzels in your mouth.

The ride to the location wasn’t very long. You were just going out to where there weren’t many cars so you could drive around. Soon enough you had gotten there and you were switching cars. The whole ride had been kind of boring without your phone though. Jensen probably forgot he had it. You really wanted to look up that article. You got out of the car and even though it was summer it was still cool outside. You had your sweatshirt on with your sides in your hand. You didn’t even have any lines in this scene since you were just supposed to be passed out in the backseat. You ran to join the director and Jared and Jensen as the crew had finished setting up lighting and the camera.

“Okay,” Thomas pepped, “can I get you guys in places. Jensen you know the drill on where to drive.” he then turned to the camera man, “Lenny I want a few shots on Y/N so guys make sure to look back when you talk about her.”

“Hey Wright,” Jared asked looking down at his script, “do you want me to-”

“Let’s just see it, then we’ll pick at it.” Thomas interrupted him.

“Okay cool.” Jared gave a thumbs up.

“Easy enough” you smiled as Jared put an arm around you to warm you up.

“That’s because all you have to do is sleep.” Jensen joked.

“Precisely.” you smiled up at him before you all got in the car. Jared sat in the passengers and Jensen in the drivers while you laid down in the back without a seatbelt.

“Okay. I’m not gonna skip that line this time.” Jared said pointing to a line in the script.

“Yeah you better not.” Jensen smiled putting the keys in the ignition.

“Okay you’re good to go.” Thomas said as Jensen drove down the road. You had gotten comfortable and were kind of getting sleepy pretending to be sleeping. Eventually, you were far enough away where the car cameras wouldn’t catch the crew in the distance.

“Start whenever you're ready.” said Jensen ready to shoot the scene. And just like that Jared began and you closed your eyes pretending to sleep. You looked ugly when you slipped you tried to look a natural as possible while still trying to look like Sleeping beauty.

“So you two?” Sam asked, kind of smiling in disbelief almost as if it were funny, “I guess that works. Hunters understand short term.”

Dean took his eyes of the road for a moment to look over at Sam, “What do you mean?”

“I mean you guys can have a fling and she’ll understand why you can’t keep it going because she’s a hunter.” Sam said as nicely as possible not aware that he was saying anything wrong.   
Eventually you finished the scene and you sat up as Jensen continued to drive. You yawned with your arms stretched out.

“Should we go back?” you asked as Jensen turned turned the car around.

“Yes we should go back.” he laughed.

“I was getting in some much needed sleep.” you said putting your chin on the seat in front of you between the guys.

“I’ll bet you were.” Jared laughed.

“Here I need a picture inside the impala.” you said putting your hand out to Jensen, “Jensen can I have my phone back please?”

“Oh yeah sorry I forgot I had it” Jensen said handing the phone back to you as he turned the car towards where the crew was and parked. You took a snapchat of your view before Jensen and Jared got out of the car to talk to the director.

“Hey Jensen,” you heard Thomas say, “I want you to look back at Y/N before Jared says his first line…” and Thomas faded away as you googled the article that all your fans had been tweeting you about. You pulled it up and read it.

Article:  
Y/N L/N and Osric Chau call it quits?  
Supernatural stars Y/N L/N and Osric Chau have been confirmed to be dating since the shows 12th season having met through the shows convention circuit and spreading the PDA at the cons as well. They even appeared together as a couple at a Supernatural con in Paris where they were speculated to have had a romantic vacation. However, reports have stated that the happy couple may not be so happy anymore. At the recent San Diego comic con, Y/N was asked a question along the lines of “Will you and Osric ever get married?” and audience members said she became very flustered and answered shortly with something along the lines of “that’s never going to happen.” Osric has declined to comment but it does not look like the couple has spoken or posted any pictures of each other lately. To the general public, their relationship is radio silent except for a brief tweet from Osric congratulating Y/N on her Teen Choice nomination. Fans of the show have accepted the breakup and have blamed both stars but mostly Y/N since she is a newer face and easily replaceable saying, “She doesn’t belong in the Supernatural family if she is gonna build us up and break our family’s hearts. If she hurts Osric she hurts all of us and we are not going to stand by and watch her cheating face on a good honest show.” Now neither Y/N or Osric have confirmed anything but currently the silence is making us think otherwise. This event could most likely count Y/N out of the running for the TCA. 

You wanted to cry. Jensen and Jared got back in the car as you just kept staring at your phone.

“Jensen read this.” you said handing him your phone back as tears threatened to pour.

He looked at it and you saw his face grown angrier with each word he scanned. He then shoved the phone in his pocket. “Okay that’s it. We’re fixing this. The whole thing. You and Osric.”

“What?” you asked taken back by his sudden call to action, “How?”

“I don’t know,” said Jensen before offering you a smile, “but we’ll figure something out.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” you asked Jensen on the phone. You stood outside Osric’s home in Vancouver. Jared and Jensen were still on set.

“It’s worth a shot right?” Jensen asked on the other line. “Tell us how it goes.”

“I will.” you tried to get yourself to smile, “Talk to you later. Bye.” you put your phone in your pocket and raised your fist to the door. You took a deep breath reminding yourself that you could do this. You were just about to knock when the door opened.

“Y/N?” Osric asked confused. It was dark outside and beginning to get cold and for a moment all that stood between you and Osric was your short breaths having not seen Osric’s face since the day it turned away from you in Paris.

“Hi.” you delayed in saying. You put your hair behind your ear. “May I come in?”

“Sure.” he said after much confusing silence. He moved aside and you walked into his main room. You recognized the sofa you had fallen asleep on which seemed ages ago.

“I’d offer you coffee but…” Osric trailed with a bit of bitterness leaving his tongue as you sat down. Osric walked until he was in front of the TV facing you. His arms crossed with an uncomfortable look on his face. You looked for the words hoping they were somewhere in your mind. The silence was was sharp enough to cut through steel.

“Y/N what are you doing here?” Osric asked finally as the quietness was starting to become unbearable. “If you're here to try and get me back-”

“I- I’m not.” you said as his arms uncrossed, “I mean, I would try, but I don’t think it’d work.”

“You’re right it wouldn’t.” he said and you tried not to waver. “Then what are you here for?”

Your fingers clutched the couch in nervousness. “Um…” you started trying to get back on track, “So I’m sure you’ve heard what the press are saying about us.”

“Oh yeah.” he said with a frown. “Do those bother you?”

For a moment you wondered if they should, “A little yeah.” you said before shaking your head, “No, actually, a lot.”

“Why?” he asked surprising you a bit.

“I don’t like people all up in our business.” you said to avoid sounding petty about your feeling being hurt, “It’s also hurting my career.”  
“I’ll bet.” Osric said calmly but not as if he were happy about it. He was shutting you out. He had been since the day you broke his heart.

“Look, Osric,” you said with pleading eyes, “we’re still friends right?”

He looked at you and for a moment you could swear you saw your old, loveable bestie again. “Yeah I guess,” he answered, “if you want to be.”

You tried to contain your happiness. You stood up, “I do. I don’t like the silence.” you walked around the coffee table slowly towards him, “I don’t like the awkward tension. And I know you don’t feel the same way about me anymore-or-or you don’t want to-or-I just don’t know, but I want to be able to talk to you again.”

You were standing face to face with him now. You could tell he wanted to give in but his heart was still healing from the pain you had caused. You figured now was as good a time as any to ask what you came here to ask. You turned from him, “And, I wanted to know if you would come to the TCAs with me.”

“Wait,” Osric said, “you want me to be your date even though we just established the whole just friends thing.”

You started walking around nervously as if the words would form with each step. “Well yes...and no...um- gosh I’m sorry, um, I don’t know how to put this exactly.”

“Slow down.” Osric offered you smile you hadn’t seen in too long, “What do you need?”

You smiled a bit and calmed down. “Well it was kind of Jensen’s idea. Um...I just thought, maybe, if we...well everyone thinks we’re fighting and everything which we kinda were but I don’t want people to think that anymore and I don’t want to be fighting anymore. Well it’s not really fighting but...Anyways, I thought, if we showed up at the TCAs together, then it would squash the rumors.” you kind of stuttered out not sure if anything you had said made sense.

“You want to pose as a couple?” Osric asked and you were starting to get very nervous of what he thought about that.

“Not if you don’t want to.” you said putting your hands up moving closer to him, “I just thought we could get the press off our backs that way. Besides, I really do want you at the TCAs with me.” A moment of silence followed as he thought on it and you hesitated to say the three words you had wanted to say to him all summer, “I miss you.”

He looked at you for a moment, insecure and not sure what to say, but he let his heart speak answering, “I miss you too” but then his better judgement came in and he followed up with, “But this doesn’t change anything. Just because we act like a couple doesn’t mean we are one.”

“So you’ll do it?” you asked surprised.

“It’s a good plan.” he said not being able to hold back his cute little smile.

You couldn’t hold yours back either, “Really?” you asked ecstatic, “Thank you so much! I don’t deserve you!” without thinking you wrapped your arms around his neck in a warm hug. When you realized you had done this you pulled back. You looked into Osric’s eyes and you could still see a smile on his face. You wanted to stay in his arms forever but you knew it couldn’t be. But the moment you two had just had was almost like old times.


	26. Redemption Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Osric and reader attend the Teen Choice Awards as a fake couple but will that leave as one? It could all go either way.

A week past. You and Osric went out to lunch a few times as friends. It somewhat pained you that you couldn’t kiss him goodbye once your meal had been paid for but you knew that it would be even more painful to not see him at all as he went on with his life. It was nice that you could mend his heart one stitch at a time since you had previously ripped it apart so forcefully. You loved the way he smiled at you again and didn’t look at you as if you were a stranger. Sometimes you hoped he had forgotten your past together since it had seemed you were starting over again. But then the little things. He didn’t hug you goodbye, he waved. He never texted first like he used to. Any conversation that went into the topic of Paris changed immediately so you weren’t sure if he was ready or ever would be to love you again. But you did know, that he didn’t hate you.

This wasn’t only good for your relationship but for your career. You squashed rumors with one tweet:  
You: Having lunch with the handsome @Osricchau Love ya!

You also instagrammed a picture and he did something similar. Next thing you knew, headlines of your supposed break up had been changed to a nasty rumor being put to rest. This made you happy because fans who had been sticking up for you online now felt powerful (even though the rumors were true). People who stoned you and Osric now regretted it and wished to make amends behind the screen without admitting you were wrong. That’s right. Hollywood realized their wrong. People were now voting for you for the award rapidly. You were excited that things had turned around with one tweet. You hadn’t even confirmed or denied anything. You were very excited for the Teen’s Choice Awards.

It was a long flight from Vancouver to LA but thankfully the night before you had wrapped around eleven o’clock so you had plenty of time. You got ready at your home in LA. The award show was more laid back since it was for teens so you went casual classy. You wore a strapless, flowing, black midriff and black flowing pants with red stilettos. Your hair was curled delicately and framed your face. You wore silver earrings, a silver ring, and cherry red lipstick. You had a red clutch with your phone in it. Just then you heard a knock at the door. There in the doorway was Osric in a nice clean suit. You wondered if he would say something because currently all he could do was stare.

“Hey.” he said scratching the back of his neck, “Wow Alli...you look gorgeous.”  
“Really?” you blushed, “You think so? Because I... actually kind of feel gorgeous.”

“You’re so conceited” he joked as you walked out to the Uber with him.

“Shut up.” you said hitting him playfully, “I’m just excited to play dress up.”

“No shame in that.” Osric smiled.

“What about you? You decided to go with a suit” you asked referring to him being known for going to award shows in dresses for fun.

“Well I figured since I was going with Barbie, I might as well be Ken.” he said with a shy smile.

“I don’t know about Barbie.” you said approaching the Uber, “I’ve got more pounds on her and my boobs are real.”

He laughed as he opened the car door for you, “Okay who do you want to be compared to then?”

“No one.” you smiled said getting in the car.

“Fair enough.” said Osric, “They’ll introduce us as No One and and No One’s asian friend.”

You smiled, “Done and done.” and then he closed the door and went around the other side to get in. You were a bit nervous. You hadn’t been to an award show in quite sometime and you definitely never had to fake a date to one with your ex-boyfriend. There was a sense of silence along the way to the TCA’s. Neither of you really wanted to bring up the “plan”.

“This kind of feels like prom.” You said after a while. Then you kind of wished you hadn’t said that because what could he really answer with? “Yeah except we aren’t dating”??

“It’s kind of like prom.” he said not really meeting your eyes, “Everyone wants to know what you're wearing, who you’re with, and then they crown a bunch of King’s and Queens.”

“So like Mean Girls style.” you tried to joke, hoping he would get the reference since in Mean Girls they split the crown so everyone could be queen.

“I guess.” Osric shrugged, “Was your prom like Mean Girls?”

You suddenly felt embarrassed for bringing up prom, “That’s the only prom I really know…” you said, “TV proms, I mean.”  
“You didn’t go?” Osric asked somewhat surprised.

“No one asked me.” you shrugged playing it off as no big deal.

“Well you still could have gone with friends.” he offered. The situation suddenly became more awkward. You looked down and played with your ring you got for your birthday.

“They all had dates. It’s no big deal though. I saved a lot of money” you said, forcing a smile.

“No Prom?” Osric asked again.

“No Prom.” you confirmed wishing you hadn’t brought up the subject of your crappy high school days.

“Okay somebody had to ask you. You’re smart, hilarious, witty…” he said before catching himself.

“If people cared about personality sure.” you said remembering what a weirdo you looked like in high school, “Maybe that’s why I like you so much. I can be myself around you.” Osric looked away for a moment and you cleared your throat, retreating. “You and the rest of the cast, I mean.”

There was somewhat of an awkward silence before the Uber pulled up the carpet that you and Osric were about to walk. “Oh we’re here.” Osric said, “You ready?”

You took a deep breath and smiled, “Born ready.” He always admired your confidence.

You and Osric walked hand and hand out to the carpet. You loved the feeling but you hated the pictures. You weren’t the most photogenic person in the world. However, with Osric on your arm, maybe he would make up for that. There gorgeous celebrities to your left and right and reporters and cameras all flashing.

“Y/N over here!” you heard one call. You broke from Osric to pose on your own and then grabbed his arm to pose with him for a few shots. You two then walked a little further.

“Osric!” someone called, “Y/N let’s see the whole outfit!” You turned around and posed for an over the shoulder look so they could get your whole outfit. You smiled while locking hands with Osric. You did this for a while before making your way to the video cameras and big microphones. You and Osric did this separately.

“So,” said a woman with blonde hair holding a blue microphone that said People, “big night! You have come so far! What’s been your favorite part of the journey?”  
You smiled at the simple question, “I think the support! I’ve got amazing amazing fans that have always been there for me. I’ve also got some of the best friends anyone could ask for and I don’t think I’d be where I am today without all their support.” 

“Well thanks so much! Good luck tonight!” she said.

“Thank you!” you replied but she was already onto the next person. You looked around to see Osric next to you, now to talking to People’s magazine. Someone tapped your shoulder.

“So Y/N.” said a man from Cosmo magazine, “ I think, in light of recent rumors, people are wondering why Osric Chau is you date tonight. Because you're dating? Because you broke up and still want to be friends? Why?”

You were flustered for only a moment because you had rehearsed and answer to this many times, “Instead of asking why ask why not? Rumors are just that: rumors. People shouldn’t pay attention to them. I don’t. They should pay attention to what’s right here in front of them.” you then took Osric’s hand and he looked up from his interview and smiled. You then went onto the next interview.

“Osric!” said the man from Cosmo having moved on from you, “Is it true you and Y/N are getting married?”

“What?” Osric asked shocked, “Who told you that?”

“Y/N did, just a moment ago.” replied the man confused.

“Excuse me a moment.” Osric said, frustrated with the man, and you.

You were farther down the carpet now, talking to TMZ. “I actually got this from…” you were saying when Osric excused you and pulled you inside.

“What happened to the plan?” he asked. It was hard for him to be angry but you could tell he wasn’t happy.

“What do you mean?” you asked honestly confused about the whole situation.

“ Apparently now we’re engaged thanks to you.” he said hands folded across his chest.

“I never said that!” you said shocked, “I just implied that we’re dating.” Later you would find out that holding someone's hand while telling a magazine to “look at what’s right in front of them” is fine as long as you aren’t wearing a ring. The press tends to jump to conclusions.

Osric took a breath, thankfully believing you, “Okay whatever. As long as you just steer away from the truth without lying.” He turned to go back to the carpet. You grabbed his arm in a sudden burst of bravery.

“You know,” you said, “we don’t have to lie.” you looked up at him biting your lip waiting for an answer,

He looked liked he wanted to kiss you right then and there and you didn’t know it but he actually did but then he came back to reality, “Y/N, we’ve talked about this. We aren’t getting back together.”

“But why?” you asked truthfully. “I’ve literally been a mess without you. And- and now we’re talking again. Just like old times. How come you haven’t forgiven me?”

You hadn’t taken a breath and you were prepared to say more befor he quickly interrupted not able to hear more, “because I’m afraid to get hurt again now can we please get back to the carpet.” he said before trying to give you a smile, “I don’t want this to ruin our night.” 

You knew he was right. This wasn’t the time or place to have this discussion but you just didn’t know what to do. You had been saying all the right things and you had waited enough time. You saw it in his eyes. You knew he wanted to be with you again. But he was scared. He was scared of getting hurt again. You really needed to prove yourself to him somehow. 

Osric’s POV:

Later on in the evening Y/N and I found our seats when the show started. She looked beautiful. Everything about her. Her smile, her eyes. I remember why I fell for her in the first place. I look at her when she’s not looking. It takes everything in me not to go after her again. I really want to make things work but, I’m afraid of getting hurt again. I know that it’s been awhile and she has definitely made an effort. I think we could be together again but then I remember Paris and the pain I felt. Is the only way to get over that, getting back together with her? Honestly, I just don’t know. Maybe she’s right. Maybe I’m being ridiculous. If Jared and Jensen were here they’d probably slap me upside the head and say go after her. This is so confusing. Why can’t life just be like Harry Potter. I would just erase the memory of Paris. I feel so conflicted. All these thoughts are running through my head as I pretend to be my ex girlfriends date to and award show where she’s nominated. I need to stop thinking about me and us and focus on being there for her.   
She looks over and smiles at me. I smile back. As soon as she looks away I let a breath out. I tell myself to stop and I tell the butterflies in my stomach to go away. They don’t.

“Osric, my category is coming up!” she says and I can tell she’s really nervous although she tells me it’s excitement. They announce the nominees and when she hears my name she grabs my hand but still looks at the stage. I should let go but I don’t want to. Besides, she’s just nervous.

The hosts talk, “TV breakout stars are the people who you hadn’t heard of very much before but now you have. They have started to carve their name out for all to see. Winners of this award in the past have gone on to win many more. We are pleased to now announce the winner. The winner of TV breakout star of the year is…”

Y/N squeezed my hand. The same hand that had crushed my heart, but was also causing it to beat rapidly.

The host opened the card and read aloud, “Y/N L/N!”

In that moment I was so happy for her I didn’t know what to do. She stood up to go onstage and I gave her a big hug. I don’t think she was ready for it and she kind of jumped back. Her smile was so big and I could tell she wanted to cry. She made her way to the stage to receive her surfboard. I smiled, proud of her. She stood at the podium as the crowd died down.

“Wow! This is amazing! Wow! I’d like to, uh, thank my family, my friends, my fans definitely, and everyone on Supernatural!” she spit out quickly since her time was limited. I smiled until I caught her eye. She looked at me. Her face somewhat distraught. She then looked back out at the crowd. I could tell something changed in her mind.

“And...I, uh,” she started before taking a deep breath, “I had a whole speech prepared, and um...I’ve had massive support through everything and I would not be up here on this stage today without them. But there’s one person in particular that, um, I let down.” I saw her face fall as her voice broke a little on the last words. I could tell where this was going. I didn’t know how to feel about it.

“And it really bothers me that I can’t, uh, fix that.” she continued, “I can’t go back and slap myself in the face or change my own mind. And I know I only have sixty seconds, but please bare with me.” The crowd laughed a little a this. My eyes were a little watery. Was she really scrapping the whole plan and risking her reputation for me?

“I-I messed up big time.” she said. I could feel cameras on me. “ And the thing is, I don’t deserve forgiveness because the person I’m speaking too, I really hurt him, which sucks because he’s done nothing to deserve that, ever.” she smiled a little, voice breaking. I smiled too.

“I just want him to know, that I’m sorry.” a tear rolled down her face but she brushed it away as quickly as possible. We were making eye contact now. “And I know I’ve said it before but maybe now that I’m in front of...the world...it will mean more.” It meant the world.

“Osric,” she said finally addressing me. “I’m sorry for being a complete and total idiot and for letting this much time go by without giving you this whole speech. I just want you to know that I love you.” She then stepped away from the mic and the crowd stayed quiet. I looked in Y/N’s eyes and I knew that I couldn’t do this to myself any longer, to her. I loved her and I was stupid not to have given her a second chance earlier. I met her on the stairs to the stage.

Your POV  
He met me on the stairs. I wasn’t prepared. Had I scared him away. Did not believe it was genuine. What was going to happen. 

“Osric-” I started but I couldn’t finish because he crashed his lips to mine. The first kiss we had shared with each other for a long time. I let my hands fall around his neck and he picked me up and spun me around. I heard the crowd cheer. I wasn’t thinking about whether me made headlines or whether the producers of the TCA were gonna be pissed I went over 60 sec on my “speech”. I wasn’t worried about anything.

I felt Osric lips curl into a cute smile and as we pulled away from each other we were both laughing.

“What a bunch of sappy lovers we are.” you smiled.

“No One and No One’s asian boyfriend.” Osric remarked. You laughed at his reference from earlier and smiled because he called himself your boyfriend again.

“Hey No One,” he said, “how about you join me for some awkward coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want this series continued? Please comment if you do! But just know that if I do continue it I probably won't post the next chapter for a while because I'm taking a long hiatus!


	27. Action Ackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen Ackles assistant directs.

Having recovered after the teen choice awards, (and by recovered you mean not caring one anyone thinks because you and Osric are happy) you unfortunately had to head back to set to film episode 5. This was only unfortunate because you had to leave Osric but you were still happy to be shooting. You just couldn’t wait to tell Jared, Jensen, and Misha about getting back together with Osric if they didn’t know already. You were on location today and your call was around eight so you were in a pretty good mood. You found the makeup trailer parked outside and headed straight to it with your script in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. When you opened the door, in the good mood that you were, you smiled when you saw Jensen with his nose buried in a binder.

You waltzed right up to him saying, “J! You’ll never believe it! Osric and I got back together and-”

“Yeah that’s great Y/N.” Jensen interrupted without looking at you, still reading through his binder.

You were taken back a bit by his rudeness,”That’s great? Jensen-”

Jensen looked up from his binder frustrated at you, “Can you justs stop making everything about you for one minute?!”

You furrowed your brows in confusion. You slowly backed away lost for words.“Yeah...I-I guess.” He sighed looking back down at his binder. Why was Jensen being so rude to you? He basically thought of you as his little sister. You awkwardly walked out of the trailer. Jared looked as if he was about to go in. He looked at you with a understanding face.

“It’s not you.” Jared smiled, somehow knowing what had just happened, “He’s assistant directing today.”

“Oh yeah.” you said. How could you have forgotten that? You felt dumb. “Is he that nervous?”

“He is not excited that they gave him such a heavy script.” said Jared taking a sip of his coffee,

“But he’s only assistant directing right?” you asked to make sure.

“Yeah but it should be easier for him than before.” said Jared before motioning for you to walk with him. “Just a piece of advice, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, don’t talk to Jensen too much today. He’s an easy director to work with because we’re friends but that means it’s also very easy for him to dismiss us. He’s in a mind set.”

“Why would they give him so many scenes to act in when he’s directing?” you asked. You felt like you were asking so many questions. You were near a beautiful trail in a small Vancouver forest where the crew was setting up. The air was cool but you had a sweater.

“Phil is gonna direct Jensen’s scenes without any input from Jensen,” Jared replied,“but as far as the decisions that were already made go and any scene that Jensen’s not in, that’s gonna be where his mind is since Phil is giving him a lot of control.”

“Ohhh okay got it.” you said nodding your head and taking a sip of coffee,

 

“But yeah, he’s real worried and we probably won’t get to talk to him too much.” Jared advised with a smiled.

“Yeah I’ll make sure not to bother him.” you smiled, feeling bad for Jensen.

“Yeah but if it was Misha directing…” Jared started.

“I know. Pie in the face.” you answered with a smile.

“That’s my girl.” Jared laughed clapping you on the shoulder and you both turned your steps back towards his trailer. “So what happened with you and Osric?”

You told Jared everything in the makeup trailer before it was time to go and shoot the scene. You were really excited because you would be shooting with Mark Sheppard whom you had only worked with once before for a quick scene. The scene opened with you and Mark and Jared and Jensen entered later. You were scheduled to shoot the scene in about ten minutes. You met Mark when you got to the set.

“Hey Mark!” you greeted giving him a hug.

“Y/N is that really you?” he asked in his smooth british accent.

“Yeah we finally get to really work together.” you smiled.

“Oh because I finally get my job back?” he remarked with his hands in his pockets.

“What?” you asked not sure if you should smile.

“I haven’t been in very many episodes this season at all.” Mark replied with a smile. “You’d think they forgot about me.”

“Well your character is being pretty shady right now.” you said with a smirk.

“Crowley? Shady? Never.” Mark laughed sarcastically.

“Okay guys let’s get this show on the road!” called Phil, the director. You and Mark went over to take your places.

“So how are you kiddos?” you asked.

“Spunkier than ever.” Marke replied. You and him had about a page of lines to get through. He stood across from you. Phil had asked for a quick rehearsal before they started shooting and about halfway through he stopped you.

“Jensen,” he called behind him, “Can I see you a minute?” Jensen had been in his place ready to enter and upon hearing this sat straight up and headed over to Phil.

“Yep.” Jensen answered. Phil was watching the monitor and Jensen was immediately at his side.

“Do you think we need a tighter shot on Y/N here?” Phil asked, unsure.

Jensen took a quick glance over before taking a binder from Phil and looking it over. “Well you’re the boss but if you want to get the impala in the shot you can’t tighten it at eye level.” he pointed to the impala on the monitor, “I think you should just stick to a mid frame.”

“Okay.” Phil agreed still unsure, “It just doesn’t look as good as it did in the storyboard.” Phil then pointed to the binder.

Jensen looked down at his watch, “Well, we’re ahead of schedule. You could try an over the shoulder shot from Mark to Y/N and cut to your close up of her.”

Phil thought it over for a moment and processed Jensen’s suggestion. “Good call.” he agreed, “And if we don’t like it we can just keep the over the shoulder shot.”

“Okay cool.” Jensen said heading back to his mark,“Thanks buddy.”

“I’ve never seen him in this light.” you remarked to Mark.

“Scary isn’t it?” Mark said stone faced.

“Shut up. I think he’s doing a great job.” you smiled, ”Have you ever thought about directing Supernatural?”

“I’ve thought about it. It’s a big job. I’d never do it.” Mark answered as Phil was giving the cameraman directions.

“Maybe someday I’d direct.” you said knowing that was a longshot.

“Supernatural?” Mark asked raising his eyebrows.

“Heck no.” you scoffed, “Maybe a short film. I would like to write an episode of Supernatural. Not while I’m on it of course.”

“So you can control us like monkeys?” Mark asked.

“Exactly.” you answered with a smirk. You worked on that scene for quite a while. Mostly because of all the effects that were needed to be added. After that you had a lunch break and a night shoot. The next day, you had a scene to shoot with just Jared, meaning, Jensen was going to be heavily directing this scene.

The scene you were shooting with Jared was that of a bar which was built on a soundstage. This means it would be easier for Jensen. You thought it was very nice that Phil was pretty much giving Jensen this whole scene to himself. Most director's take on the whole project. You sat down at the bar next to Jared where you were just moments away from filming the scene. Jensen was very concentrated.

“Remember what I said.” Jared said with a wink.

“Right.” you answered looking down at your sides, “Don’t mess with his mind set.”

Jensen then gave you two a nod and yelled, “Action!”

The first bit of blocking you and Jared had was to receive a shot and drink it. Of course, you knew that you wouldn’t be drinking actual alcohol but low and behold you were surprised with fiery whiskey down your throat.

“What the-!” you said spitting it out.

“Cut!” Jensen called as he started to laugh. Jared was laughing having obviously spike your drink.

You narrowed your eyes, “What happened to ‘don’t mess with his mindset’?”

“I was messing with yours. “ Jared laughed.

“Jared!” you laughed smacking him. You could hear the crew trying to hold it in.

“What?” Jared asked, “I couldn’t resist.”

“Okay that was hilarious,” said Jensen reeling his smile in, “but let’s try to take this seriously. For me?”

“Of course.” you answered getting yourself back into character. The crew and Jensen calmed down and Jared was immediately stone faced when Jensen called “Action!”

“Thanks for sticking up for me back there.” you said as Rose after taking your fake shot.

“What are friends for?” Jared smiled as Sam, “I for one am grateful that you're not dead and that you had the guts to protect us. You proved me wrong.”

“What do you mean?” your character asked.

“Well there’s more to you than my brothers hunter girlfriend.” he said as the boom mike lowered, “I can trust you.”

“Dean doesn’t.” you smiled rolling your eyes.

“Cut!” Jensen called,and with that, your short scene was over, “Great. Do you guys want another take?”

“No one's asked me that before.” you smiled. You ended up not needing another take. You were very proud of Jensen. You knew it must be hard for him to act and direct. You had a few more days before you wrapped but then you wouldn’t be back for about two months at the end of October to shoot episode 11. You got in the car to head to your apartment in Vancouver when your phone buzzed.

Osric: Hey Rosemary.

You: Hey Kevin.

You: You coming to Vancon?

You: wouldn’t miss it for the world.


	28. Angels Gonna Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vancon! Reader has a panel and gets to meet some new faces with a new opportunity.

For once, everything was going great. You finished filming episode 5 of season 13 and you wouldn’t be in another handful of episodes until episode 11. So now, you had a bit of a break to focus on other things like the fans. You wrapped episode five early Saturday morning around 1 in the am. That left you just enough time to get some sleep in before your 10 o’clock panel. Unfortunately, you overslept, the Uber was late, and there was so much traffic. You arrived just in time for your panel and grabbed the mic from Rich as soon as you got there and hustled onto the stage.

“What up VanCon!” you shouted before catching your breath. The crowd cheered. “Sorry.” you apologized, “Uber problems.” The audience laughed. “Now how many of you are first timers?” You peered out into the audience. You couldn’t see much because of the blinding stage lights but you could definitely hear the cheers.

“Nice!” you exclaimed. “You know I was telling Kim, um, usually for cons we have to travel a lot to get to them. Especially if we’re filming in Vancouver. You know, cause we can’t get there till like Sunday. But it’s awesome that for this con, all we have to do is drive from the set.” Oops. You had said from set. Although, you were pretty sure you could talk about it now. So you did. “And yes, rumors are true. I’m filming a few episodes this season! Now let’s get to your questions.”

 

“Hi Y/N!” said a fan to the left of the stage. She had a shirt that read “salt n burn” and short black hair.

“Hi!” you exclaimed. You felt you should act extra peppy since you hadn’t gotten much sleep and you didn’t want to seem uninterested to the fans.

“My name is Kayla!” she said, the mic shaking. “I’ve been with Supernatural since the beginning and we’ve all seen quite a few guest stars come and go. I was wondering if, when you joined, Jared and Jensen or Misha or anyone else was intimidated by you.”

“If they were intimidated by me?” you asked and she nodded. “Um I don’t think they were intimidated by me. And when I say that like I mean that I was more intimidated by them. I too have watched Supernatural from the beginning and even before that I knew who Jared and Jensen were and I knew they were great actors. I knew they were part of something amazing. So when I came to the show I was a bit intimidated by them. I don’t think it worked too much vise versa because they didn’t really know much about me or really who I was.” you were walking around the stage as you continued, “But I was intimidated walking onto set. When I came on there, everyone is so close. I think I’ve said this before, but Supernatural is nothing like I’ve ever worked on. The cast and crew are so knit together and really a big happy family. Walking into that kind of made me an outsider. So yeah, I was intimidated in that way but not for long because they brought me in pretty quickly. And I love it. It’s awesome.” 

The crowd cheered at your answer and through the cheers you said a personal “Thank you!” to your new friend Kayla before finding the new questioner at the right of the stage. “Hi!” you greeted.

“Hi.” the beautiful, curvy fan said, “Um real quick, Y/N, I just want to say you look amazing right now.”

“Go on.” you joked flipping your hair.

“I love the fact that Supernatural is getting more women representation.” she continued.

“Me too!” you agreed and the fan had to wait for the cheers of agreement to die down before asking her question.

“And I was wondering,” she said, “if you could play any of one of the other wayward daughters. Who would you play?”

“Umm…” you started. You thought for a moment. “This is a hard one. Umm...it’s it’s kind of a tie between Charlie and Rowena.” The crowd clapped for the characters they loved. “I just love both those characters and I think Ruth and Felicia both do a great job with those characters. Charlie just looks so fun to play because she’s, she’s just such a fun character. And Rowena has a sass level this high.” You motioned with your hand the high sass level.

You continued in a scottish accent, “And I could show off my scottish accent. But I think Ruth does it a lot better. Do I sound like Ruth? No? Okay.” the crowd laughed and you went back to your normal accent, “Well I think Charlie or Rowena would be very fun to play so thank you!”

“Thank you.” the fan replied and the crowd cheered.

“Who would you play?” you decided to ask.

The fan looked taken back by your questioning before answering wide eyes, “Dean.”

“Awesome! Good choice!” you exclaimed with a thumbs up before turning to the next questioner who happened to be a very tall dude. “Hello! Oh my gosh how tall are you?”

Everyone laughed at your bluntness, including the fan. “6’3” he answered like it was no big deal.

“Oh my goodness you are an inch shorter than Jared I think.” you said with a smile, “Are you going to his panel tomorrow?”

“Yeah and I’m getting a photo op.” the man answered.

“Okay tweet me that photo!” you laughed wanting to see a comparison between him and Jared.

“Okay.” he laughed with the crowd,

“Sorry you had a question huh?” you said realizing you’d been talking this whole time. “I’ll stop talking.”

“it's okay.” the fan replied, “Okay so you mentioned earlier that you will be in season 12. How will Rose have changed since the last time we saw her?”

“Okay I have to be careful about how I say this.” you really did because you couldn’t give away anything from season 12. “Um...last time we saw Rose she had her walls broken down. She had started trusting Dean and assumingly Sam also. Before it was all tough with barriers. But now that she’s had those knocked down I think that she will open up more and uh her personality will shine more. Also when we see her, this season, she is still her tough self but now she has someone else to care for besides herself. Having this new relationship with Dean means being vulnerable. She’s not just looking out for herself anymore. So I think as that goes on, uh, we’ll get to see new sides of her. Thank you for your question.”

You answered the rest of the panel and had a great time with the fans. Before you knew it, the panel was over and Rob was on stage saying, “Ladies and gentleman, Y/N L/N!” and you smiled and waved at Louden Swain played you off stage.

Right when you got back to the green room you were met with a lovely surprise. “Hey!” catching you off guard before wrapping his arms around you and giving you a kiss. ”Awesome panel.”

“Yeah I got here just in time.” You smiled pecking him on the lips.

“So I’ve heard.” he said before grabbing your hands excitedly “Hey I’ve got some friends I’d like you to meet.”

“You mean there’s more?” you laughed.

“I know, we’re a big family.” he said pulling you towards the door, “Come on, they’ve got a booth.”

“Oh neat!” you said as you got pulled out the door. You took your lanyard and put it on as Osric pulled you into the booth area, away from fans and then you spotted the booth. “Oh Hillywood are your friends? I love the parodies you did with them!” you said as you and Osric headed towards their booth. Osric smiled. You walked up to the booth and were greeted by two smiling girls, both wearing stylish beanies.

“Hilly, Hannah, this is my girlfriend, Y/N” Osric introduced you.

“Hi!” said Hilly with a voice higher than expected. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, we’ve heard so much about you.” Hannah agreed with a smiled.

“We love your character!” said Hilly. Both girls were unbelievably nice,

“I love your parodies you guys.” you said truthfully. “They rock!”

“Aww thanks!” said Hannah sweetly.

“I really loved the Sherlock one.” you said referring to a parody from last year that you really enjoyed.

“Yeah,” Osric agreed remembering, “how in the world did you get-”

“That’s a long story.” Hannah interrupted before waving at a fan.

“I stalked the bathrooms at Comic Con.” Hilly joked.

“Hilly!” Hannah exclaimed at her sister before turning back to you. “She did not stalk any bathrooms.”

“Tell her about your next parody.” Osric smiled putting an arm around your waist. You were actually very eager to hear about this.

“Well, it’s been a few years since our last Supernatural parody and…” Hannah started before Hilly finished about to burst with excitement.

“We’re doing another Supernatural parody! We’re going to do a season 11 parody!” Hilly exclaimed.

“Hilly. Be quieter.” Hannah snapped at her sister.

“Oh sorry!” replied Hilly.

“That sounds really cool guys!” you said and then Osric smiled at you as if he knew something you didn’t.

“I know!” said Hannah before looking at Hilly, “We haven’t been telling fans yet.”

“We have Osric playing Sam again and Rob is going to play Chuck actually.” Hilly explained, “We were wondering if you would want to be in it?”

“Me?” you asked looking up at Osric to see him smiling.

“Yeah.” Hannah replied, “I mean, we’d be shooting your scene(s) in September. Are you shooting during that time?”

“No I’m not shooting again till the end of October.” you said unsure of what to say.

“That’s perfect.” Osric said obviously really excited, he put his arms around your waist and put his chin on your shoulder, “Come on it would be fun! It always is.”

“But Rosemary wasn’t in season 11.” you said still a bit taken back.

“We know.” Hilly said looking to Hannah.

Hannah took the cue from Hilly to answer, “That’s why we were hoping you could play…”

{What character was Hannah about to say? You decide in the comments.}


	29. Demons Gonna Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have fun shooting a Hillywood Parody! Pretty light and fun chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some season 11 spoilers!

“Oh my goodness!” you exclaimed as Hilly handed you the mirror.

“You look just like her!” said Hannah. She was right. You were at the girl's’ house before heading onto set for a long shoot today. You would be shooting all your scenes today and then pick up shots and outside scenes tomorrow.

“I have to snap Ruth!” you said pulling out your phone. Hannah and Hilly of course got in the shot. Hilly was in full Dean make up and Hannah was in full Castiel make up.

“Hey Ruth!” you said in your best scottish accent, “I’m just here with the Hillywood girls!” You tossed your red curly wig and fluttered your fake eyelashes which were glued upon you eyelids thick with winged eyeliner. Both girls waved and you sent the snap to Ruth.

“Okay, we’re in for a long day!” said Hannah as you and Hilly followed her out to the car.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

You felt very privileged to be getting to play Rowena even if it was only for a few scenes. You had always admired Ruth for doing such a great job with the character and you wanted to do her justice. The first scene you were filming was with Hannah snapping your neck. 

“Okay so I’m going to take the collar off, wink, and then you’re going to turn your head.” Hannah explained, “Make sure it’s one-collar, two-wink, and three-turn.”

You nodded. “Hannah, do you want me to clap?” Hilly asked.

“No just call out numbers.” she said. “Make sure it’s tight Hilly.”

“It is.” she smiled. “Okay playback.” the music then started and you and Hannah did what she instructed.

“I think that was good.” said Hilly, “One more time.”

You and Hannah then repeated the movement and as Hannah took off the collar it snapped. “Oh no.” she said a little frustrated.

“What?” Hilly asked.

“Hannah broke the collar.” you kind of giggled.

Hilly laughed and Hannah shook it off. “Okay,” she said, “Let me see the first take.”

You, Hilly, Hannah, and the cameraman crowded around the monitor. The take looked great to you. “Oh I like that.” said Hannah, “We just have to pray it’s useable.”

You laughed, “I just thought of something really funny.”

“What?” Hilly asked.

“Hannah is playing Misha playing Lucifer playing Cas. Like there are so many layers.” you smiled wondering if it was only you that found that funny.

“That is kind of funny.” said Hannah.

You and Hilly looked at each other and laughed.

The rest of the day was long and tiring. You loved getting to change outfits. It was amazing all the little details that the girls got right. The song for the parody went along with the season 11 story line perfectly. You got to work with Adam who played Crowley for a little cameo of the Christmas scene. You also did the scene in the red dress with the fire which was amazing and now you were taking your lunch before Osric and Rob arrived on set. You, Hannah, Hilly and the crew were sitting on the floor eating pizza.

“So what’s it like being directed by Jensen?” Hilly asked as she took a bit of pizza.

“He goes into a completely different mode I’ll tell you that.” you smiled, “Like, he takes it very seriously so I don’t mess with him when he’s in the zone.”

“I wish I could direct.” said Hannah, “Like a TV show or something.”

“Come direct an episode of Supernatural.” you smiled.

“Nah,” said Hannah, “that’s too big.”

“Do you have any spoilers?” Hilly asked.

“For season 13?” you clarified, “Technically I’m not supposed to tell you anything. But… I’ll tell you that I do have a lot more episodes this season.”

“I’m really excited.” said Hilly, “I gotta keep up with binge watching all my shows.”

“Okay you have got to explain to me one day how you hide all that hair.” you laughed. Her and Hannah laughed as well.

The next thing you knew a hand had grabbed your slice of pizza. “Hey! you said turning around to find Osric.

“Hey.” he smirked in his Sam get up.

“You guys are so cute!” said Hilly and she had her vlog camera out, “Eat it Lady and the Tramp style.”

You laughed as Osric offered Hilly’s suggestion. You took a bite of the other side of the pizza but it was far from romantic and you and Osric couldn’t help but laugh.

“That pizza’s done for.” Osric said turning to throw it away. You stood up as you were finished. Then the radio started to play “Shake it off” and you knew that had to mean dance break.

The set you were on was modeled after the one in “We Happy Few” where the showdown with Amara takes place. You, Hilly, and Osric all went out on the set and danced and sang the Hillywood lyrics over the original.

You laughed as Osric spun you. Suddenly, you tripped over your long dress in your heels. How did Ruth wear this all the time? You felt yourself falling before a pair of strong arms caught you. Of course it was Osric and you heard the flashing of cameras. He pulled you up and kissed you.

“Hey look I caught a Pokemon.” He laughed.

“Oh wow!” you said hitting him playfully. He grabbed your arms as you continued to dance. The rap came up and you all sang along. “To the lady over there with the hella good hair why don’t you come on over baby we can shake, shake, shake.” and everyone flipped their hair when you saw out of the corner of your eye that Rob had entered at the perfect time.

You all danced as the song played out and then proceeded to laugh. You were all tired and high on redbull so everything was funny. 

“Alright guys,” said Hannah, “I hate to say it but it’s time to get back to work.”

You smiled, “Yes mam. Let’s take down God’s sister.”


	30. Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader premieres her first episode of season 13!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some season 11 spoilers. Words in atrichs are the episode reader was in.

“Hey! There’s the lovely lady of the hour!” said Adam Gardener, the tall and buff photographer you were scheduled to work with for the next hour.

“Hi! It’s nice to finally meet you!” You greeted him warmly taking a good look around at the studio which had a single chair set up in front of a white backdrop.

“Ready to take the new publicity shots?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, umm,” you slurred, “I was told that this was an off brand thing? Can you clear that up?”

“Yeah.” Adam smiled. “We don’t have any accordance with Supernatural productions per say but we have an indirect line with the Warner Bros to the CW. We are gonna take some beautiful shots of you for websites to use to promote you and in turn the show. It’s all in the marketing. Now what do we say we get you into make up.” You didn’t completely trust him but then again, you were just the model. After about an hour in make up you were wearing this short red dress with two spaghetti straps. The dress was loose and and looked very fun and flirty.

“This dress is gorgeous! This is going to be awesome!” You said to Adam once you were ready for the shoot.

“Okay! Let’s have you sit here.” he said showing you to the chair in front of the white backdrop. Then he dimmed the lights and went back over to him camera. You took a very dramatic shot before Adam said, “Now do a nice hair flip.”  
You did so feeling your beautiful self and Adam took a few more shots. Looking back at them he said, “Wonderful! Now shag the strap down the shoulder!” You didn’t see a problem with being a little flirty and did as he asked. “Yes that’s perfect! Now the other one.”

“Umm...okay..” you said doing as he said, a little reluctant at first.

“Okay just adjust this here…” he said getting close to you. He positioned your chin up and took the strap down further. You hesitated a bit as he did so. His fingers tickled your skin as he brought the other strap down before starting to unzip the back of your dress.

“Hey!” you snapped standing up and pulling the straps and the zipper back up. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

He looked confused. “The public eye wants a beautiful image.” he walked toward you with the camera and looked you up and down. He moved your hair off your shoulder, “That means...you know…”  
You slapped his hand from you and backed away from him angrily.

“Strip?” you snapped, “Is this a porn magazine?”

Adam laughed like you were the dumb one, “This is art.”

“Well then screw you Picasso!” you yelled as you picked up your things.

“Y/N!” he called after you.

“I’m not posing naked for some knock off website.” you laughed bitterly before heading towards the exit.

“How about half naked?” he asked as you slammed the door.   
You had been telling Kim and Briana about this as Kim drove you to the watch party for episode 3. That photoshoot was over a month ago.

“You tell him girl!” Kim said as you finished up your retelling.

“Yeah then I had Rob pick me up.” you laughed. It was funny now how stupid you had been for trusting that company.

“Y/N I hate to say it but I think you should really get yourself a publicist.” Briana suggested.

“I have an agent.” you said shrugging off the question.

“Who?” Kim asked as the stoplight. “The substitute one you got when you fired Kathy? You said you just hired her right off the bat.” You rolled your eyes.

“ I think what Kim’s saying is that you are more famous now than you were and you need to really look for someone who will take care of you and not throw you to the chomping photographers.” Briana agreed.

“I’ve just had a lot going on.” you defended staring out the window at the LA lights.

“Yeah we get that,” Kim responded in her mom voice, “but if you want more you should probably hire and real agent and publicist.”

“Maybe you’re right.” you finally agreed.

“I’m always right.” Kim said and you and Briana laughed.

“Yeah okay.” you said in a sarcastic tone.

“Maybe Kim could be your agent.” Briana smiled cheekily.

“Ha!” Kim laughed, “I might as well be your mom.”

“Just call me Cody.” You smiled prepared for the backlash on that one as Kim pulled into the cafe parking lot.

“Shut up.” she said, “We’re here.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey!” Kat greeted you warmly as you sat down next to her, “How’s my face hunter?”

“Ready for the watch party to begin!” You smiled as the waiter brought you some water with lemon.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Kat said. She was always so full of energy.

“I know right!” you agreed as Kim and Bri took seats across from you next to Ruth, “We should hang out when I get the chance!”

“You could come play golf with me!” Kat suggested.

“I’m not sure I wanna swing that way.” you joked with a dumb grin. She hit you playfully and the two of you laughed like normal. You were a teenage girl whenever you two got together.

“You girls going to braid each others hair?” Ruth joked and you laughed even more. Soon enough the episode had started. You can read the full episode here. Only the parts with tweet interaction are below.

*“Who cares about me.” Rose retorted to Sam quickly before turning to Dean, “Dean you look like you’ve been to hell and back.”

“Well I have, just not this time.” he tried to joke even though the truth was, it wasn’t funny and he felt like hell too.

“Guys,” said Rose, concerned for Dean but addressing Sam as well, “the last I heard you were headed straight into the volcano. What happened?”

“Okay,” said Sam, “I think we all have some long stories to tell.”

“Yeah let’s say we spring you and you can tell us on the way to the bunker.” Dean suggested with a comforting smile to Rose.

Rose nodded and Sam turned to leave saying, “I’ll go sign you out.”

Dean was about to follow his brother when Rose put a hand on Dean’s on impulse.

“Dean…” she said wanting to say more but not being able to find the words.

Dean read her in an instant. “I’ve missed you too.” he said and she smiled. He put a hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. They had only shared one before and it was even better the second time because the original spark was definitely still there. They got caught up in the spark and failed to notice Sam reenter the room.

 

“Woah.” he said upon seeing this, “What’s going on here?” Dean and Rose quickly pulled apart. Rose couldn’t help but giggle a bit. Dean wiped his lip.

“Well nothing anymore. Thanks Sammy.” Dean said sarcastically.

“Oh okay so you two are a thing now...okay.” said Sam awkwardly putting two and two together, “Did not see that coming. Umm...I’ll just be in the car, if you two wanna...continue…” and with that he awkwardly stepped out of the room. Dean looked annoyed but as soon as he saw Rose smiling he couldn’t help but laugh with her. *

Twitter:

Ruth: Could we just trade roles for a second @Y/NL/N? That looked like quite a bit of fun.

You: I don’t know, @RuthieConnell, if you could handle all this!

*Rose eyes him curiously with a smirk, “Why the sudden move in with me thing?”

“What?” Dean asked taking his elbow off the door frame. His brow furrowed as he was flustered, “No. That’s not it at all. Those demons could still be after you and I know you’re safe here.” 

Rose didn’t believe it and quite frankly Dean didn’t believe himself either. Both of them knew he wanted her to be near him. Rose smiled, “The demons aren’t after me Dean and you know it.”

“Actually I don’t know.” said Dean, getting off the subject for a moment, “You haven’t said a word about it since the hospital.”

Rose sat on the bed as Dean had struck a bit of a nerve. “That’s because I don’t want to think about it.” she said.

Dean stepped closer with concern, “Rose, what did they do to you?” he asked softly.

“I’ll tell you.” she said. “Just…” she took a deep breath, “not right now. I don’t really-”

Dean noticed that she was uncomfortable, “Hey,” he said with a comforting smile, “It’s okay. Whatever happened, I’m here for you. Tell me on your own time. “

Rose smiled. She wasn’t used to this. “Thanks.” she said.*

Twitter:

Misha: That seemed very suspicious @Y/NL/N. What are you hiding?

Y/N: Darn it @KimRhodes! I think @mishacollins know about the dead body in the trunk.

Misha: So that’s why I haven’t heard from @JensenAckles.

10 min later

Jensen: @mishacollins do you want to explain to me why all my fans are tweeting me and asking if I’m dead?

Misha: @JensenAckles Uh….Gishwis?

Y/N: @mishacollins ????

Misha: @Y/NL/N What? It’s the answer to everything. You should all join next year!

Ruth: Plugs 101 with @mishacollins

*“I think I left something in the impala.” Dean turned to leave, “Holler if you need me.”

“Dean.” Rose stopped him, “What’s the real reason you want me to stay here?”

He turned, “I just..I need to know you’re safe.”

“Okay.” she said with a slight smile.

“Okay.” he said, returning the favor, before heading back out to tell Sam before anymore chick flick moments.*

Twitter:

Hilly: Loving the Fault in Our Stars moment in #Supernatural right now! Love you @Y/NL/N ! You are killing it!

You: Thanks for the love @HillyHindi ! Miss you!

*Neither of the boys noticed when the subject of their argument had entered the room.  
“Guys,” Rosemary said to their surprise, “I don’t think either of you really get to decide whether I hunt or not.”

“Ro-” Dean tried to start before she cut him off.

“No.” she said quite frustrated with not having a say, “This is my life and I want to spend it here with you two. There’s nothing out there for me. I mean you are probably the only two people I trust on this whole damn planet. So I’m staying. End of story.” She felt as if she had held her ground, even though her eyes held a bit of liquid emotion.

“Rosemary,” said Sam walking towards her with sympathy, “I think you misunderstood me. I want you to stay with us, I just don’t want to put your life at risk, or put you in danger.”

“I was put in danger the minute my dad was killed all those years ago.” she said, “And just because you kick me out doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop hunting. I appreciate the concern, both of you, but I can lead my own life.” And not wanting to hear another word, she went back to her room.

Dean watched her go and felt as if she had ended the argument for him, “I like her.” Dean smiled after her.

Sam looked back at his brother and saw the hope that had been missing for too long, “Because she’s hard headed like you? Dean she’s not gonna be our little secretary like you think.”

“I’ll keep her out of things Sam. I just don’t want to let her go just yet.” Dean said, leveling with his Sam.

Sam accepted his defeat. After all, 2 against 1 was a losing battle to begin with. “What’s gotten into you?” he smiled at his brother. Dean shrugged.

“Nevermind.” Sam said before going back to his rabbit food. *

Twitter:

You: It look like Rosemary is here to stay!


	31. The Blood Washes Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets back to filming and spending some time with friends in Vancouver.

You walked onto set in your sweats with your coffee and script in hand. It’s funny how on your first day last year you had done your hair all nice and worn a cute outfit. You had even put on foundation knowing that makeup would take it off. When you first started you had been so concerned with impressing other but now, you were so comfortable with everyone that you didn’t need to impress them. You could show up looking like you just walked out of bed as long as you kept up a good attitude.You strolled into the make up trailer. You were doing a scene at 10 and your call was 9.

“Looks like you’re gonna be in the chair all morning.” said the makeup lady as you put your bag down and tied up your hair out of your face.

“I know.” you said taking a seat as the makeup lady washed her hands and brushes, “Gotta do torture scenes all day.” you were referring to the chair on the soundstage that you would be tied to all morning.

“No, I mean this chair.” she chuckled, “This scene calls for a lot of blood.”

“I’m okay with that.” you said as the make up artist applied some dark circles to under your eyes. “I didn’t get here till late last night. I could use some rest.” you exhaled loudly.

“Better have your lines memorized.” said Misha entering the trailer looking like Castiel.

“Hey there baby in a trenchcoat!” you said, not turning your head as you make up was getting done.

“What’s up?” he asked taking a seat next to you.

You furrowed your brows, “Aren’t you supposed to be filming right now?”

“Tear in my trench.” Misha answered showing you the hole on the inside pocket. “Figured I could stop by and say hello on my way to wardrobe.” he smiled at you.

You smiled tiredly as the makeup lady mixed a jar of fake blood, “They’re probably waiting on you though.”

“Nah.” MIsha said swiping his hand, “They gave everyone fifteen minutes. It’s been a long morning.”

“Really?” you asked sitting up and looking towards Misha as the makeup lady needed one side of your face.

“Well for Jared and Jensen anyways.” he continued, “They were shooting till one.”

“Aw man.” you said not being able to show emotion as your face had to stay still, “That stinks.”

“Well I got my beauty rest.” Misha said with a smug smile, “What about you?”

You frowned as blood was splattered on your face, “My flight out here got delayed so I didn’t get here till late last night.” Just saying that made you tired.

“At least you’re on the same playing field as everyone else.” Misha smiled watching as you got a few bruises.

“Guess so.” you chuckled, “We are shooting together tonight right?”

Misha perked up, “Yeah I believe so. For the first time in…”

“Forever.” you finished and you both chuckled. The makeup lady kind of looked agitated by your sudden movement.

Misha’s face crinkled into a nice smile, “I know. Too bad we don’t have any dialogue together this episode.”

“Soon.” you smiled as Misha stood up to leave.

“Okay well I’ll see you later.” he waved, “Oh and Y/N, please don’t do your own stunts today.” he joked.

“Believe me, I won’t.” you said never being able to live that one down. You finished your make up pretty easily. Man, your character was really getting beat up this time around. They didn’t really do your hair either. They just kind of left your bed head. After you were in costume, (which was a tattered version of the one you had worn in the last scene of the last episode you were in), the make up ladies took a brush with fake blood on it and kind of drizzled you. A little on your hair and a lot on your clothes. Then, you put a sweater on, and headed to the sound stage. Bob Singer was still directing the lights around. Eventually, you got tied to a chair and met with the nameless demon who would be torturing you. His name was David, you recognized him from a few lines of dialogue in an episode of How I Met Your Mother.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Now honestly, I was supposed to dump you weeks ago.” said David as the torturing demon when the cameras were rolling. It was the last shot of the scene which was all his coverage. You had already dealt with yours which involved a lot of cutting to squirt fake blood. “So consider yourself lucky.” he continued, twirling a convincing fake knife around you, “Crowley had finally given me something to do besides his paperwork. I finally have an on the job assignment.”

“Well good for you.” you spat with the camera behind your right shoulder, “You’ve been promoted to top jackass.”

“And cut!” Bob called after you finished the scene. You heard the bell that confirmed this. Man, this blood was really sticky. The crew untied you and you saw the redness from the rope. The cast and crew were on a short lunch as it was 2pm and they had a J2 scene to film at 3pm. But you were pretty sure you didn’t need to be back ‘till much later. But just to be sure, you asked the new PA, Kenny.

“Hey Kenny,” you asked as he put the ropes away, “you don’t need me until tonight right?”

“Yeah. Call is at five.” he assured you.

“Okay I’m gonna head out for lunch.” you said with a smile. You waved at a few crew members and headed back to your trailer to get your stuff. You walked past the Green Machine where Jensen and Jared were just starting to get in line for food. However, Jensen waved you down and Jared soon followed.

“Hey kiddo haven’t seen you all day.” Jensen said with a huge smile on his face. You actually hadn’t seen either of them since the last convention.

“Yeah, I’m gonna meet Osric for lunch.” you said remembering that you should probably text Osric about that, “You two want to join?”

“Wish we could but we don’t get much of a break.” Jensen said. They both looked really tired. Misha said they had been shooting until one and tonight they had another night shoot.

“Okay,” you said wishing they could come, “well I’ll see you later tonight I guess.” As you turned to leave both guys started to chuckle a bit. You turned around crossing your arms giving them a face that said, “What?”

“Wait are you heading out like that?” the floppy haired one asked.

“Like what?” you asked suddenly feeling very self conscious.

“Nothing it’s just…” Jensen started scratching the back of his head.

“What?” you asked walking closer to them nervously, “Do I have something in my hair?”

“You kinda got a little something…” Jared started pointing to your nose, “everywhere” and he pointed to your whole body.

You furrowed your brows as they chuckled. Jared signaled to your arm. You looked down to see all the fake blood. “Oh!” you scoffed, “Shut up!” you hit Jared playfully as they both laughed. “Yes i'm taking the blood off.” and you turned to leave, rolling your eyes playfully at them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
After you had wiped all the fake blood off. You took a shower and changed back into your morning clothes. You had texted Osric about meeting him for lunch and he was happy to meet you at a casual restaurant down the street from the lot.

You arrived on time and saw the back of his head sitting in the corner of the establishment. You ran up and hugged him from behind.

“Hey, there’s my Harley Quinn.” he said as you leaned down to give him a kiss before sitting across from him.

“Harley Quinn?” you asked taking a bite of the fries he had known to order you, “I think our relationship is better than that.” you smiled. He knew you were joking and chuckled.

“What do you want me to call you then?” he asked admiring you.

“I don’t know,” you said with a chuckle, “you think on that.”

He nodded with a smile. “So how long are you in town for? I feel like I barely see you.”

“Well…” you started thinking about your schedule, “finishing up episode 11 this week. Then we got Atlanta con this weekend. I think I’ll be in LA for a week before I head back to shoot episode 13.”

He furrowed his brows. “Wait, you’re gonna go home by yourself for a week then come back up?”

You nodded with a frown just thinking about another flight, “Well yeah I kind of have to.”

Osric looked liked he was thinking of something. He nervously put his hand on the back of his neck, “You could stay with me?”

“Osric-” you started ready to give him an answer before he even asked the question but he cut you off before you could say anything.

“I mean you don’t have to” he rambled, “….sorry that was a stupid question...I could just...I mean-”

“No, that would be fun!” you interrupted him and he let out a sigh of relief, “I don’t think I’ve ever actually spent a week in Vancouver not working.”

Osric looked up at you with his eyes full of excitement, “Yeah, I could show you cool sights. We could have another movie date?”

You smiled at the thought “That sounds fantastic.” you said meeting his eyes.

“Yeah I know you’ve had a lot of stress on you lately…” he said looking down. You were so lucky to have someone that cared about you like he did. He was your boyfriend but he was also like one of your best friends. You didn’t really know what to say. He was so cute when he's nervous around you. He was such a strong ninja dude but around you he was a dork and you loved him for it. You walked over to him and slid in next to him and gave him a big hug.

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” you said. Although you wanted to say more but didn’t know the right words.


	32. Winter Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the reader wraps up her time in Vancouver, it’s time to say goodbye for now and make Christmas plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me so long to write! Let's just say I had a case of extreme writer's block! However, I have the rest of the series completely planned out! So stay tuned for the last couple of chapters coming out next month. I also have a few new series in the works that you can read when this series concludes!

You and Osric walked through the small outside shopping area in Vancouver. You had your knit beanie on and an overcoat. You held his arm as the two of you looked for something to do.

 

“So, Y/N,” Osric said, able to see his breath, “you just won the Superbowl, what are you going to do next?” You looked around.

 

“What about the cute little coffee shop you were telling me about?” you asked, looking up at him with a smile.

 

“You want to go to it?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” you smiled, “you talked it up quite a bit.”

 

“Well when I say small, I mean small.” he said, “Like, Cupboard Under the Stairs small.”

 

“What do you mean?” you asked as the two of you stopped your walking.

 

“There’s no place to sit in there.” he explained, “But I can get us coffee and you can find us a place to sit outside.” He pointed to the coffee shop right across the street.

 

“But it’s freezing out here.” you said, holding his arm tighter for warmth.

 

Osric nodded in agreement, “But it’s good coffee.” he said as the two of you started walking towards it, “Besides, there’s heat lamps.”

 

“Okay.” you nodded as you approached the shop. You let go of your arm and he kissed your cheek before he went to go inside.

 

He stopped and turned around, “Same order?”

 

“Awkward coffee.” you smiled and he nodded.

 

“You got it.” he replied before going inside. He was right. That coffee shop was small. However, there were tons of places to sit outside. Each table, covered in frost, was accompanied by a heat lamp that didn’t seem to be doing it’s job. You shivered, turning your nose up to it. You looked through to glass and saw that Osric had two people ahead of him in line. You were about to go in and tell him that it was just too cold when you heard a bell ring from around the corner. You looked over and saw a mother and daughter leaving a bookstore with their hot chocolate. Curious, you went over to the bookstore and the same bell jingled as you entered.

 

“Merry Christmas!” said the store clerk, who was the only person in the whole store besides yourself.

 

“Merry Christmas.” you replied. The bookstore was beautiful and warm. There were twinkling Christmas lights hanging from the bookshelves. Towards the back of the room was a spiral staircase that led up to what looked to be a loft. You followed the stairs and up the loft, you discovered many more books. You picked up a few that you found interesting and turned them over in your hand. Curiouser, you also found a bin full of Christmas style blankets. You took a blanket and the books and took a seat on the staircase. Just then the bell jingled as someone entered the store.

 

“There you are!” Osric explained as he entered with your coffees, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

 

“You didn’t tell me there was a cute little bookshop over here.” you said with a smile.

 

“I’ve actually never been in here.” Osric said, standing by the staircase.

 

“You have a cute little coffee shop across the street from this cute little bookshop and you are telling me you never put to and to together?” you teased.

 

“Nope.” he said, popping the “p”.

 

“Well then that makes this date more special.” you smiled, “Get over here.” He followed your instructions and stood on a few stairs below the one you were sitting on.

 

“What book is that?” Osric asked, smiling.

 

“It’s Star Wars written entirely in Shakespearean language.” you said handing it to him to look at.

 

“Really?” Osric asked, turning it over in his hands.

 

“Yeah check it out.” you said reading the title, “The Empire Striketh Back.”

 

He laughed sitting down next to you and covered himself with the blanket. “You want me to buy it for you?” 

 

“No, I just like the title.” you said.

 

“Here is your coffee, mam.” Osric said handing the hot coffee to you. It smelled wonderful but was probably too hot to consume.

 

“Thank you Sir Osric.” you joked, accepting it.

 

“So how do you like Vancouver?” Osric asked, taking a sip of coffee, “Now that you actually can get away from set.”

 

“I like it.” you smiled, “The city is beautiful. This place is beautiful. I almost don’t want to leave.” Suddenly, Osric’s phone buzzed. He looked down at it and smiled. “What’s that?” you asked.  
“Kim got a Tumblr.” he explained.

 

“So I’ve heard.” you smiled. He was still scrolling on his phone and you leaned over his shoulder.

 

“She sent me over a page of fanfiction.” Osric laughed.

 

“Fanfiction?” you asked surprised.

 

“About us.” Osric added.

 

“About us?” you asked confused. Who would want to write about you?

 

“Apparently SammyGirl176, JBabe02, and ArtfromtheLagoon have their different views on how we met and fell in love.” Osric laughed, “Kim and Bri think it’s hilarious.”

 

“Well then shall we read?” you joked.

 

“We shall.” Osric laughed “Okay this one is something called a one shot.”

 

Osric read allowed.:  
“ ‘My first convention was so fun!’ Y/N exclaimed as Osric walked her to her hotel in downtown Pasadena after her first con. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore her sweatshirt that Jensen had bought her.”  
“When did Jensen buy me a sweatshirt?” you asked.

 

“It’s fiction.” Osric reminded with a smile, he then continued: “ ‘I’m glad you had a great time!’ Osric exclaimed. The stars were out and shining bright. Y/N stopped to take a look.

 

‘Gosh, this city is so beautiful.’ she said.

 

‘You’re beautiful.’ Osric accidentally let slip. She looked at him confused.

 

‘Osric we just met.’ Y/N said, feeling as if he was coming on to her. (which he accidentally had).

 

‘I feel that I’ve known you for a long time.’ Osric said, deciding to act on his feelings. He put his hand on her face.

 

‘What will the fans think?’ Y/N asked, realizing that he wanted to kiss her.

 

‘Who cares.’ Osric said, pulling her close. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. They were almost kissing when Rob called from the convention door.

 

‘Osric, you left your phone!’ Rob called. Osric and Y/N broke apart shyly. He smiled at her.

 

‘I’ll be right back.’ Osric said before running back in to retrieve his phone. Y/N waited for him, blushing from the recent encounter. Suddenly, a man who was living on the street came up to her.

 

‘Hey you're that girl from the convention.’ he pointed out.

 

‘Yes, I am.’ she said, backing away, frightened.

 

‘You’re pretty.’ the thug said. He then put out his dirty hand and attempted to take her purse and was manhandling her.

 

‘Osric-’ Y/N called for help.

‘Y/N?’ Osric called a he ran out upon hearing her screams, ‘Get away from her!’ Osric then punched the thug as Y/N stood by and watched. Osric’s muscles bulged as he proceeded to beat up the thug using a series of kung-fu fighting moves. Osric was sweating as the thug passed out.”

“My hero.” the real you said sarcastically.

 

“That one was pretty spot on.” Osric said with a laugh.

 

You smiled, “Why because you saved the day?” you brushed up against him.

 

“I am a ninja.” Osric stated.

 

“Yeah but I’d probably knock the living day lights out of them before you even got there.” you pointed out, still laughing.

 

“You are definitely not the damsel in distress type.” Osric said as you took his phone from him.

 

“Not by a long shot.” you said with a smirk, “That one was way to fluffy plus they made you too cool. Look in this one we get matching tattoos.”

 

You read the next fanfiction:

 

“ ‘I have never been inked before.’ Osric commented in the tattoo parlor. Y/N was sitting next him in her black leather jacket. She had rolled up her sleeve to get the tattoo on her wrist. Osric was getting ready to do the same.

 

‘Oh come on don’t be a baby!’ Y/N exclaimed as the tattoo artist finished her up.

 

‘Have you ever gotten a tattoo before?’ Osric asked, timidly rolling up his sleeve.

 

‘Yeah, multiple times.’ Y/N replied, ‘This one on my back, that’s an anchor from my time in the navy.’

 

‘You were in the navy?’ Osric asked impressed.

 

‘Yeah, it’s not really something I tell the press.’ Y/N replied, rolling down her sleeve as the tattoo artist prepared Osric.

 

‘Who’s James?’ Osric asked, referring to the name written in small ink on Y/N’s finger.

 

She took a breath before speaking, ‘My brother. He died when I was 15.’

 

‘Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know.’ Osric said quietly.

 

‘Hey, I’m tough.’ Y/N said not letting a tear fall, ‘I get through it. That’ why I get the tattoos. To show I got through it.’

 

‘So what about our tattoo?’ Osric asked.

 

‘This is the first one I’m getting to show happiness.’ Y/N said as she leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, ‘Now don’t be a baby and let’s get the needle over here.’ “

 

You could barely finish reading the fic since you were laughing so hard. This was definitely the weirdest thing you’ve ever done.

 

“What the heck?” the real Osric exclaimed, “I’m the damsel in distress now?”

 

“And apparently I am Rosie the Riveter!” you said, still laughing about how tough this author portrayed you to be and how much of a wimp Osric was portrayed to be.

 

“Fanfiction is so weird!” Osric concluded.

 

“I know right!” you replied, “Let’s agree to never do that again.”

 

“Agreed.” Osric said, horrified, taking a sip of his coffee, “People will write about anything.”

 

“It’s just so weird how different people portray us.” you said, “Some people think we’re wimps and some people think we’re tough with a sad backstory. So weird.”

 

“You know what would be even weirder?” Osric asked, looking to you.

 

“What?” you asked, ready to laugh again.

 

“If this was like Supernatural and there was a prophet who was literally writing and publishing fanfiction about this moment in time.” Osric said. You thought about it for a minute. While that was completely impossible it still made you wonder if someone was writing down your exact thoughts and feelings at this exact moment in time.

 

“You are hurting my brain.” you said and he laughed. Suddenly, your phone buzzed. “Oh hold on.” Osric held your coffee for you as you jumped out of the blanket and went up the stairs to the loft to answer your phone. “Mom, hi!”

 

“Hey sweetheart,” your mother greeted, “you are planning on coming for Christmas right?”

 

“Well I wasn’t, should I?” you asked, glancing down at Osric, who was reading the back of the Star Wars book.

 

“Of course!” your mother replied, “And bring that Ozzy guy. I’d love to meet your boyfriend!” You laughed when she butchered his name.

 

“Mom, I’d have to ask him but that sounds like a plan!” you smiled, giddy.

 

“Oh great!” your mom exclaimed, “I miss you honey!”

 

“Miss you too!” you replied truthfully, you paced around the loft looking at all the Harry Potter books, “How’s dad?”

 

“Well…” your mom started, scaring you, “he’s going through a hard time with his health right now, honey. That’ why I think it’s important you come visit.”

 

“Of course.” you nodded, realizing she couldn’t see you nod.

 

Osric waited for you on the stair. He was actually getting colder since your body brushed up beside him was keeping him warm. Suddenly, you were back by his side, causing him to smile. “Who was that?”  
“My mom.” you smiled, “You want to come home with me for Christmas?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You sat in Jensen’s trailer after your last day of filming episode 14. You and Osric were heading on a plane to your parents home in a couple hours.

 

“Just open it.” Jensen said handing you the present from him, Jared, Misha, and Mark who were all in the room.

 

“But what if it’s absolutely amazing?” you asked, “If I don’t open in it then I don’t have to leave and I can savor this moment knowing how absolutely amazing all of you are. But if I open it then-”

“Y/N, calm down.” Jared cut you off. “It’s not like you aren’t going to see us ever again. It’s only three months.”

 

“Only three months?” Misha asked, appalled, “That’s a long time without our favorite girl!” Misha sat down and hugged you.

 

“Okay.” you said, nervous, “But what if-”

 

“Just open in!” Misha, Jensen, and Jared all exclaimed at the same time. You took the non-subtle hint and quickly opened the package. Inside was something wrapped tissue. You unwrapped the tissue paper cautiously to reveal a heather gray “Family Has Your Back” campaign sweatshirt.

 

“But the campaign is long over,” you started “how did you-”

 

“This one is the original. With some upgrades.” Jared explained pointing to the back of the sweatshirt. You furrowed your brows, turning it over. On the back was the picture of you, Jared, and Jensen.

 

“Get it?” Jared asked, “We literally have your back.” You giggled, with tears in your eyes.

 

“Thank you guys so much!” you exclaimed. You then put it on.

 

“Merry Christmas Y/N.” Jensen said giving you a hug.

 

“Merry Christmas.” you replied, having never been more happy. You hugged Mark, and then Misha and then lastly, Jared, who squeezed you tightest of all.

 

“I think I’ll miss you most of all, Scarecrow.” you joked. 

 

“Shut up.” Jensen said lovingly, “You aren’t going to be gone that long. Have a good Christmas, Y/N.”

 

Gosh, you had been with them almost constantly for five months and now you were taking off three months without them. You were going to go home, with Osric. Introduce him to your family. That was going to be weird. Your family isn’t exactly the Brady’s. Nevertheless, it was going to be a bittersweet winter break.


	33. Merry Christmas Osric Chau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Osric visit your family for Christmas. You haven’t seen your family in a while and things go a little crazy.

“They are going to like you, Osric.” you smiled as you and Osric walked up the steps to your parent’s house in your home town on Christmas Eve. You were a little nervous since you hadn’t seen your family in over a year. Sure you had talked to them plenty. But you were going to walk in after a year of not seeing them and introduce them to your boyfriend. Deep breaths.

 

“Promise?” he asked, more nervous than you.

 

“Pinky swear.” you said with a smug smile and holding out your pinky. He held your pinky in his as you walked up to the door. Before you could even knock the door was wide open.

 

“Y/N!” your mom hugged you. “And you must be-”

 

“Osric.” Osric replied, respectively. Your mother shook his hand and welcomed the two of you in out of the cold. Suddenly your Aunt Candy was next to you with her eccentric clothing and cigarette in hand.

“Y/N, so nice to see you dear.” she said hugging you, “Are you still doing that acting thing?”

 

“Yes, Aunt Candy,” you replied, “I’m still doing that acting thing.”

 

“And who is this?” she asked, looking Osric up and down, obviously making his uncomfortable.

 

Your mom answered for you, “This is Y/N’s boyfriend Oz...Oz...what was it again dear?”

 

“Osric.” Osric said, giving your aunt a firm handshake.

 

“And what do you do Mr. Muscles?” your aunt asked.

 

“That acting thing.” Osric said, shyly.

 

“Oh.” Aunt Candy said, letting go of the handshake. “I could’ve been an actor.”

 

“Here we go again.” you said giving Osric a sorry look.

 

“What do you mean again?” Candy asked, offended.

 

“You could have been an actor,” you told the story, “but you decided to go with a more sensible job and a more realistic job.”

 

“Oh Y/N I’m sorry,” said Candy, leading the three of you into the living room, “but everyone knows that acting thing just doesn’t work out.”

 

“Candy, Y/N is actually on a TV show.” your mom pointed out as you set your bags down next to the couch.

 

“Oh which one?” Candy asked, waiting to be impressed.

 

“Supernatural.” you and Osric both said with smiled before looking up at each other.

 

“Never heard of it.” your aunt said before flouncing into the kitchen. Your mother followed her, saying something about a cake she left in the oven.

 

“Sorry about Candy she’s…” you looked for the most polite word you could use to describe your aunt.

 

“Eccentric?” Osric suggested and you nodded. “Yeah she is quite a character.” You laughed. “So where’s the rest of your family?” Osric asked.

 

“Probably in the office.” you smiled. You abandoned your bags and grabbed Osric’s hand and showed him to the office eagerly. You opened the door to find your dad in his office chair, playing the guitar as always with your older brother, Nick and younger sister, Cameron sitting on the chair around him listening. As soon as you entered your dad stopped playing.

 

“Y/N!” he shouted.

 

“Hey Dad!” you exclaimed. He attempted to get up but you replied, ‘No, no, I’ll come to you.” and you did and gave him a great big hug.

 

“How’s my girl?” he asked, kissing you on the cheek.

 

“Wonderful now that I get to see you all again! Merry Christmas!” you smiled, letting go of your dad and forgetting about Osric for a moment as you made your way over to Cameron who was only three years younger than you.

 

“Hey sis!” she hugged you before looking over to Osric. “Who’s your friend?”

 

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend Osric.” you smiled and he waved.

“And you must be Mr. L/N, Cameron, and Nick.” Osric said with a smile before giving your father a firm handshake.

 

“Nice to meet you son.” said your father with his rosy cheeks and always kind smile. Your father always had a large heart.

 

“He’s cute.” Cameron whispered in your ear.

 

“I know.” you whispered back and you both giggled before you turned to Nick.

 

“What’s up?” he asked, giving you a hug, “I haven’t seen you in almost a year!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been real busy.” you smiled and he nodded. Osric came up to Nick offering him a handshake. Nick just stared at it.

 

“Hm.” he huffed.

 

“Oh I get it,” Osric joked, “you are doing the ‘protective big brother wants to beat up the boyfriend thing.’ That’s funny.” Osric laughed but Nick didn’t break.

 

“Sure let’s go with that.” Nick said before leaving.

 

“I don’t think your brother likes me.” Osric said to you with a nervous smile.

 

“Oh don’t worry.” said your father, “He’s had a stick up his behind since he got married.” Everyone left in the room laughed at this.

 

“Dinner!” called your mother from the other room.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

How you missed Christmas Eve dinner with your family. Your grandpa was passed out with a cold one in his hand in his rocking chair near the table. He snored loudly while everyone said grace. You thought the turkey was burning but really it was just all the smoke from Aunt Candy’s cigarette which she switched to between spoonfuls of potatoes. You and Osric were sitting quietly as your brother gave Osric a staredown and Cameron couldn’t keep her eyes off of Osric. She was very noticeable, batting her eyes at him and completely ignoring her meal. Your dad could only concentrate on the turkey which he consumed one leg in one bite. Your mother was running back and forth from the kitchen, grabbing more food and more napkins. It was getting really awkward really fast.

 

“So Osric,” Cameron started, head over heels for your boyfriend, “what have I seen you in?”  
Osric looked uncomfortable, “ummm...Fun Sized, Blood and Water, Criminal Minds, Dirk Gently…”

 

“Wow that’s so cool.” your sister said taking a loud slurp of her tea, “Y/N you should introduce me to all your Supernatural friends.” she smiled and giggled, hopeless.

 

“Dad, could you please slow down on the turkey?” you asked, kindly, “Your health already isn’t the best and-”

 

“Y/N.” your father said sternly surprising you, “I know you haven’t been around for a while but we don’t talk about that at the dinner table.”

 

You nodded. “So, um, Nick, how is Pricilla?”

 

“Great.” Nick said, still staring at Osric coldly, “She had an important meeting so she is flying in tonight.”

 

“Nick, your food is getting cold.” you told him, giving him a look. He complied and took his eyes off Osric to eat.

 

Aunt Candy started coughing. You couldn’t tell if it was from the smoke or the potatoes. “I’m fine!” she insisted.

 

You mother came back in and sat down. “Well don’t stop talking on my account.” she said, setting down the crescent rolls. “Crescent rolls are Y/N’s favorite, Osric.”

 

“Oh really?” Osric asked with a smile, “I’ll be sure to buy her plenty.”

 

“Where you from Sweetheart?” your mom asked Osric.

 

“Vancouver.” he answered with a smile. You felt like your awkward dinner was finally starting to pick up.

 

“Oo a Canadian!” Aunt Candy joked, “We have an alien at the table!” Everyone laughed when your grandfather suddenly woke up with a start.

 

“Aliens? I heard Aliens!” he exclaimed. Your mother giggled.

 

“Only a Canadian, Dad.” your mother said. 

 

“When I was a boy,” your grandpa started, “my brother and I would put tin foil hats on our heads and look up at the stars at night and try to spot a real UFO.”

 

“Wow.” Osric said politely, “That’s very interesting, sir.”

 

Your grandfather blinked before looking at him, “Who are you?” You giggled a bit, looking at Osric and glad that the awkward silence was going away.

 

“Hank, please slow down on the turkey.” your mother said, patting your father.

 

“I am perfectly capable of eating.” he said, eating faster.

 

“Dad-” Nick started.

 

“No Nick.” your father said, “Just because I am a little under the weather doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a nice Christmas Eve dinner with my family.” Your father piled in more turkey.

 

“Dad please. If you have a heart attack-” you started.

 

“Y/N if I have a heart attack it will not be because of this turkey! It will be because my daughter hasn’t visited me for over a year!” your father shouted at you.

 

“Dad…” you started as Osric put a hand on your shoulder, “I called you almost every weekend. I was busy I didn’t-”

 

Just then your father started choking on the turkey. “Hank?” your mother asked. Your grandpa was snoring again. You were immediately by your father’s side.

 

“What do we do?” Cameron exclaimed.

 

“Uh...I know what to do!” said Osric and he put his arms around your father and started performing the heimlich maneuver on him. He pushed once, twice, and then the piece of turkey went flying across the room and landed in Aunt Candy’s potatoes. She then put out her cigarette in the potatoes instead of the ashtray which was close by.

 

“Dad? Are you okay? Do you need some water?” Nick, Cameron, and your mother were asking.

 

“I’m fine!” your dad shouted, standing up. “Just fine!” He then left the room.

 

Your grandpa them woke up shouting “Aliens!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dad?” you asked, knocking on the door to your dad’s office. You knew he was in there because you heard the beautiful picking of the guitar.

 

“Come in, hun.” he said and you entered.

 

“Dad,” you treaded carefully, “I’m sorry I went so long without visiting you. I knew you were sick and I should have been here more.”

 

You father stopped playing, “No, I’m sorry.” he said, “I want you to be able to do this TV show and be a star. You don’t have to be anchored here just because you're old man is sick.”

 

“No, Dad, I’ve missed you.” you said tearfully, “I don’t know how much time I left with you. I should be spending every minute here.”

 

“I don’t want you too.” he said.

 

“What?” you asked.

 

“I don’t want you to see me gradually begin failing. Hell, I failed at eating dinner. Say thanks to your boyfriend for me by the way.”

 

“I will.” you smiled, you then surprised him giving him a great big hug, “I love you Daddy.”

 

“No this is not how you are going to remember me.” he said when you pulled apart. “You are not going to remember your father as the sickly proud man.”

 

“That’s not how I’m going to remember you.” you smiled.

 

“Then how?” he asked.

 

“I will remember you as the man who always played the guitar, who always made me feel better when I was down, and who always had a smile on his face.” you said, tearfully, “But Dad, you are going to get better. This is nonsense.”

 

He smiled at you. You expected him to say “yes of course it’s nonsense.” or perhaps, “Honey, it’s not nonsense.” but instead a tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it before handing you the beautiful light brown guitar he had had since you were a child and said:

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas dinner was long put away. Your mom and dad were asleep. Your grandpa and aunt were asleep. Your sister and brother and his wife were asleep. Everyone was asleep except you. You sat on the couch in your pajamas with a cup of hot cocoa in your hands. You watched as snow drifted down to create a cool sheet of white for Christmas morning. The only light you had was the colorful lights on the Christmas tree.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Osric asked taking a seat next to you on the couch and putting an arm around you. You put down your hot chocolate.

 

“Not if my life depended on it.” you replied before kissing him sweetly.

 

“I think your family likes me.” Osric said with a smile.

 

“Well you did save my father’s life.” you said with a smile before getting up to look out the window, “Although it just prolongs the inevitable.”

 

“Hey,” Osric said following you and putting a hand on your chin and making you look at him, “everything is going to be alright. You’re dad is a strong guy.” You weren’t so sure anymore. Your father had already given up his prized possession. Who knows what else he could he give up.

 

“Thank you.” you said to Osric with a smile.

 

He looked up then back down at you. “Hey look. Mistletoe.” You looked up to see the mistletoe hanging. He then kissed you sweetly and passionately on the lips.

 

“Merry Christmas Y/N L/N.” he said with a smile.

 

“Merry Christmas Osric Chau.”


	34. Sup Jacksonville?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader attends Jacksonville con!

“Get off me.” you said playfully moving Jared’s head off your shoulder on the plane. You were in a sandwich between Richard Speight and Jared Padalecki. Rich was there because he was directing the episode you were just filming. You weren’t complaining. Jensen was asleep in the seat behind you.

“Oh come one.” Jared replied, “I let you sleep on my shoulder.”

“Yeah but you're a big moose and my shoulder is getting crushed.” you said with a smile.

“I’ll let you pet my hair.” Jared offered sing-songy.

“Why would she pet your hair when she’s got these gorgeous locks?” Richard asked putting his hair so it was brushing your cheek. Jared did the same on the other side of you and you laughed before pushing both men away. You looked down to get your phone out of your small bag but you didn’t see it there.

“Oh my gosh, where did my bag go?” you asked, mostly to yourself, moving things on the floor around.

“Jared, I dare you to stop all the planes on the airline.” Richard joked as you looked.

“Ha ha very funny.” Jare replied sarcastically. Meanwhile, you had found your bag tucked farther under the seat then you had expected it to be.

“Oh nevermind it’s right here.” you said as you picked it up and took your phone out. “What do you mean stop all the planes?”

“Wait, I’ve never told you the train story?” Jared asks, enthusiastically.

“Train?” you asked furrowing your brows, “I thought we were talking about planes? I’m confused.”

“No, this is a train story.” Rich said with a smile, “We’ve told it like five times, how could you not have hear it? It’s all over Youtube.

“Yeah sorry, I didn’t stalk you guys that hard before joining the convention circuit.” you said putting your purse back down.

“Wait you stalked us?” Jared asked. You smiled sheepishly.

“You were telling a story?” you asked, changing the subject.

“Oh right. So Gen had left her bag on the platform….” Jared began telling the story which was quite intriguing though very long because Rich kept interjecting his own versions. You felt yourself drifting off as Jared and Rich wrapped up, “So he says, ‘You stopped all the trains in Europe.’ “ Him and Rich both laughed and you put a hand over your mouth. Jensen had woken up by now and was engaged.

“Wow.” you said before yawning, “That story was longer than expected. We might even be in Jacksonville by now.”

“So…” Richard nudged you, “how was your romantic get away with Osric?”

You smiled, looking down, “Not so romantic. I mean, he was awesome and we had a nice time together but, well, you know my family.”

“Actually, Y/N,” Jensen said, leaning over your seat, “you’ve never said a word about them.”

“Well, there is reason for that.” you reply, “My family is a little...nuts.”

“Okay, but isn’t every family?” Jensen asked.

“Well I guess.” you said, “But then there’s the dinner drama and the aliens-”

“Aliens?” Rich asked.

“-And the choking, and the guitar, and my dad only having months to live-” you continued.

“What?” Jensen asked, but you ignored him, lost in your own thoughts.

“-And the aunts, and the sister with the googly eyes, and the ashtrays…” you continued.

“Aliens?” Richard asked again.

“Y/N, what about your dad?” Jared asked, putting a hand on your shoulder and forcing you to answer him.

You sighed, realizing you were going to have to tell them eventually, “His health. We aren’t going to have him for very much longer.”

“And you're going to a convention?” Jared asked, surprised.

“See, that’s the thing.” you explained, “He’s stubborn. First he got mad that I’m never home, then when I said I would stay home he got all mad and told me that he wants me to go and live my dream. And I am, I really am. He-he doesn’t want to hold me back I guess. It’s complicated.”

“So your dad told you let him die and you are going to?” Jensen asked, concerned.

“He said to go and be happy and I’m going to respect his wishes.” you said, hoping they would drop the subject.

“Okay,” Jared started, “but-”

“It’s complicated.” you said, brushing it off, “I don’t expect you guys to understand.”

“Woah woah hey. Hey.” Jensen said as comforting and kindly as he always did, “We are always here for you.”

“I know.” you smiled at the three of them, “I’m going to go and see him more. It’s not like he’s dying tomorrow. I can still go to one little convention. It’s what makes me happy and I really need to be happy right now.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Y/N L/N and Felicia Day!” Rob announced as you and Felicia made your way onto the stage for your Sundays afternoon panel.

“Hey guys!” you welcomed the crowd as they cheered.

“This is so exciting!” Felicia exclaimed as the crowd died down, “I’m doing a panel with my best friend!”

“I can’t believe you're doing a convention all the way in Florida!” you said to Felicia since she had been out of the circuit for a while.

“Girl has got to get her collectibles!” she replied with a smiled, cheaping out to the audience.

“I know, you’ve been busy.” you said, smiling back.

“So have you!” she replied enthusiastically before addressing the crowd, “Have you guys seen her latest episode?” The crowd cheered and you heard a number of yeses.

“I’ve just had a blast filming this season!” you exclaimed.

“Shall we take some questions?” Felicia asked, in a fun manner.

“We shall!” you replied.

“Hi!” the fan said energetically, “I’m Lydia. I really like your scarf Felicia!”

“Oh thanks!” Felicia beamed looking down at her purple scarf, “Oh, Y/N, actually bought this for me for my birthday last year.”

“Well, that’s true, I did.” you said, sitting down on the stool before addressing Felicia, “But the reason I got her a scarf, I don’t know if you remember, but I spilled noodle soup of one of your expensive scarves.”

“Oh that’s right!” she said, remembering, “I let you borrow it for that meeting.”

“Yeah, so I felt really bad and I bought you another one for your birthday.” you said with a smile.

Felicia laughed before addressing the crowd again, “The scarf wasn’t even ruined that bad. You should see the stuff I’ve done to the things I’ve borrowed from her. Accidents of course. Sorry, we’re going on and on. You had a question?”

The fan was still laughing from your story, “Umm, if Charlie and Rosemary met, what would happen?”

“Well they’d become besties, borrow each other's clothes, and spill noodle soup on them.” you joked and everyone laughed.

“Okay that’s one scenario.” Felicia giggled, “I think, Charlie would be really intimidated by Rose.”

“Really?” you asked,

“Yeah, well because she’s been the one to be the boy’s best friend and Rose came in and took the cake while she was dead.” Felicia explained. 

You thought about it, “That’s true, but she didn’t replace her.”

“No.” Felicia agreed, “I think they’d learn to like each other. It would be the same if Kevin and Charlie met.”

“What if Kevin, Charlie, and Rose met?” you asked.

“Well they could meet.” Felicia said slyly.

“You killing me?” you asked, thinking she meant that they could all meet if they were all dead.

“No, I’m talking bringing me back.” Felicia said, raising her eyebrows.

“That’ll be your next birthday present.” you smiled, “One that didn’t come of spilling soup.” She laughed and the two of you continued your panel. Soon it was over and it was time for you to catch a plane back to Vancouver.

“It was so good seeing you again!” Felicia exclaimed, hugging you in the green room, “Why do you have to leave so early?”

“Duty calls!” you smiled, “And by duty I mean episode 16.”

“How many more you got?” Matt asked, approaching the two of you.

“Well, the two final episodes of the season.” you said with a smile.

“What’s going to happen in those?” Matt asked.

“You know I can’t give it away!” you said, hitting him playfully.

“But I’m too interested!” Matt replied, “I’ve been binging season 12, I’m almost caught up with season 13.”

“Well get caught up!” you smiled, “Kim and I are filming together this week!”

“Hey kiddo, ready to go?” Kim asked, coming up behind you.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec.” you said. She smiled and patted your shoulder before heading out the door.

“When can we do lunch?” Felicia asked.

“Not next week but the week after, I promise!” you said, turning to follow Kim.

“Alright, see ya later!” Felicia called.

“Bye guys!” Matt called as well. You, Misha, Jensen, Mark, Richard, Jared, and Kim headed out the door.


	35. And Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader films her last episode of Supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been reading The 13th (which is completed) and you don't want spoilers, I strongly recommend finishing that series before reading this chapter.

“Cut!” Guy Bee called as you finished your last scene of the day. You and Misha were sitting in a random car on the soundstage in front of a green screen. 

“Good job Y/N!” Misha complemented from the passenger seat before the two of you got out.

“You too…” you said sadly as you shut the door not really hearing what he said.

“You okay?” Misha asked as the two of you walked side by side in the all black room filled with the backs of sets.

“No.” you said honestly before sighing, “Man, I can’t believe I’m shooting my last episode ever with you guys next week.”

“It may not be your last episode ever.” Misha said, trying to be hopeful but you weren’t buying it.

“Have you read the script?” you asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah I read it.” Misha said, “But just because Rose dies doesn’t mean you won’t come back.”

“Maybe.” you replied, “But who knows how long it will be ‘till that happens. I’m going to miss working with you guys. This has been the best time of my life. I mean, I didn’t even know who I was before Supernatural.”

“Well I’ll tell you one thing.” Misha said with a smile, “Just because you won’t be on set with us and Rosemary won’t be in any new episodes doesn’t mean the character won’t live on.”

“What do you mean?” you asked, stopping before you reached the stage exit.

“I don’t think you realize the impact your character has had on this show.” Misha said and you were willing to listen to what e had to say, “You realize that you are the first female love interest the fans didn’t entirely hate? In fact, people surprisingly love you with Dean.”

“Surprisingly?” you joked, fake offended.

“New people come in to watch this show and the veterans are going to be devastated when Rose dies.” Misha said, “You are going to have all these fans keeping your legacy alive, don’t worry.”

You couldn’t help but smile. Misha’s positivity was contagious. “When did you get so wise?” you asked.

“You know I’m a published poet?” Misha said.

You smiled, biting you lip, “I know.”

“Just because we won’t see you everyday doesn’t mean we love you any less.” Misha said.

“Thanks Misha.” you said as he gave you a side hug, “That means a lot.”

“Your welcome.” Misha smiled.

“You know it’s usually Jensen who gives these speeches to me?” you said with a smile.

“Well maybe it’s my turn to brighten you day.” Misha said,

“Well maybe I outta brighten yours sometime.” you said, pushing the door open.

“Hey Y/N,” Guy, the director of the episode, called. You waved Misha on and he left as you came back inside and walked over to Guy, “I didn’t get a chance to tell you what a good job you did today. I think this is my favorite episode this season.”

“Really?” you smiled at the compliment.

“Yeah.” he said, “I knew I kept you around for a good reason.” Guy had been your first director on Supernatural and one of the two people who had worked it out so you could stick around.

“Well I’m glad you did.” you replied, “I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I had actually been killed off that first episode.”

“Okay, well, good luck next week kiddo.” Guy said, clapping your shoulder, “Knock ‘em dead.”

“How ironic.” you said to yourself as he walked away.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Misha’s positivity was definitely contagious as you arrived the next week with a box of special Supernatural donuts and season 13 pins for the cast and crew. It was early in the morning of your last day on set.

“Good morning amazing people!” you said as you approached the Green Machine catering truck which was passing out coffee to everyone. You noticed Ruth and Mark sitting, in costume, at a table to the right and you walked over to them.

“What’s all this?” Mark asked.

You opened one your pink box, “Supernatural season 13 pins and donuts. All from yours truly.”

“That’s a lot of donuts.” Ruth said, standing up and helping you place all the boxes on the table.

 

“There’s a lot of people here I have to thank.” you smiled.

“For?” Ruth asked, grabbing a donut.

“Being the most supportive cast and crew ever.” you said before looking at them and suddenly becoming self-conscious, “What? Is it too much?”

“Too much?” Mark asked, “You brought donuts. You’re a saint.” You smiled in response. You then noticed Jensen and Jared enter behind you. You turned around to greet them.

“Hey sweetheart-” Jensen started but before he could finish, Jared had already noticed the donuts.

“Donuts?” he said as his smile grew three sizes, “Alright! Now this is what I’m talking about!” he then walked past you accidentally to get one or two or ten. You took this opportunity to walk over to Jensen, who was laughing at Jared.

“You know, bribing the cast and crew isn’t gonna save you from the chopping block.” he joked.

‘I know.” you smiled, “But no one said I couldn’t make a lasting impression.”

“You didn’t need pins and donuts for that.” Jensen said cheekily.

“Thanks.” you smiled and Jensen went over to get a few donuts and Ruth made her way over.

“You know you may still come back.” she said in her thick scottish accent as she chewed on a sprinkle donut, “I mean, I did. Twice.”

“It’s a possibility.” you sighed,” But you can never be sure how long that will be. I mean, season 14 is right around the corner and there’s talk of that being the last season.”

“Well regardless, you are definitely going out with a bang darling.” she smiled. You smiled back sadly knowing that unfortunately, it wasn’t very likely that you would be coming back.

“Okay,” you said, “those donuts made me late. I better bring some donuts to wardrobe so they don’t fire me ahead of schedule.” You then smiled, grabbed two donuts and made your way to the hair and makeup trailer. It felt weird knowing that this was your last day walking to hair and makeup.

“Donuts for us?” the make up artist asked as you sat down.

“You know it!” you smiled, handing one to her and the hair dresser.

“Trying to distract us from being late again?” the hair dresser asked with a smile.

“No…” you lied, trailing off, “okay maybe.” 

They both laughed, “That reminds me of your first day.” the makeup artist said, “You were late then too. Remember?”

“How could I forget.” you smiled at the memory of you with your script in one hand and coffee in the other not knowing what to expect, “I was ready to throw up my lunch. “

“That could have been your first and last time on the show, yet here you are.” the hairdresser said as she began to tease your hair.

You smiled before thinking to yourself that she was right, You have come a long way, “Here I am.” you sighed, “I’ve come along way since then.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
You were shooting a scene in a warehouse and it had been long and rigorous. You had filmed all the fight scenes from it the day before but now was the big part. The part where you died. Bob Singer was directing as you lay in a pool of sticky, fake blood and you had to pull in so many emotions. Jensen was over you as it was his coverage. His eyes were full of tears as your character died. It’s funny, the camera wasn’t even on you, yet you played dead to help him act better.

“Cut!” Bob called on the super emotional scene and the bell that meant cut rang,

You sat up and looked over to Jensen who was still sad and shaking, “Hey, Jensen, are you okay?” you asked, concerned about him.

“Yeah, yeah.” he said standing up, “I think I may have to walk that one off.” He did that a lot with emotional scenes. He would get very into it and make himself really sad. Imagining you, not Rose, actually dying had made him emotional and he had to walk it off. 

“Alright everyone take 10 and then we’ll head over to shoot the cafe scene.” Bob called. You stood up as a makeup artist ran and handed you a warm towel to try and get some of the fake blood off you skin. The next thing you knew you were in a different outfit and back on the Supernatural sound stage in a cafe setting. Here you would be shooting you last scene ever on the show in just a few moments.

“Last scene.” Jared said making his way over to you.

“Last scene.” you sighed.

“Make it count.” he smiled and pulled you in for a side hug. You walked over to you mark and intended to do just that.

*He looked at her through painful eyes. He knew her mind was made up even though it pained her so. He admired her bravery. His mouth curled up a bit before he remembered what was going to happen. He put his hand on her face and she felt it up against her skin. He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in on the beat.

“Have you two love birds come to a decision yet?” Crowley called before they had the chance to seal their kiss. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Crowley!” they heard Sam scold. The two then made their way back to the table, holding hands. “Well?” Sam asked.

“Go get the book.” Dean said, not looking at Sam or Crowley. Crowley simply nodded and stood up.

“Guys you can’t be-”

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean said, “Don’t make it any harder than it has to be.” he then looked to Rosemary who was ready to cry as they knew they only had moments to say a goodbye neither of them would remember.

He brushed away her tears with his finger and their faces were ever so close to each other. “Don’t forget me, Winchester.” Rosemary said.

“Never.” he replied. *  
(You can read more of that in The 13th series on my page)

“Cut!” Bob called as you finished the scene from your coverage, “And that folks is a wrap on Y/N L/N!” He announced and the crew and all the cast that were there applauded. You smiled, sad that the best thing ever was ending. You felt bittersweet tears come to your eyes as they all clapped.

“Great job Y/N/N.” Misha said, hugging you as the applause died down.

“Thanks.” you said. 

“Hey are you crying?” Jared asked approaching you.

“What? You know I don’t cry.” you said although you totally were and everyone could see it.

“Bring it in.” Jared said and he gave you a big, warm, bear hug.

“Ughh.” you said, wiping your tears as he released you, “why does the best experience of my life have to be over?”

“So you can find a new best experience.” Jared said, kindly and you would never forget that.

‘Y/N, you are coming to the wrap party tomorrow right?” Jensen asked as you, Jared, and Misha, walked with you towards your trailer.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” you smiled.


	36. You Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 13 wrap party!

You made your way through the bar as people congratulated you and you congratulated them. Music was playing (classic rock of course), and you had a bittersweet taste in your mouth. You were happy that you had gotten this experience but sad that it was ending. You made your way over to Jared, Jensen,and Misha.

“Hey Y/N,” Jared greeted, “Did you see the gag reel?”

“Yes, I saw it.” you laughed, “because me being slammed into a wall was so funny.” The three guys laughed. “Season 14.” you said, “That’s big. Congratulations.”

“Yeah,” Jensen, “I have a good feeling about this one. I mean, we’re turning things around. Season 12 was okay, season 13 was great and season 14 is going to be amazing,”

“So what’s next for you?” Jared asked. You looked at their three smiling faces and you thought for a moment.

“Honestly…” you started, “I have no idea but I’m kind of excited about that.”

They all gave you puzzling looks. “Excited about having no idea what you’re doing?” Misha asked, confused.

“Well, I guess it’s just kind of an adventure, you know?” you replied, “I mean, when I started Supernatural a year and a half ago, I wasn’t really thinking about all that could possibly come of it. I was just excited to be there. But now, just look at how far I’ve come.” You smiled, believing what you said.

“You sound speech ready.” Jared said with a smile.

“That’s funny,” you laughed it off awkwardly, “but I don’t give speeches, I listen to them.”

“Speaking of speeches…” Jensen said, “I think it’s our turn, Jar.” He said this as Andrew Dabb made his way to the stage. The music stopped and everyone looked up to see what he was going to say.

“Well here is to season 13!” Dabb said enthusiastically into the microphone and everyone cheered, “It’s been a privilege to work with you guys in creating such a wonderful season. This one, I felt, really brought sort of an idea for the future with the guys having Rose around and all…” and Andrew went on and on and everyone cheered when he was finished and then it was Jared, Jensen, and Misha’s turn to give a speech.

“Thank you guy,” Jensen said, “for a wonderful season. This show is a very well oiled machine and we wouldn’t be here without you guys…” and Jensen and Jared wrapped up their speech and Misha wrapped up his.

“So in conclusion,” Misha said, “never ride a bike by a cinnabun factory.” You clapped and laughed about Misha’s completely relevant story. “And now we have one last speech.” You looked around to see who he was talking about before “Y/N L/N!” You looked around again but this time everyone was looking at you. You slowly realize he meant you were supposed to give the speech. You tucked your hair behind your ear and went up on the stage.

“Um wait what?” you asked as Misha pushed your forward with a smile, “No..Okay. Uh...hi guys.” You looked out to see everyone’s phone flashes on. “Wow, that’s a lot of cameras. Um...well...I guess I’ll give a speech then.” you cleared your throat, looking for words, “This is going to be so cheesy, sorry. Um...when I started Supernatural I never expected to be here. I don’t think any of you guys really could anticipate how far this show would come when you started. Looking around the room-for me I know it hasn’t been the long-but for you guys going on your 14th season? That’s incredible! Wow!” they clapped in agreement giving you time to think of more words, “You guys couldn't possibly know how amazing this show was going to be and I certainly didn’t know when I started what an impact it would have on me.” You looked around and saw Osric in the crowd and he waved over to you. You smiled, having more confidence now that he was here. 

You took a breath, “You know, before the show I was still looking for myself. Hollywood was trying to make me out to be something I wasn’t. I was going and do auditions for stuff that only wanted to hire part of me and wanted to change me to fit their standards.” you were totally talking about your ex-agent Kathy. Had that really been a year ago? You continued, “Then, when I came on to Supernatural, I thought it would be just like every other job and it completely blew me away. This experience had been amazing and no one has tried to change me on this show. Everyone had been so wonderful- including the crew, not just the cast- and I have made some of the best friends I have ever had.” you looked over at Jensen, Jared, Misha, Osric, Ruth, and others. “I know, they will always have my back. I know just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean this experience has to end.” You sighed, “What a wild ride it’s been. Sorry, this will sound cheesy but this has truly been the best year of my life.” You wanted to say more but now you were getting emotional and you felt yourself dragging on. “Thank you.” you said making your way off the stage. Everyone clapped and they turned the music back on.

“That speech,” Osric said, putting his arms around you, “was the best speech I have ever heard.”

“What about that one where I confessed my love for you in front of the whole country?” you asked. He smiled.

“That one too.” and he kissed you on the lips. “I won’t be seeing less of you, right? Now that you won’t be in Vancouver all the time?”

“You kidding me?” you asked with a smile, “I’m scheduled for DC con, Asylum, Phoenix…”

“What about Salt Lake next week?” Osric asked.

“I’m babysitting for Felicia that weekend-” you started before your phone started buzzing. “It’s my mom. I should take this.” 

“Yeah, go ahead.” he said with a smile and you walked over to the corner and answered the call. You couldn’t really hear over the music so you had to plug your other ear with your finger to hear your mom better.

“Mom?” you asked, “Mom? I can’t hear you, what?”

Then you could hear your mother clearly say, “Y/N...it’s your dad.”


	37. That's A Wrap (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In conclusion…(the best summary ever. I know)

Your father was dying. You knew this but you didn’t think he would die so soon. You ran out of the room without a word to Osric or Jared or Misha or Jensen. You texted them later as they were all worried about you and calling. You reached your hometown just in time to see your father. He was in the hospital and you were crying. Your brother and sister were there and your mom and aunt and grandpa. You said goodbye to him through teary eyes and later, early in the morning, he passed away.

Osric called you but you didn’t wanted to talk. Somehow it got out that this happend and the SPN family was tweeting you condolences and offering their support. You stayed with your family and went to your dad’s funeral. The last thing you really had was the guitar he gave you. The one he had always played with a smiling face. You couldn’t bear to look at that guitar anymore without bursting into tears.

And time went on. Condolences from fans turned into “Are you going to Asylum?”. You had this scheduled for like a year and everyone had paid and bought tickets so you couldn’t let the fans down. You had already skipped DC con. So you decided you would go.

“Y/N, hey!” Osric called when he saw you. You smiled upon seeing him and he wrapped you in a warm hug. “How are you? Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this convention? Because you don’t have to. I can go get you coffee is you-”

“Osric.” you stopped his rambling with a smile, “I’ll be fine. I’m not backing out on my fans.”

“But your dad died.” he said.

“Thanks for the reminder.” you tried to joke, sitting down in the green room. As more people entered they started gathering around you all asking if you were okay. Rob, Briana, Rich, Kim, Kat, Ruth, Jensen, Jared, Misha, Mark, and Matt.

“I appreciate you guys all being concerned but I’m trying really hard to move on.” you said, “It’s kind of hard to do when everyone is constantly surrounding me and reminding me.”

“We’re just concerned that’s all.” Rich said, “We haven’t heard from you or seen you for quite a while.”

“Guys I love you all but I am fine.” you said.

“Y/N, I know that face and you are not fine.” Matt said.

“You don’t have to go on.” Kathryn said.

“Maybe you wanna talk?”

“You should get some rest.”

“You know they are going to ask you about.”

“Y/N, we care about you.”

“Y/N”

“Y/N”

“Okay enough!” you shouted standing up, “I can’t breath with everyone talking at once. You’re right, I’m not fine. Just when I was starting to think things couldn’t get any better everything took a turn for the worst. But I’m strong, okay? I can handle it.” You were lying.

Everyone stared at you, speechless and shocked. Then the blond man with the clipboard came in. “Karaoke time guys.” he said. “Who’s performing?”

“I am.” you said.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
You looked out at all their smiling faces with camera’s waving and you sat down on the stool with the mike stand in front of you.

“Hi…” you started, “I need to deal with some feelings and I know you guys will always be there for me so here goes nothing.” You took a deep breath. You weren’t sure why you were doing this. All you knew was that you needed to do it. You picked up your dad’s guitar. You picked a song that summed up the bad of your year and made you feel hopeful. It was your favorite: Angel Playing A Guitar.

You strummed the first chord and began to sing: “Everyone want something of me. Too tired can’t breath. It’s all so fast. Blurred focus.” This line you obviously thought of your ex-agent Kathy who made you something you weren’t. You thought of your ex, Eric, who wanted you to break Osric’s heart.

You continued, “Sometimes I wanna cry but I get up and fight because that’s what I set out to do. But when the moon shines at night, I see him.” You were reaching the chorus, tears in your eyes. “An angel playing a guitar, an angel playing a guitar. You don’t have to look too far. He says I’m the wish you make upon a star.” as you sang the note powerfully, you thought of all the light in you life. Jensen’ pep talks. Your friendship with the Supernatural cast and crew. Everyone believing in you when you were at your lowest in Paris when Osric had broken up with you. Osric, who had given you a second chance even when you didn’t deserve it. 

“Ohh an angel playing a guitar. An angel playing a guitar. He says I’m the one you're looking for. You don’t have to be tired anymore. And he sang me to sleep.” Of course, you thought of your dad last as you paid tribute to him. You sang, close to tears.

“My soul I pray he’ll keep. He gave me a sense of peace. As he played those strings. He sang me to sleep-” and then you just stopped playing. Your voice was cracking too much and your vision was blurry with tears. You couldn’t continue.

“I’m sorry guys…” you said, voice breaking. “I...I can’t.” You stood up, putting the guitar down. The next thing you knew you were wrapped in a warm hug from Osric. You wouldn’t sob in front of the fans. You sniffled in Osric’s warmth. You broke apart of Osric and Jensen, Jared, and Misha were there to wrapped you in one big hug. You let out a laugh as you wiped tears when Osric joined in. You heard the crowd cheer as Rob, Rich, Kat, Ruth, Kim, Briana, Matt, and Mark all joined one big and sweaty group hug. You knew you had these people who loved and cared for you. You knew what you said in your wrap speech was true: They were your family and family always has your back.

\------------------------------------------  
3 years later: Pasadena Con

“I hear that you almost left Supernatural for a disney movie. Is that true?” the fan asked at your panel as you sat on stage, smiling with the microphone in your hand.

“Yeah...that seems like forever ago.” you smiled, “I can’t believe I actually thought about it. I mean-” The crowd then started cheering and awwing and you had no idea why. Suddenly a pair of hands were over your eyes.

“Hm….Jared?” you asked.

“Nope.” the voice answered in a voice that sounded exactly like Osric's.

“Osric?” you asked.

“No.” the voice answered. You reached up and felt the soft small hands on your face.

“April, is that you?” with a smile.

“Mommy!” the child laughed taking her hands away. You turned to see Osric holding your two year old daughter, April Rosemary Chau. He set her down and she came and gave you a hug. You hoisted her up to your lap.

“How are you sweetie?” you asked her, holding the microphone up to her.

“Arrow and I were playing dolls and- and- and- Zeppelin came over and started singing a song to us!” she laughed. The crowd awed as Osric sat next to you and put an arm around you.

Rich ran out and handed him a microphone. “You know what’s funny…” Osric said to you, “We met here.”

“That’s right!” you said, “My first ever convention. And the awkward coffee started it all.” The two of you laughed. 

“I wanna pick! I wanna pick!” April said pointing at a fan to the right.

“The toddler has spoken!” you smiled, “What’s your question?”

“Well, I was just wondering...do you go to Vancouver a lot anymore? Since that’s where Osric’s from and I know you two live in Austin now.”

“Well we make trips back every now and then.” you said with a giggle, “I mean the bookshop where Osric proposed is always a must when we got back. And before the show ended I used to go visit the set and see everyone!”

“Yeah but this little one keeps us pretty busy!” Osric said, playing with April’s hand.

“Speaking of which…” you said, excitedly. You pointed for Osric to turn around. There Jensen, Misha, Jared, and Rob were holding up a sign that read “Baby number 2 coming soon.”

“Are you serious?” Osric asked, “We’re going to-” you nodded excitedly and the crowd cheered and awed. And you smiled as he picked you up and kissed you before picking up April. Later, backstage, everyone approached the two of you and congratulated you. April still didn’t understand what being a big sister would look like but she was excited. Your family surrounded with warmth as they always did. They alway had your back and they always would. It seemed like forever ago that you had heard about Supernatural. You remember thinking, “What a cool show.” that was an understatement. You would never forget how Supernatural changed your life for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! This is officially the end of the On Set series! Thank you so much for reading my first imagine series! I loved writing it and it has inspired me to keep writing. Not just fanfiction but original works as well. Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and supporting! Please tell me what you thought about the series below! Thank you!


End file.
